Inesperado, ¿Confusión o Amor?
by Karly666-chan
Summary: Tenía fama, fortuna y todo lo que una joven de su edad pudiera desear, sin embargo, ella quería más. Familia, hijos, AMOR, algo que nunca había experimentado ni sentido, hasta que lo conoció a él.
1. Chapter 1

Está es la primera vez en la que publico, espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

* * *

Desesperada. Así se encontraba mientras esperaba que el aparato abriera sus puertas. El ascensor tardaba demasiado. Lo único que quería era llegar al departamento donde vivía, ducharse y , tomaría un baño caliente y relajante, y después dormiría como bebé hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sakura Haruno, era el nombre de la estresada mujer que hacía sonar la punta de su zapatilla contra la baldosa color madera, esperando por el ascensor. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda alguna. De piel blanca que parecía de porcelana, era alta, de complexión delgada, aunque de cuerpo bien moldeado; poseedora de unos hermosos ojos, grandes y expresivos, atrayentes y atrapantes de color verde jade. Y lo más raro en ella y más llamaba la atención: una hermosa y exótica cabellera de color rosa, siempre cayendo en una sedosa cascada hasta la altura de la cintura.

Esa era ella. Una mujer envidiada. Su belleza solo podía compararse con su inteligencia. Era envidiada por muchas mujeres y admirada por los hombres. De una carrera exitosa, era la mejor en su ramo: la escritura de novelas románticas. Vendedora número uno y muy famosa. Tenía amigas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella. Vivía bastante bien, poseía una pequeña fortuna, no había problema alguno. Lo tenía todo.

Sin embargo, se sentía frustrada. Vacía. Algo le hacía falta, algo que ella consideraba sumamente importante: una pareja, AMOR. Creía en el amor. Y deseaba a alguien para compartir su vida con él. Pero, por más que buscaba, no lo encontraba. Tal vez, la razón era que pedía demasiado. Como en sus novelas, buscaba al hombre perfecto: guapo, caballeroso, amable, inteligente, virtuoso, exitoso, amoroso, gentil: el hombre ideal. El cual parecía no existir en la vida real. Y si existía, ya era de alguien más.

Ella quería enamorarse, sentir todo lo que el amor conlleva. Necesitaba todo lo que una relación podía dar. Deseaba una familia, hijos, una enorme casa y un perro. Más nunca encontraba candidato. No malinterpreten, no es que no los hubiera, de hecho esos no hacían falta. Ellos solo buscaban fama, no la querían, solo lo que ella representaba. Era eso, o solo buscaban una noche de pasión con la mundialmente reconocida Sakura Haruno.

El sonido, de las puertas al abrirse, la sacó de su ensoñación. Rápidamente entró en el. Presionó el botón del piso número once. Esperó paciente a que llegase y bajo de él. Solo había una puerta en el corredor. Esta correspondía a su piso. Sí, todo un piso para ella sola. Su último pensamiento la deprimió un poco. No quería estar sola. Necesitaba compañía.

Hinata, una de las amigas de la Haruno, lo intentó muchas veces. Fungió como casamentera para Sakura. La mayoría de las citas fue un fiasco total. Las otras, simplemente fueron… aburridas. Jamás encontró quien cubriese sus expectativas. A lo mejor, nunca lo haría. Buscó en el bolso la llave de la puerta, la sacó y dirigió a la perilla. Por fin, después de abrirla, entró en su casa. Dejó el bolso en el sofá y se dirigió al contestador.

La luz roja marcaba mensajes sin oír. La presionó y escuchó atentamente. Eran tres en total. La primera llamada dejada por Ino. Otra de sus mejores amigas, una rubia alocada y divertida que Sakura quería mucho, regañándola por no haberle hablado y por dejarla plantada. Odiaba las fiestas a las que a Ino le gustaba asistir. Eran demasiado ruidosas y se sentía fuera de lugar. El siguiente, de Tenten. Sonaba preocupada. Le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, y por qué no había contestado sus otros mensajes. Francamente, no puso mucha atención, ya les hablaría después para disculparse. Mas al último, si prestó toda su atención.

Este decía: —_**Hola, Sakura-chan, soy Hinata, mañana en la noche voy a dar a una cena, será entre amigos. Ya invité a Ino y a Tenten-chan, también vendrán Naruto-kun y un amigo de él. Te aviso que más te vale venir. Será a las ocho. Por favor, se puntual. Te quiero. Nos veremos mañana.** _—

Así terminaba. Ahora tendría que asistir a la dichosa cena. Ahora se vería obligada a salir de casa. Con lo mucho que lo deseaba. Resignada, se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo y llenó la tina. Cerró la llave cuando el agua estuvo en la altura precisa. Se desnudó y metió en ella. Sentía como sus músculos se relajaban. Se distendían poco a poco, llevándose consigo el estrés acumulado. Tenía fecha de firma de libros, fecha para gira por el país, fecha para el programa de televisión en donde promocionaría su nueva novela.

Las fechas la estaban volviendo loca. Aunque había ventajas en ser escritora, el problema venía cuando empezaban los plazos. Entonces, se congelaba y la inspiración desaparecía. Pensó en Hinata, su mejor amiga. Hinata Hyuuga era su nombre completo, hija de uno de los hombres más acaudalados del país del fuego, la heredera de las empresas y fortuna familiar de los Hyuuga, hermosa, de piel nacarada, cabellera negra que, cuando la luz le daba, unos reflejos azules aparecían en ella, de cuerpo escultural, y unos preciosos ojos color perla muy raros. Novia de Naruto Uzumaki. Su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Se habían criado juntos, desde pequeños eran inseparables. Naruto era un hombre de negocios muy exitoso, también muy guapo y codiciado. No pudo estar más feliz cuando se entero que Naruto estaba enamorado de su amiga Hinata. Ahora, eran pareja. Una pareja hermosa y muy enamorada.

Por lo menos alguien era feliz; una nube de amargura la cubrió. Pensándolo bien, Hinata planeaba algo. Ella jamás daba cenas sin razón aparente. A lo mejor, ésta si la tenia. O quizás, iba a presentarle a otro de los candidatos, considerados "idóneos", para ella, por su amiga. Estaba harta de lo mismo. Los mismos tipos tontos, depravados y buscadores de desfogue sexual. Ella no estaba tan desesperada como para aceptar a alguno de ellos.

No, ninguno era lo ideal para ella. Solo hombres buscadores de una noche placentera. No es que fuera una puritana, ni tampoco era virgen, pero ella buscaba algo más. Una relación más seria, no una sola noche. Eso ya lo había dejado atrás. Mientras más citas tenía, mas se convencía: el amor, no parecía ser para Sakura Haruno. Pudiera ser. Lo cierto era, ella parecía rendirse un poco más.

No obstante, seguía en su búsqueda, ya no aguantaba la soledad. Le dolía la piel del frio que sentía, de esa helada brisa que se le colaba hasta lo profundo del alma, susurrándole, transmitiéndole lo falta de afecto y compañía que se hallaba. La envidia la corrompía. Cuando veía a esas parejas felices, caminar frente a ella: tomados de la mano, sonriéndose, besándose, gritando su amor mutuo al mundo entero. Se sabía mal. Aquello estaba mal. Pero ahí estaba, atascado en su pecho.

Una punzada en el corazón y un pequeño jalón al alma, un sentimiento indescifrable. Se devastaba, deprimía y entristecía. La situación ya era insoportable. Una carga enorme la cual explotaría en cualquier momento. Entonces lloraría. Se perdería otra vez. Caería en el mismo abismo, ya muy bien conocido. Si tocaba fondo de nuevo: nadie la podría sacar de él, esta vez, no.

Una hora, fue lo que estuvo en la tina. Ya más tranquila, salió del baño, se vistió con el pijama: un conjunto de short corto y blusa de tirantes color verde claro. Suspiró, mientras caminaba a hacia la habitación. Todo estaba en oscuridad total, como había llegado temprano, no encendió ninguna luz. La oscuridad reinaba en el departamento totalmente, se estremeció, el frió mordió su piel, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Prendió la calefacción, no queriendo sentir aquello otra vez. Encendió el foco del pasillo, y entró a sus aposentos. Un cómodo y suave colchón, la esperaba. Sin dar tiempo a ningún pensamiento, se tiró en la mullida cama, cerró sus verdes ojos y dejó que Morfeo la embargara, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Soñó con él. Con su príncipe azul. Él, le declaraba un amor imperecedero; ella se quedaba paralizada y contestaba nada. El príncipe tenía unos ojos color ónix, demasiado profundos. Le hablaba, mas no podía escuchar su voz. Se alejaba; mientras Sakura trataba de alcanzarlo, pero no podía lograrlo. Se despertó sobresaltada. Jamás, en la vida, había soñado algo como eso. El sueño parecía tan real, tan palpable, deseo dormir de nuevo para verlo otra vez. Hasta dormida, parecía, el amor, no querer saber nada de ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Rápidamente, con desdén, retiró las lágrimas de ellos, se prometió a sí misma no volver a llorar.

Otra vez, se fallaba de nuevo. Dejaba que su debilidad la atrapara, y la lastimara, aumentando su tristeza. La soledad la mantenía en desconsuelo, la odiaba, siempre dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Temprano, por la mañana, se levantó a desayunar. Algo ligero, un par de pan tostados y una taza de café negro. Comió lentamente, degustando cada bocado, las tostadas untadas con mermelada de fresa, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la bebida contrastar con la dulce fresa. Una vez hubo terminado, recogió y lavó todo lo utilizado, se dirigió a la sala. Puso un poco de música, le ayudaba a relajarse, y cogió uno de sus libros favoritos.

La mañana y parte de la tarde pasaron rápidamente, más de lo que hubiera deseado, cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de arreglarse para la cena de Hinata. Apresurada entró en el cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha rápida. Colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y otra más para secar su cabello. Salió del lugar y se dirigió al enorme closet de la habitació siquiera había escogido lo que usaría.

Consultó su reloj, el cual mostraba unos grandes números en color rojo, que decía era tarde ya. Abrió el guardarropa mientras buscaba desesperadamente la vestimenta para utilizar en la velada. Mas nada la convencía. Después de buscar por un rato más, alterándose porque el tiempo corría con cada segundo, por fin se decidió por algo: sacó un vestido color negro, uno de coctel, el cual se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel remarcando cada una de sus curvas. El vestido era de tirantes finos y caí por encima de sus rodillas, mostrando parte de sus torneadas piernas. Escogió unos tacones a juego; peinó sus cabellos en un delicado moño, dejando unos traviesos mechones para remarcar su fino rostro. Por último, se maquilló un poco, solamente remarcando el contorno de sus ojos con lápiz negro y pintó sus labios de un rojo intenso. Se miró en el espejo, minuciosamente, revisando cada detalle.

Una vez lista, tomó su bolso, las llaves del piso, el celular y salió del lugar con paso apresurado. Hinata la mataría, ya iba tarde, como siempre. Subió al elevador, presionó el piso uno, y esperó agitadamente, rogando que bajara pronto. No le tomó más de 10 minutos llegar a la planta baja. Se dijo que era la ansiedad, la que lo hizo parecer una eternidad.

Una vez allí, se dirigió al estacionamiento, rápidamente, sacó las llaves del coche y subió a él. Presurosa, arrancó el auto el cual encendió su motor con un suave ronroneo. En menos de cinco minutos, se encontraba recorriendo las calles de Konoha. Enojada porque el semáforo tardaba mucho, apretó las manos alrededor del volante hasta que se pusieron blancas por la fuerza aplicada, respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, mas el esfuerzo fue inútil.

A Sakura, el trayecto le pareció eterno. Fue como si hubiera entrado en un largo túnel; hoy no era su día, definitivamente. Llegó a la casa de los Hyuuga con media hora de retraso. Ahora recibiría un sermón sobre la puntualidad. Con lo mucho que le encantaba escuchar a su amiga, de voz chillona, regañándola por la tardanza. Estacionó el auto y bajó de él.

Miró alrededor y se percato de que, los automóviles de sus amigas, ya estaban ahí. Además de otro auto, el cual no reconocía. Suspiró pesadamente preparándose para lo que vendría. Así, con paso firme y decidido, se dirigió hacia la casa. Aunque el término casa, para la mansión de los Hyuuga, se quedaba corto. Una enorme y preciosa mansión, decorada de manera ostentosa. Era inmensa, pintada de color crema, contrastaba por completo con los verdes jardines, tanto al frente como en la parte trasera, de los cuales los Hyuuga eran propietarios. Además de la piscina, las canchas de tenis y el campo de golf. En definitivo, una casa verdaderamente lujosa cubriendo un terreno muy amplio.

Por fin llegó a la entrada. Ni siquiera tocó, cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, y Hinata ya la estaba jalando hacia dentro de una manera muy poco educada. Eso significaba que, la pequeña Hinata, estaba enojada. Conocía muy bien cada una de sus reacciones. Aquello lo hacía, solamente, furiosa.

—Sakura Haruno, ¿Por qué demonios llegas tarde? —Fue la pregunta hecha. Tampoco maldecía. Salvo cuando, de verdad, se encontraba muy molesta.

—Lo siento, Hinata. El tráfico me atrapó. Tú ya sabes. También, no sabía que ponerme. —Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tratando de mitigar el enojo en su querida Hinata.

—Hm, está bien. Te creeré por el momento —Contestó a la corta y simple excusa empleada como respuesta.

Siempre le achacaba los retrasos al congestionamiento. A pesar de que, la mayoría de las veces, las calles se encontraban desiertas cuando conducía por ellas. Dejando de lado el anterior ofuscamiento, Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y abrazó a la mujer de orbes jade. La extrañaba.

Bastante tiempo había pasado desde que se vieron por última vez. Sakura se encontraba tan ocupada con la promoción de su nuevo libro, no tenía ni unos instantes, para salir con ellas. Aunque, como sus mejores amigas, ellas la apoyaban, sabían lo importante que era para Sakura su carrera, la creían demasiado enfrascada en ella. Le faltaba vivir más la vida, salir un poco y no retraerse en su casa, no estar encerrada siempre.

Por esa razón, había dado esa fiesta. Más bien, era una cena. Esperaba que en ella, Sakura, por fin, encontrara al hombre de sus sueños, claro que con ayuda de Hinata Cupido. Encontró al candidato ideal. Esperaba, fielmente, que Sakura le diera una oportunidad y no se cerrara. Además, era bastante guapo, exactamente como a Sakura le gustaban. Sin perder más el tiempo, empezaron a charlar.

Un poco después, Ino y Tenten, se les unieron. Las cuatro amigas platicaban amenamente, riendo de cualquier payasada de Ino, y oyendo sobre la nueva vida de su amiga. Tenten, contrajo matrimonio hace cuatro meses. Cuatro felices meses, según sus palabras, junto a Neji, el hermano de Hinata. Vaya sorpresa todos se habían llevado. El guapo hermano de Hinata, solía comportase de una manera demasiado frívola y poco cortés, más bien era bastante rudo. Quien iba a imaginar a su amiga, Tenten, pudiendo atrapar a semejante hombre. El sólo hecho de hablar con él, era un reto difícil. Parecían existir los milagros, pues los tortolos se casaron en primavera. En su boda, Tenten lucía tan preciosa con su vestido color blanco perla. No pudieron evitar el sollozar. Todas lloraron.

La felicidad desbordándose por todos lados. Sakura, sintió celos ese día, estaba feliz por ella, sin embargo, también recordaba la soledad vivida día con día. Un remolino de emociones la conmocionó y lloró más, al llegar a su departamento. Se desahogó en su hogar. Odiaba mostrarse sentimental frente a los demás. Detestaba la sensación de debilidad recorriéndole las venas, llenándole el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Removiendo fibras en su ser.

Rato después, y sacándola de la ensoñación, de manera drástica, Hinata, la jaloneó del brazo, arrastrándola lejos de donde se llevaba a cabo la amena plática.

—Te quiero presentar a alguien. —

Fue lo único dicho por la Hyuuga. Y sin darle tiempo a preguntar algo, la jaló más rápidamente, hasta llegar a donde Naruto se encontraba. Pero no estaba solo. Con él, se encontraba otro joven hombre. Se quedó paralizada al verlo. Igual de alto que Naruto, pero de piel nívea, pelo de medianoche, de sonrisa encantadora y cuerpo escultural, el cual, aun a pesar de usar traje de etiqueta, se podía apreciar el buen físico del cual era poseedor. Verdaderamente atractivo. Hinata, empezó a hablar sin darle tiempo de recuperarse.

—Naruto-kun, mira quien llegó. —Exclamó sonriente a su amado.

—Sakura-chan. —La abrazó — ¿Cómo estás?, ya empezaba a preocuparme por ti. Trabajas demasiado —La regañó, mostrando una hermosa y brillante sonrisa. Esa tan característica en su rostro, excepto claro, cuando se encontraba en una junta de negocios. Ahí sí, era irreconocible.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. —Respondió, la de exótica cabellera rosa, mientras reía.

—He estado bastante ocupada con mi último libro. Ya sabes, tengo muchos compromisos que cumplir. —Contestó con fatiga.

—Ah, pero que descortés soy –Dijo sonriendo. —Sakura-chan, el es Sasuke Uchiha, uno de mis amigos más cercanos y miembro de la misma junta económica a la cual pertenezco. Sasuke, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi hermanita. —Presentó mutuamente.

—Un placer, señorita Haruno. —Extendió su mano para saludarla.

—Es un placer, señor Uchiha. —Le sonrió, realizando la misma acción del joven hombre. Él, en una forma caballerosa muy antigua, besó el dorso de su mano. Haciendo a Haruno sonrojarse imperceptiblemente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Aquí les dejó el segundo capítulo, disfruten la lectura.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto._

* * *

Su voz aterciopelada la atrapó. Quedó estática momentáneamente. Saliendo de su sorpresa, lo miró directamente a los ojos. Grave error. Sus orbes, de color ónix, como la más hermosa de las piedras, eran demasiado profundos. Se perdió en ellos.

Tan hermosos y brillantes, la atraparon. Cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. Sintió un cosquilleo en la mano, ahí, donde los suaves labios del joven tocaron su piel. Un escalofrió la hizo estremecerse. El mundo desapareció. Solamente existían ellos, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Sasuke, se ahogó en un hermoso mar color jade, quedó prendado de ellos. Y no quería escapar, le gustaba la sensación que evocaban en su interior. Todo en ella era hermoso.

Desde que la vio, mientras platicaba con Hinata en la otra punta del salón, le preguntó a su rubio amigo quién era. Se vio atrapado por ella. Su cuerpo hermoso, su piel blanca de porcelana, sus finas facciones, su sonrisa encantadora, y esos cabellos rosas. Jamás conoció a una mujer con un color de cabello tan característico. En ella, lucia esplendoroso. Le daba un aire exótico, uno muy agradable, a su parecer.

Era una belleza muy femenina. Lo hechizó, y se dejó consumir por el embrujo. Pidió a su amigo se la presentara. Él, haría su magia. Esa mujer le gustaba, deseaba conocerla. Naruto, reacio, le explicó que ella era como su hermanita, además de un sermón sobre no hacerla sufrir o se las pagaría. No es que le temiera, pero sabía muy bien de qué era capaz por las personas que amaba. Solo quería conocerla. Ella lo cautivó. No pasaba muy a menudo.

Por lo general, las mujeres lo acosaban y seducían sin recato alguno. No les prestaba atención, parecían prostitutas en busca de cliente. A él le gustaban los retos, y, según el rubio, ella lo representaba. Eso le encantaba. Las cosas fáciles, no saben tan bien, como el luchar por ellas y obtenerlas. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por aquel pensamiento. Esto ya rayaba en lo extraño. Él, jamás pedía nada como eso. Pero ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha, el importante empresario multimillonario, esperando impacientemente conocer a quien le robó el corazón, simplemente con verla.

Su corazón latía en una loca carrera. La presencia del guapo pelinegro la ponía nerviosa. Eso jamás le pasaba. Pero ahí se encontraba el sentimiento. Nerviosismo puro recorriendo su sistema nervioso. Haciéndola torpe. Su cerebro no registraba otra cosa que no fuera el hombre que le acababan de presentar.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien evocara tanto en tu interior al conocerlo? No lo sabía. Antes, los hombres solo llamaban su atención por su físico. No por sentimientos. Ninguno, anteriormente, removió tanto en su interior con solo una mirada directa a sus ojos. Él llamaba la atención. Poseía algo irresistible e imposible de no voltear a ver. Prefería, no hacerse ilusiones, no pensar en él de otra forma. No era sino un simple conocido. Más bien, lo acababa de conocer.

No era posible que, alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, no tuviera pareja. Era algo, definitivamente, imposible. Ninguna mujer podría resistirse a su encanto. Aquello se le antojaba ridículo. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmar a su apresurado corazón, y trató de guardar la compostura. Después de todo era la fiesta de Hinata, debería de estar con ella, mas no quería dejar de lado al pelinegro.

Tuvieron una charla corta. Sasuke preguntó sobre su nuevo libro. Ella se limitó a darle un pequeño resumen de él y contestando las constantes preguntas del Uchiha. Se sentía un poco incómoda. Aquello, sentido al principio, persistía en ella. No la dejaba en paz. Suspiró llamando la atención de su compañero. Sasuke cuestionó si se encontraba bien, Sakura se limitó a sonreír. No estaba acostumbrada a dar explicaciones, mucho menos, a un desconocido.

Deseaba la ayuda de Hinata, que acudiera a ella, y la apartara del lado de aquel fantástico espécimen masculino. Él solamente revolvía su cerebro y su estomago. Tal vez, era simplemente, el alimento pedido por su cuerpo.

Mentira. Reconocía la mentira que trataba de creerse. No era el hambre ni ninguna otra función del cuerpo lo que la mantenía sintiendo eso. La sensación era igual a mil mariposas, hermosas y llenas de energía, revoloteando en su estómago. Era, hasta cierto punto, molesto. Y, mientras más tiempo transcurría, las mariposas movían sus alas con mayor fuerza. Decidió, mejor, alejarse de la fuente de su mal.

Disculpándose con Sasuke, fue directo al sanitario. Entró en el amplio y lujoso baño, y se recargó en el lavamanos. Por fin, las mariposas se aletargaban. Alivio, la llenó de repente, las mariposas dejaron el vuelo atrás. Empezaron a invernar. Ya un poco más calmada, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la mesa, en donde, ya todos se encontraban sentados. La cena estaba por ser servida.

Ahora, se permitía observar a las personas de la reunión. Reconoció a Neji Hyuuga, y a su lado, su amiga Tenten sentada sonriente. A su lado se encontraba Ino y con, quien sería, su nuevo novio. Ese debería de ser Gaara, según le comentó Hinata, el galán y pintor famoso francés. Un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, era la primera vez que elegía un hombre como aquel, completamente diferente a los otros galanes con quienes Ino salía, tal vez, por esa razón, ahora se encontraban prometidos para casarse. El hombre con el cual, su rubia amiga, se encontraba completamente enamorada. Y según parecía, mientras los observaba, el sentimiento era recíproco. Se miraban muy bien juntos.

Muchas veces, Hinata le habló de las quejas de Ino por lo inexpresivo que podía llegar a ser pero, de todas maneras, lo amaba como era y parecía ser, la influencia de Ino, lo estaba convirtiendo en expresivo y extrovertido. Momentos antes los miró, a lo lejos, besándose frente a todos.

Shikamaru se encontraba con Temari. Su rubia amiga recogía su cabello en cuatro coletas, la saludó desde lejos. Sakura devolvió el saludo. Todavía no podía creerlo, alguien tan enérgico como Temari, se hubiera casado con alguien muy perezoso como Shikamaru. El señor observante de nubes. El genio cuya palabra predilecta era:"problemático". Él consideraba todo aburrido, o, simplemente, demasiado problemático para su gusto. Se casó hace dos años con la rubia ojos verdes. De hecho, nadie lo creyó.

La bomba cayó de sorpresa, una increíble sorpresa, dejó a todos momentáneamente en shock. Si era raro el pensar a Temari y a él juntos, lo era el descubrimiento de su boda. Todos quedaron perplejos. Por fin, encontró una mujer lo suficiente interesante como para amarrarse a ella. La alegría fluyó en todos, una vez pasada la inicial sorpresa y el shock, mientras los felicitaban y daban su bendición a la pareja. Ambos eran el complemento perfecto. Tal vez, por esa razón, habían acabado juntos. Temari, era otra de sus mejores amigas.

A un lado de ellos, y sentados en la cabecera de la mesa, Hinata y Naruto sonreían a sus amigos, mientras charlaban amenamente. Solo un puesto estaba vacío:

El suyo. A un lado de Sasuke. Era su vecino. Esto le irritó. Ahora ya no comería a gusto. Él la perturbaría. Lo hizo antes y ahora lo lograría de nuevo.

Avanzó, con gracia y orgullo, hacia su asiento. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que Sasuke Uchiha le arruinara la noche. No, por supuesto que no. Se sentó a su lado sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Simplemente, se limitó a platicar con Temari. No se dio cuenta, antes, de cuanto la extrañaba. La última charla en la cual platicaron fue hace mucho tiempo. Sintió nostalgia por los viejos tiempos.

Aquellos donde todas salían a la caza de hombres guapos. Donde se divertían juntas y reían hasta el cansancio. Parecía tan lejano. Sus amigas al menos dos de ellas estaban casadas, otra comprometida y pronta a casarse. Excepto ella y Hinata, pero Hinata tenía a Naruto, su novio, a su lado. Suspiró con el último pensamiento. Precisaba dejar esas ideas atrás, por el momento, requería olvidar y solo disfrutar.

La cena llegó en el mejor momento. Sakura se relamió los labios al verla. Tanta charla, logró abrirle el apetito. Tomó un pequeño bocado de la comida y lo puso en su boca, estaba exquisito. Hinata era una excelente cocinera, aun a pesar de tener sus propios chefs, le encantaba hacer la comida para las fechas especiales. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía el porqué de la reunión. Después de comer le preguntaría a su amiga. La cual, durante toda la noche, había mantenida una actitud bastante sospechosa.

Comió con gusto, sin remordimientos, cada bocado de lo que se encontraba en su plato. Si se encontraba hambrienta, se enteró en ese momento. Tomó la copa de vino tinto acomodada a su lado y le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

Momentos después, los platos fueron retirados. Un pequeño tintineo, como de cristal siendo golpeado por una pequeña cuchara, llamó la atención de todos los comensales. La atención se vio dirigida hacia Naruto, el cual con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar.

—Buenas noches, les doy las gracias por acompañarnos en esta maravillosa velada en la casa Hyuuga. Como todos saben, Hinata, ha sido mi novia desde hace dos años, dos fabulosos años. Soy muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado. Pero ahora, siento la necesidad de que eso cambie. Hinata. —Su nombre se deslizó de su lengua como terciopelo, acercó su mano grande para tomar la pequeña y delicada de ella, invitándola a pararse.

—Enfrente de todos nuestros amigos y personas más cercanas y queridas…—Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. Apoyó su rodilla derecha en el piso y con voz firme dijo.

—Hinata, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te necesito como el aire para poder vivir, por eso, y porque te amo inmensamente, quiero preguntarte. —Hizo una pausa breve y continuó, mientras sacaba una caja de color azul oscuro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

—Te amo con toda mi alma, Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? —

La Hyuuga no pudo contener la emoción. Se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, con lágrimas en los ojos, y con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa y el llanto, dio un ¡Sí! a la proposición. Momentos después, el Uzumaki le colocó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Todos los presentes se acercaron a dar su enhorabuena a la recién comprometida pareja. Ambos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aceptaron los buenos deseos de todos sus amigos.

Sakura, se sentía muy feliz por su amiga. Pero, a la vez, le tenía envidia. No es que Naruto le gustara, ni mucho menos, él era como un hermano mayor para Sakura. Todo radicaba en su relación. Sakura estaba impaciente por encontrar a su persona ideal. Al amor. Deseaba que de una vez tocara a su puerta. ¿Lo encontraría algún día?, no estaba del todo segura.

Se levantó de la mesa para dar sus felicitaciones a la pareja. Ambos, sus mejores amigos, sus personas más queridas. Daba gracias que, sus amigos, hubieran encontrado a alguien especial. Quién iba a pensar: la tímida Hyuuga y el extrovertido Uzumaki, terminando .

Todos se alegraron cuando por fin, se hicieron novios, el sueño de Hinata se había vuelto realidad. Desde la niñez se encontraba perdidamente enamorada del rubio. Y ahora, su amor, se agrandaba más. Darían un enorme paso en su relación. Se convertirían en marido y mujer.

La fiesta terminó tarde, eran las 2 de la madrugada, entre anécdota y anécdota se pasaron el resto de la noche. El ambiente cargado de renovado gozo. Amaba a sus amigos, los extrañaba, pero se sentía fuera de contexto. Todos con sus parejas, esposas, esposos, novios o novias, y ella, la única soltera del grupo. Bueno, también estaba Sasuke. Pero en eso no quería hablar ni con ella misma. Estaba basta confundida sobre él, no necesitaba pensar sobre eso.

Se despidió de todos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. _**¡Falsa!.**_ Su conciencia le gritó. Era verdad, la felicidad expresada en el rostro, no era real. Sentía lo opuesto a ese sentimiento. El ver a sus amigos comprometerse le sentó mal. Le recordó lo sola que se encontraba y lo mal que se sentía por no tener a nadie a su lado. Lo había intentando tantas veces, ninguna resulto, ya estaba cansada de lo mismo.

Cuando salió al patio, se estremeció por completo, un aire frío le golpeó el cuerpo bruscamente. Frotó sus manos en sus congelados apéndices para ganar algo de calor. Caminó lentamente hacia su coche. Quería llegar a él. Pero su cuerpo no parecía permitírselo. Deseaba llegar a su departamento, cambiarse y dormir. Olvidar todo.

De repente, una cálida mano se posó en su hombro asustándole, haciéndola brincar de sorpresa.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado del segundo capítulo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Aquí les dejó el tercer capítulo, disfruten la lectura. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

Con temor, volteó lentamente, mirando a los ojos al hombre que la había tocado segundos antes. Sasuke Uchiha. Su tormento de toda la noche.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? —Con su aterciopelada y grave voz preguntó.

—Sí, solo me asustaste un poco. ¿Necesitas algo? —Cuestionó curiosa. La curiosidad mató al gato, bien dicen.

—La verdad, si, si hay algo que necesito y he querido toda la noche, más no me había atrevido antes. —Rápidamente, y sin permitirle reaccionar, se apoderó de sus labios.

Fue como si un remolino se agolpara en su mente. Era la primera vez, en su vida, que sentía algo como esto. Quedó bloqueada momentáneamente. Perdida en las sensaciones, provocadas por Sasuke. Se sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que venía? Se reprochó interiormente.

No. La realidad era distinta. Sakura lo sabía. Y, aun así, no lo detuvo, deseaba que ocurriera. Por eso no lo paró. Por eso no se alejó. Necesitaba sentir sus expertos labios contra los suyos. Aquellos sensuales labios moverse contra los propios.

Toda la noche lo quiso. Trató de mentirse, urdiendo ideas contrarias. Sin embargo, mientras más trataba de convencerse, su cabeza le llevaba la contraria. La sensación se encontraba ahí, con ella, toda la velada. Le escocía la piel de tanto esperar. Y, ahora, odió eso. Se traicionaba a ella misma. Todo su cuerpo anhelaba aquella caricia. Se enojó consigo misma, era un error. De seguro él tenía mujer ó novia ó, por lo menos, una amante.

Al parecer, el cuerpo de Sakura llamó al de Sasuke. Lo invitó, indirectamente, a besarla. Lo sedujo y quedó atrapado en sus redes. Su deseo fue concedido por el universo.

Ella no fue la única anhelante. Sasuke la besaba con vehemencia, con hambre contenida. El beso envió agradables escalofríos a su cuerpo, las mariposas volvieron y se arremolinaron en su vientre. Era increíble. Su mano tocando su cintura la derretía. Su cercanía, su reconfortante calor, su presencia y su exquisito aroma masculino. Ya ni siquiera el frío aire representaba un inconveniente. Su cuerpo se encontraba en llamas. Se vio privada de la razón. Se dejó llevar. Lo besó con igual o mayor intensidad. Correspondió a su avance, abriendo su boca lentamente, permitiéndole saborear el interior aterciopelado y dulce. No podía contenerse. No quería hacerlo. Cayó en el abismo sin retorno. Se enamoró de Sasuke Uchiha.

El roce, antes salvaje, de sus labios, se volvió lento y sosegado, pero no menos profundo. Se separaron, bajando lentamente la intensidad, hasta que solo hubo un roce entre sus bocas. Las respiraciones de ambos agitadas. Los labios inflamados por los besos. Los dos tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Más no importaba. Una imperiosa necesidad de llorar le acogió el alma. Eran tantas cosas, sobrecargando su sistema, que no podía más. No lo entendía. Necesitaba abandonarse al llanto. Su alma se lo pedía. Pero no lo haría. No enfrente de él. Lo haría en la intimidad de su departamento, ahí, donde, nadie, la pudiera oír.

Como pudo, del bolso que traía consigo, sacó las llaves de su auto. Sasuke solamente la observaba. Divertido de su reacción. Inmerso en el mar de sensaciones creado, por el simple roce de sus labios, por un beso.

Sakura quería huir. No, necesitaba huir de él. De todo aquello sentido momentos antes. Estaba mal. No podía, no debía sentir todo eso. Él, no era más que un extraño, un simple conocido que le presentó su hermano. Pero no era así. Su cuerpo, ella conocía sus propias reacciones, le decía que Sasuke le gustaba. Era atractivo. Por más que su mente lo negara y tratara de refutarlo.

¿Cómo pasó eso? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Sakura jamás había creído en el amor a simple vista. A veces, hasta pensaba en la no existencia del amor y sus parientes. Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de su auto y entró en el, dejó a Sasuke ahí, sin permitirle que hablara. No tenía ganas de hablar. Metió la llave en la ranura y encendió el auto, respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar un estable ritmo cardiaco, miró por la ventana. Sasuke la contemplaba con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Una muy sugestiva. Se fijó en los rojos labios del hombre, le dieron ganas de sentirlos otra vez. Se abofeteó mentalmente por el pensamiento. ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Vete!, gritó una voz en su cabeza. Lo mejor para su salud mental era hacerle caso.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, emprendió el rumbo de regreso a su hogar. Tratando de dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada, se concentró en conducir. Miró atentamente por los espejos retrovisores, su mirada perdida en la calle como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, se centraba en ver como la luz de los semáforos cambiaba de amarillo a rojo, de rojo a verde, en cada alto en donde debía detenerse. Trataba de perderse observando los numerosos anuncios con sus luces llamativas y sus colores vibrantes, la distraían lo suficiente. El recuerdo del beso llegaba, con mayor fuerza, imponiéndose, penetraba las débiles barreras, haciéndose presente frente a todo lo demás, quebrando los muros construidos mucho tiempo antes. No la dejaba en paz.

Treinta minutos fueron como treinta horas. Su destino parecía cada vez más lejano, en vez de más cerca. Por fin, diez minutos después, llegó al estacionamiento de su edificio. Buscó su lugar para aparcar. Una vez lo hubo encontrado, acomodó el auto en el. Apagó su auto. El motor cedió con un fuerte rugido, como de león.

Sus cavilaciones giraban en torno a Sasuke Uchiha. Tanto tiempo construyendo murallas y él, con tan solo un beso, las destrozó en unos minutos. _**"Unos excelentes minutos"**_. Su subconsciente le contestó. Era verdad.

El beso, le había agradado en demasía, cargado de todo lo que ella buscaba de un contacto boca con boca: apasionado, ardiente, húmedo, exquisito, suave, vehemente, fuego puro. La sensación de sus labios contra los de Sasuke, no se parecía a ningún otro beso que hubiera compartido antes.

La caricia de sus labios y su lengua, fueron perfectas. Sasuke parecía ser de los hombres que sabían cómo besar. No. No parecía, él sabía besar muy bien. Perfectamente bien.

Lo había comprobado recientemente.

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Las sensaciones todavía presentes, trató de alejarlas. Un poco más compuesta, abrió la puerta de su coche, salió de él. Una vez afuera, cerró la puerta de nuevo y encendió la alarma. Distraídamente metió las llaves a la bolsa y se encaminó a la entrada del imponente edificio. Esperaba que, mañana, Sasuke Uchiha fuera pasado y no se acordara de ella jamás. Por su salud psicológica, ese hombre no debía permanecer en sus pensamientos, debía olvidarse de él.

El trayecto a su departamento era confuso. Como si una densa niebla se hubiera apoderado de ella. No recordaba ni haber entrado al edificio, ni haber subido al ascensor ni llegar a su hogar. Su mente, embotada en lo recientemente pasado, no lo había registrado. Todo fue sistemático. Su cuerpo conocía de memoria el camino así que no necesitó prestar atención. Como un androide, con la cabeza llena de comandos, avanzó hasta su departamento.

Todo se volvió mucho más claro cuando terminaba de ponerse el pijama. La verdad, estaba perdida. Toda ella, era un caos total.

La confusión se apoderaba de sus sentidos. No le gustaba. Detestaba la confusión. Era mejor lidiar con la tristeza o la melancolía, pues aquel sentimiento era frustrante y cruel. No estando acostumbrada a ella, no sabía qué hacer. Se sintió perdida momentáneamente. Ese hombre, lo logró, logró remover en su interior. Se preguntaba una y otra, la posibilidad de que eso hubiera sucedido. Solo unas cuantas horas, solo eso. Sus miradas se enfrentaron con profundidad. Charló con él quince minutos. Se sentó a su lado en la cena. Nada más. No era algo muy especial que digamos. No lo conocía de toda la vida. Tampoco eran buenos amigos, ni siquiera se gustaban el uno al otro. Solo bastaron una sonrisa, el sonido de su voz, su mirar infinito y un beso para volverla loca.

Y aquí estaba. Hecha nudos con todo lo acontecido. Rechazando la idea de haberse enamorado de un hombre completamente ajeno y extraño para ella.

Era lo más congruente, dictaba su mente, no era posible eso. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo. Si, concordaba con eso. Ojalá todo pensamiento fuera tan fácil de llevar a cabo.

Aun así, Olvidar era la mejor opción. Al fin y al cabo, mañana no vería al Uchiha, ni tampoco en mucho tiempo. Bueno, tenían amigos en común, pero, tampoco los miraba muy seguido. Después de ese pensamiento su mente se tranquilizó un poco. Muy pocas las posibilidades de ocurrencia de ese suceso. Ya no se verían más.

Decidió hacerle caso a lo recientemente pensado. Una sonrisa traviesa surgió en su rostro. Ahora solo necesitaba dormir y enfocarse, por completo, en su libro. Sí, eso haría.

Temprano, por la mañana, Sasuke Uchiha y su beso, solo serían una fuente de inspiración para sus escritos. Una inspiración para dar rienda suelta a la magia que encantaba a sus lectoras; una ayuda para escribir el libro que planeaba.

Y, lentamente, el sueño la alcanzó, se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

Para Sasuke, la situación era totalmente diferente. Le encantó besar a la hermosa pelirosa, no se arrepentía. De hecho, se había quedado con ganas de más. Su reacción lo divirtió. Le encantó darse cuenta de que no le era indiferente. El cuerpo de Sakura reaccionó ante el suyo y eso le gustó.

Sentirla entre sus brazos, su suavidad, su menuda pero proporcionada figura, contra su cuerpo, su aroma tan… femenino. Solo recordarlo erizaba su piel y no precisamente por el frío de la noche. Todo de ella lo embriagaba. Por eso no se detuvo. Se dejó llevar por un impulso que, a final de cuentas, lo ayudó a comprobar su teoría: _**Ella si notaba su presencia**_.

Al principio, cuando recién se la presentaron, creyó lo contrario. Se comportó tan amable y educada… tan distante. No esperaba eso. Por lo general las mujeres, le coqueteaban, babeaban por él. Ella no. Al menos, eso pareció cuando estuvo hablando con ella. Le formulaba preguntas sobre ella y sobre su trabajo, y Sakura contestaba lo adecuado y siempre manteniendo las distancias. Eso lo sorprendió. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera. Jamás, antes, una mujer lo había tratado con tanta frialdad. Él las trataba mal, normalmente, y no viceversa.

Eso lo hacía más interesante todavía. Sakura no era como las demás. Eso le gustaba; las demás mujeres solo lo fastidiaban. Lo agobiaban con sus indirectas y se ridiculizaban tratando de seducirlo sin recato alguno.

Sonrió lentamente. Le interesaba. Verdaderamente le interesaba. No entendía que pasaba con él. Podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, solo con chasquear los dedos, pero a Sasuke Uchiha le atraía Sakura Haruno.

La hermosa y orgullosa Sakura Haruno. Con su porte y elegancia lo atrapó sin quererlo. Lo engatusó. Y, Sasuke, se dejó guiar por su instinto. Este le decía, más bien, le gritaba, que Sakura Haruno debía ser de él. Solamente para él.

Su cerebro maquinó la siguiente jugada. Una sonrisa arrogante y llena de malicia apareció en su rostro. Utilizaría cualquier medio necesario para conquistarla. Las piezas se empezaron a mover en su mente, tramando su siguiente estrategia de batalla.

—En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. — Susurró para sí mismo.

Necesitaba una ducha fría. El beso lo dejó deseoso. Esa mujer, con un roce de sus labios, encendió su libido; fue como si a un bote de gasolina le hubiera echado un cerillo encendido. La reacción es instantánea, explosiva. Lo mismo le sucedió al guapo pelinegro. Sentía la sangre recorrer su cuerpo de manera desenfrenada; consiguió excitarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su propio coche. De verdad, le urgía una ducha bien fría, le esperaba una noche muy larga por delante.

Parado frente al auto, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Se acomodó en el asiente y puso el vehículo en marcha.

Cuarentaicinco minutos después, se aparcaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio más lujoso de toda Konoha.

Su departamento se encontraba ahí. En la planta más alta. El piso número 13. Era un edificio hermoso. Toda su estructura finamente planeada, sus elegantes ventanales y el amplio estacionamiento.

Exquisito.

De muy buen gusto. No por nada un piso costaba tan caro en ese lugar.

Aparcó el coche. Salió de él y accionó la alarma. Inmediatamente después, se dirigió al ascensor. Presionó el botón correspondiente al estacionamiento y esperó, pacientemente, a que llegara. Una vez hubo llegado, subió en el. Dirigió su mano hacia los botones y apretó el piso correspondiente.

Sintió un pequeño jalón indicador de que, el elevador, empezaba a subir. Se quedó pensativo, con la mirada dirigida a las plateadas puertas, viendo un punto indefinido. En su mente, al ralentí, lo vivido anteriormente se repetía una y otra vez.

El recuerdo era agradable. Sumamente excitante. Una brillante idea cruzó por su cabeza. Mañana iniciaría su relación con la mujer de ojos color jade.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Debo decir que esta es la primera historia que he hecho. Gracias por los review, es más de lo que esperé obtener en tan poco tiempo.**

**Saludos.**

_**Karly666-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos. Aquí les dejó el cuarto capítulo, disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

Esa noche no soñó. Eso era bueno. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era soñar con él. Ya estaba. Lo recordaba, otra vez. Como un relámpago, el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha y su sonrisa engreída, cruzaron por su cerebro. Se estancaron en él, y no pudo evitar el rememorar el fantástico momento compartido.

Suspiró derrotada. Aunque quisiera olvidar, su mente no se lo permitía. Era imperdonable. Debía salir de su cabeza, por favor, solo lo vio una vez.

Eso fue suficiente, se dijo a sí misma. Un hombre como él era difícil de no recordar. Era imposible no verlo, cuando eran tan pocas las personas en la "fiesta" de Hinata.

Se reprochaba el desearlo tanto. Era cierto, ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de saborear sus labios de nuevo. Una sonrisa seductora curveó sus labios. No besaba mal. Todo lo contrario.

Se levantó de la cama y entró directo al cuarto de baño. Treinta minutos después salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, secando el exceso de agua. Buscó entre los cajones y sacó ropa interior, una blusa de tirantes gruesos y un pequeño short.

Se cambió de forma lenta; después, se dirigió a su pequeña oficina. Esta, se encontraba un lado de la sala, conectada directamente con el pasillo que llevaba hacia su habitación.

Decorada de una fina manera, era su lugar de concentración, su lugar de trabajo. Su lugar favorito para estar, para sentirse a gusto y en paz. Era extraño como la decoración del sitio la mantenía en calma y feliz. Buena combinación cuando lo único que quería era mantenerse alejada de todo.

Esas paredes habían visto el nacimiento de sus personajes, del ultraje de los detalles. Dentro de ella urdió conversaciones, descripciones y echó su imaginación a volar. Ahí imaginó y creó sus mejores novelas. Definitivamente era el lugar ideal para perderse del mundo.

Ahí, donde se dedicaba a la creación de nuevas historias, donde la inspiración aparecía y la ayudaba a crear, a imaginar nuevas situaciones, hermosos personajes y exitosas sagas que elevaban su fama y carrera.

No es que escribiera para ser famosa. No. La primera vez que lo hizo era simplemente como un pasatiempo. Algo que se volvió su pasión y, tiempo después, su carrera.

A ella le gustaba escribir románticas historias, cuentos donde el bueno siempre gana y las doncellas son protegidas por su amado. Lo consideraba su forma de darle al mundo un poco de esperanza. Ayudaba a que las personas pudieran soñar.

Jamás creyó, sinceramente, que sus novelas llegarían a ser tan famosas, fueran tan leídas y ella exitosa.

Un simple sueño se volvió realidad cuando la editora de una importa imprenta a donde llevó su primera novela le habló por teléfono. La mujer aceptó su libro, y, no solo eso, al día siguiente le hizo un contrato, Sakura lo firmó gustosa.

Ahora, cualquier persona podría imaginar y soñar con sus cuentos. Escapar de la realidad y perderse en un mundo diferente al que vivían siempre.

Sonrió. Estaba feliz, al menos, con su carrera. Eran algunos aspectos de su vida, por otro lado, con los cuales estaba insatisfecha.

Una sonrisa arrogante y unos ojos color azabache, como fuego negro y ardiente, se hicieron presente en su cabeza. Por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, Sasuke Uchiha había sido borrado: no existía. Y, ahora, regresaba para atormentarla.

En cierta manera, lo consideraba una ironía, no era tan malo haberlo conocido. Tal vez podría haber algo entre ellos. Por un instante quiso creerlo. Pero sabía de sobra que no era posible. Él, aunque la hubiera besado, debía de tener alguna clase de compañera femenina. Un espécimen como él, era imposible que estuviera solo.

A quien trataba de engañar. Pudo sentir la química entre ellos. Solo con pensar en él, las mariposas regresaban.

* * *

Un mes completo transcurrió desde el primer y único día de su encuentro. Lentamente, con el paso del tiempo, el recuerdo del beso y Sasuke Uchiha, fueron relegados a lo más recóndito de su memoria.

Como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

La vida continúo. Sus firmas de libros y presentaciones fueron un éxito. Cobró fama con premura. El libro se vendió como pan caliente. Uno de los mejores que había escrito hasta la fecha.

Unas vacaciones le esperaban. Relajarse y sacar tensiones para, después, empezar otro proyecto.

Su día empezó muy bien. Durmió tranquilamente durante toda la noche, por consiguiente, se levantó tranquila y relajada.

Desayunó algo ligero; fue a su habitación a cambiarse para dar un paseo por el parque.

Afuera, hacia un día esplendido y no iba a desperdiciarlo. Metió las llaves de su departamento y su celular en el bolso para, rato después, salir a paso lento de su hogar.

No sabía qué hacer. Tenía unos meses solo para ella, para disfrutar, e iba a vivirlos al máximo.

Caminó por el parque donde los árboles, frondosos y verdes, se mecían suavemente a causa del viento. Una que otra hoja se desprendía de ellos cayendo, lentamente, en el suelo, para ser arrastrada a donde sea que el aire fuera. Arrastrándola con su invisible ser, cientos de miles de kilómetros, lejos, por el infinito azul del cielo.

Su cabello, suelto, se mecía en suave vaivén, detrás de ella, en compás con su andante forma. Prosiguió su camino sin contratiempos, observando las pequeñas maravillas que la naturaleza ofrece.

Una pequeña ardilla, de oscuro color café, pasó corriendo frente a ella. Unos metros enfrente, se paró, contemplándola con sus enormes ojos color avellana. Segundos más tarde, continuó su maratón rumbo la copa de un enorme y frondoso árbol. La persiguió con la vista, topándose con un nido llenó de pequeños pajaritos sin plumas. La madre no se encontraba con ellos, tal vez buscando alimento para sus recién nacidos hijitos.

Un gentil murmullo se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Respiró profundo, inhalando el fresco aire. Olores a hierba mojada, al rocío matinal de la brisa y tierra húmeda inundaron sus pulmones. El astro rey brillaba con toda su fuerza. Hoy el clima estaba perfecto. No como la noche anterior donde el frío y sus delgados brazos la atraparon, poniéndola en aprietos.

Debía salir más y relajarse. Hinata y todas sus amigas tenían razón. Le hacía falta vivir la vida, adquirir más experiencias, pasear, recorrer exóticos lugares. Tener más aventuras.

Su celular sonó, sacándola de reflexiones. Rebuscó en su bolso y, una vez encontrado, lo agarró retirándolo del interior color blancuzco. Miró la pequeña pantalla buscando el nombre de quien la molestaba. Unas letras blancas en un fondo negro marcaban la palabra "Tsunade". Era su editora, o sea, su jefa, quien irrumpía su paz y tranquilidad.

Con premura, contestó el aparato que descansaba en sus manos. No podía hacerla esperar, consciente de lo poco paciente que era la mujer.

—Bueno, hola Tsunade, ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

—Sakura, te tengo muy buenas noticias. Espero que estés sentada, si no es así, siéntate por favor. —exclamó la voz excitada por la bocina imperceptible del celular.

Como se lo pidió, volvió al lugar donde se encontraba para sentarse en la banca color blanco. Varios sentimientos la golpearon. No estaba segura de que esperar. Tsunade siempre iba directo al grano, no se andaba por las ramas, pero en esta ocasión lo hacía.

—Dime, ¿De qué se trata? –habló Sakura a la expectativa.

—Bien, primero déjame felicitar, desde que llegaste a nuestra editorial hemos tenido muchas más ventas. Aunque iniciaste muy joven, te di mi apoyo y resulto ser una de las mejores cosas que he hecho. Esta mañana, Jiraiya me habló, me enteré de que las ventas de tu libro han sido muy altas. Llevas 4 millones de copias vendidas, en menos de un mes, ¡puedes creerlo! Esto es todo un récord. Me siento tan contenta de ver cómo has progresado, me siento orgullosa de ti, Sakura, no solo eres una escritora mas, eres parte de mi familia, te considero como mi hija. La hija que nunca me anime a tener.

Por eso, y porque has trabajado tan duramente durante todo este tiempo, hemos decidido darte un premio por tu excelente trayectoria —Terminó su monologo esperando una respuesta.

—E…es en serio. No lo puedo creer. Jamás creí que algo así me pasaría. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! —Contestó eufórica. Todavía no podía creerse las anteriores palabras dichas por la otra mujer.

—El caso es que, te tenemos un premio, has trabajado muy duro, unas vacaciones es lo menos que te mereces por todos los volúmenes, hasta ahora, vendidos. Mañana, como a eso de las ocho en punto, pasará por ti una limusina, la cual, te llevará al aeropuerto.

Te reservamos un asiento, en primera clase, para ir a la isla Iubesc. En ésta se encuentra uno de los hoteles más lujosos del mundo, te reservamos una habitación ahí, todo corre por cuenta de la editorial. Tienes una semana para ser tratada como la princesa que eres. Hay un spa enorme; playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas, azules y verdes. Aunque es una isla pequeña, cuenta con todo lo adecuado para relajarse y perderse del mundo entero.

También tiene centros nocturnos, donde puedes conocer personas, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, hay de todo en ese lugar.

Tú no sufres por el dinero, así que, diviértete y no veremos cuando regreses. Adiós. —La voz firme y melodiosa de Tsunade Senju se dejó de escuchar, en su lugar un Bipppp señal de que la llamada había sido terminada, y Sakura todavía se encontraba atónita.

Llevaba diez años trabajando para la editorial Senju y nunca le habían dado algo como eso: un viaje a una isla paradisíaca. La sangre corría acelerada por sus venas; la emoción le embriago la mente y el cuerpo, como si del más delicioso y caro licor se tratara.

No lo creía. De hecho, movió su mano sólo para pellizcar su antebrazo. La pequeña marca roja que se formó en su brazo, le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba dormida, ni tampoco se encontraba soñando. Era la pura realidad.

Rápidamente, y con la anterior euforia en su sistema, se levantó de su asiento y emprendió el regreso a su hogar. Tenía mucho que empacar. ¡Estas serían las mejores vacaciones de su vida! ¡Sí señor!

* * *

_**Sasuke Uchiha estaba**** frustrado**_.

Llevaba una semana interactuando con unos nuevos inversionistas; tratando de convencerlos, con argumentos válidos y estudiados, de que, poner su dinero en manos de US Corp., era la mejor opción para que sus ganancias y dinero se vieran multiplicadas.

Pero ninguna de sus palabras parecía tener validez. Se le acababan los argumentos y las razones. Eran los socios más difíciles de convencer de toda su vida. Todo un reto, eso le gustaba, no se dejaría intimidar.

Sasuke Uchiha, nunca abandonaba un desafío, sin pelear primero. La primera batalla la perdió, sin embargo, la guerra seguía en pie. Estaba dispuesto a todo por salir bien librado del siguiente round de la contienda.

Así decidió, para convencerlos que los hoteles de su compañía eran los mejores, invitarlos a uno de sus mejores recintos. El hotel _**Tsuki**_, ubicado en la isla **Iubesc**, era lo que le faltaba para cerrar el trato.

Les otorgaría los mejores servicios, les daría trato preferencial y, a la vez, tomaría un pequeño descanso. Un plan perfecto.

Después de todo, podía permitírselo, no era nada. Serían negocio y placer al mismo tiempo. Aunque, personalmente, no le gustaba mezclar las dos cosas, lo haría. Necesitaba relajarse y respirar el aire limpio de la exótica isla.

Su estrategia era mostrarles como trataban al cliente y por qué, éstos, siempre regresaban. Porque lo hacían. Se la pasaban tan bien y, al siguiente año, volvían. Era un lugar muy caro, y de todas maneras, siempre se encontraba a su capacidad máxima. Hacer reservaciones se tornaba sumamente difícil en algunas épocas del año. Aunque, para Sasuke, no existía ese problema.

La nueva inversión le dejaría mucho dinero. Planeaba construir un hotel en las islas canarias, la única parte del mundo donde todavía no tenía uno. Sus construcciones se encontraban desperdigadas por todo el mundo, fama internacional y bien merecida, y no solo eran hoteles de lujoso, también restaurantes, bares y discotecas.

El ramo del entretenimiento le gustaba. Aunque él prefería no frecuentar lugares como los bares y las ruidosas discotecas, si le apetecía conocer fantásticos paisajes, relajarse y tomarse una buena copa; comer deliciosa comida y dejar tensiones atrás, provocadas por el trabajo.

Llevaba tres días ya, se encontraba relajado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Los inversionistas eran huesos duros de roer aunque, poco a poco, iban cediendo. Lo más importante, en ese instante, para él, era hacerlos firmar el gordo contrato que descansaba, donde se hospedaba, en la habitación del hotel.

En eso iba pensando cuando, de repente, por ir en otro mundo, chocó contra alguien a quien no había visto venir. Aunque él no era el único, ella iba distraída mirando el hermoso cielo que se cernía sobre ellos. Solamente, en acto reflejo, cerró los ojos esperan un golpe que nunca llegó.

Reaccionó hasta escuchar la voz masculina de la persona sosteniéndola entre sus musculosos y cálidos brazos.

—Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí. — Terminó de decir con sorna en su voz.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenida. Díganme si la historia les está gustando.**

**Saludos.**

_**Karly666-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. Aquí les dejó el quinto capítulo, disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto.**

**Un agradecimiento especial para Rachel, cuyo comentario me hizo el día. Por esa razón hoy subo doble capítulo. Saludos!**

* * *

—Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí. Pero si es nuestra famosa escritora. —Terminó de decir con sorna en su voz.

Ella simplemente se le quedó viendo como si tuviera cuatro cabezas y, cada una de ellas, estuviera escupiendo fuego por la boca. Sorprendida. Asombrada, incluso.

La última persona del planeta a quien esperaba encontrarse, en un lugar tan recóndito, era a Sasuke Uchiha. Vaya lugar tan pequeño es el mundo.

El destino actuaba, caprichoso, como siempre. Entrometiéndose con sus largos, transparentes y grises tentáculos. De eso no cabía dudas. Y ella que pensaba alejarse de todo y de todos, llevar a su mente a un estado relajado, para al regresar, empezar un nuevo libro del que esperaba obtener mucha inspiración del viaje que la editorial le había regalado, necesitaba algo de paz.

No esperó un desenlace como este. Sasuke Uchiha. Su solo nombre le causaba escalofríos. Su presencia, la volvía loca.

—Que sorpresa. — Fue lo único que sus labios dejaron escapar.

Como escritora conocía infinidad de palabras del español, y aun así, sólo pudo pronunciar dos de ellas. No quería que él se diera cuenta del estado el cual, su encuentro, le acarreó, mas era inevitable. Él, ya se había dado cuenta, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, mientras lo miró directo a los ojos.

Una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios masculinos. Este viaje sí que iba a ser de provecho, no solo conseguiría el jugoso contrato, si no que, también, la tendría a ella, Sakura Haruno se unió a su ecuación perfecta.

Por fin, la conquistaría, su trabajo no se lo permitió antes pero ahora, estaba al alcance de su mano, lo haría de forma rápida y letal. La seducción sería directa, sin tapujos, la quería y la obtendría. Haría lo necesario.

Sin querer, se enamoró de ella, desde la primera vez que la miró, y la conseguiría. Era un Uchiha, y los Uchiha conseguían todo lo que querían. Y, Sakura, no era la excepción. Su mente, brillante, formuló la estrategia que usaría en los días que le restaban de su estadía en la isla, aunque era un tiempo corto en demasía, no se le escaparía.

No, claro que no. Ella cedería a sus encantos, estaba seguro de ello, sería de él y de nadie más. ¿Era posible amar en tan poco tiempo?

Al principio, creyó estar encaprichado, pensó que al no haber logrado más que un muy apasionado beso, su cuerpo la deseaba, pero solo quería sexo, se encontraba frustrado sexualmente, más que evidente era la química sexual que existía entre ellos, sin embargo, al no volver a verla y solo pensarla y anhelarla constantemente, se dio cuenta que otro tipo de sentimiento lo embargaba.

Uno profundo y totalmente diferente de lo que antes hubiera sentido. Su cuerpo la llamaba, la anhelaba, la deseaba, pero no por el sexo. Era mucho más profundo que eso. Se reprimía mentalmente por sus figuraciones, ¿Cómo enamorarte de alguien a quien solo viste una vez? ¿Cómo explicar lo que, el simple recuerdo de ella, evocaba en cuerpo?

No podía, eso lo molestaba, podría tener a la mujer que se le antojara, de todas maneras, él quería a una. Mujer a la que no volvió a ver, se asemejaba a un milenio el tiempo desde su ultimo encuentro.

Y a la que ahora, la tenía todavía entre sus brazos, recreándose con sus curvas pegadas a él, con su calor y su suavidad.

Aspiró fuerte, una profunda bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones de su exótica y embriagante esencia. Lo volvía loco. Su dulce voz lo sacó de su mar de ideas y cavilaciones.

—Sí, ¿Qué decías?, no te escuché. —

Tuvo que disculparse pero se encontraba tan perdido, solo había visto sus rojos labios moverse, sin escuchar sus palabras, deseando borrar la distancia entre ellos para besarla. ¡Demonios!, ¿Qué diablos le estaba haciendo esa mujer? Su sola presencia, lo enloquecía, lo volvía un tonto.

— ¿Podrías soltarme?, Por favor. —

Tímidamente le volvió a repetir su demanda. No sabía porque él la intimidaba, ella no era ni débil ni tímida, pero él la hacía sentir como una adolescente enamorada, sus piernas se debilitaban cada segundo extra que pasaba en sus fuertes brazos.

—Sí, yo…lo siento. —

Fue lo que el pelinegro le dijo antes de retirarse con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Se sentía avergonzado. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo contemplándola, olvidó por completo que seguía abrazándola.

Vaya momento más embarazoso estaban viviendo. Se separaron, y siguieron contemplándose mutuamente por un tiempo, sin decir palabra alguna, viéndose directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en la presencia del otro, ahogándose en el mar profundo de los ojos del contrario. Hasta que, Sakura, recobró la cordura y rompió el mutismo expandido entre ambos los segundos anteriores.

—Y, dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que estás de vacaciones también, eso sería una coincidencia muy… extraña. —

Le demostraría a él, o más bien a sí misma, el poco significa del pequeño e incómodo encuentro que estaba viviendo después de un mes y cuatro días de su primer y último encuentro. Se sentía tonta por recordar, con exactitud, el transcurso de tiempo en el cual no se vieron. No sabía ni por qué, simplemente, lo conocía. No es que tuviera mucho significado, o ¿Sí?

—Estoy aquí en un viaje de negocios. — Fue su escueta respuesta, sonó algo rudo, mas no lo deseaba. En los ojos de su compañera vio prenderse la llama de la curiosidad.

—¿De verdad?, no tenía idea de que fueras un hombre de negocios. Cuéntame, ¿A qué clase negocios te dedicas? — Era verdad. Ella no conocía mucho de él, solo su nombre, pero eso no contaba. Acababa de caer en cuenta: estaba enamorada de un completo extraño, vaya que era patética.

—Lo que pasa es que llevo unas semanas tratando con unos importantes inversionistas, son unos ancianos muy duros debo de añadir, ellos invertirán en uno de mis mejores proyectos, verás queremos construir otro lujoso hotel, en las Islas Canarias.

Por esa razón, los invité a esta isla, este hotel fue una de mis inversiones más arriesgadas, costó millones de dólares, y a través de él quiero demostrarles que, una suma tan grande como la necesaria para ese jugoso proyecto, no corre peligro en US Corp. —

Terminó de explicarle con una arrogante sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro. Se miraba muy guapo cuando sonreía así. Sus apetitosos labios curvados hacia el extremo izquierdo de su rostro. Era digno de admirarse. Se abofeteo mentalmente para salir del estupor que, el simple acto de sonreír del hombre en frente de ella, le hubiese causado.

—En serio, no tenía idea. —Expresó asombrada. Ese hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas. Bueno, para ella lo eran, aunque Naruto le comentó que pertenecían a la misma junta.

— ¿Eres empleado de esa compañía? — La curiosidad pudo más, no quería entretenerse más con él, sin embargo no podía dejar de lado su naturaleza. A decir verdad, ella no lo miraba como un empleado sino como un empleador.

El rió. Su risa melodiosa la dejó noqueada por unos momentos, no podía ser más perfecto, mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado, se daba cuenta de las muchas cualidades de ese hombre.

Una alarma se encendió en su sistema. Eso no era, para nada, bueno. Alejarse, si, lo mejor para su salud mental. Buscaría un pretexto, lo bastante sutil, para irse de una vez. Debía poner tierra de por medio.

—No, Sakura, no soy empleado ahí, yo, soy el dueño de esa empresa. — Al parecer no erró en su reflexión. Él era el jefe.

— Empecé muy joven. Aun así, la he mantenido en pie, es considerada una de las más fructíferas. Me propuse ser el mejor de mi ramo, y ahora, lo soy. Me tomó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero he llegado, mas bien, hemos llegado muy lejos, porque no solo soy yo sino, también, todas las personas que me apoyaron y lo siguen haciendo trabajando día con día para seguir mejorando.—

Terminó su pequeño monólogo con determinación en la voz. Nunca se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que Sasuke fuera empresario, cada vez, la sorprendía más. Su primera impresión había sido de un arrogante y orgulloso hombre quien solo se preocupaba por él y por sus propios deseos.

Pero no era así, estaba muy equivocada, la realidad no era como la imaginó, no tenía nada que ver con su visión de un Sasuke dictador y egocéntrico.

No. Él, era mejor que eso. No hubo aires de grandeza en sus palabras, solo lo que un joven tuvo que pasar para construir un imperio, no solo reconocía el esfuerzo y empeño puesto por él mismo, también tomaba en cuenta a todos sus empleados.

Eso le gustaba. Mostraba, aunque fuera, un poco de humildad. Y ella lo creía diferente. Ahora, se encontraba más desesperada por salir de ahí, Sasuke la impresionaba más y eso era muy malo para ella.

—Me…me tengo que ir, tengo un recorrido por la isla y se me está haciendo tarde. Fue un gusto volverlo a ver Señor Uchiha. — Volvió al formalismo.

Necesitaba ser lo más distante posible. Pero no lo lograba. Encontraba cierta familiaridad en la presencia del guapo pelinegro. Aquello la disgustaba, no debía ser así, no lo quería, pero así era.

Y, guardando las formas, se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Era su forma de decir adiós. Lo hacía miles de veces, sin embargo, no sintió lo mismo al ser Sasuke con quien se estaba despidiendo.

Se alejó dejándolo atónito. Eso, Sasuke, jamás se lo esperó. Subió su mano para con ella tocar el lugar donde los suaves y cálidos labios de Sakura se posaron. Podía sentir su contacto, todavía.

La miró alejarse de él con prisa. Sonrió. Como lo pensó antes, no le era indiferente. Un plan fue trazado en su maquiavélica mente. Ya tendría la oportunidad de charlar más con ella. Y, si no era así, buscaría la forma de lograrlo.

Podía sentir sus mejillas arder. Vergüenza se apoderó de ella por el acto anteriormente realizado. No entendía el porqué. Era su modo de despedirse, pero con él, sensaciones extrañas se apoderaron de Sakura cuando lo besó.

Hubiera querido que fuera en la boca, en vez de en la mejilla. Su cara ardió un poco más. Pero qué cosas pensaba. Si, estaba decidido, planeaba alejarse lo más posible de él.

Una racha de alivio la recorrió de pies a cabeza. El hotel era inmenso. Ojalá no se lo encontrará de nuevo. Se engañaba, trataba, desesperadamente, de hacerlo, sabía, de antemano, que lo volvería a ver.

Más alivio le llegó de repente. Éste por lo último que atravesó su cerebro. Se reprendió por ello. Siguió caminando rápidamente. No tenía nada que hacer. Lo del recorrido fue una mentira para poder irse.

Una patética excusa para poder alejarse de su tóxica presencia. Alejarse de él y poder recobrar la calma. Su corazón no dejaba de latir presuroso. **¡Cobarde!**, una voz en su interior gritaba constantemente.

Cierto, pero era lo mejor. **¿Para quién?** Esa fastidiosa voz de nuevo. No la dejaba en paz. Ya encontraría el modo de callarla, se dijo continuando su camino, cambiando de rumbo hacia su habitación. Una siesta no le vendría nada mal.

Llegó a su cuarto. Y durmió. Cuando recobró la conciencia, el reloj, que se encontraba apostado enfrente de su cama, marcaba las siete de la noche. Se levantó perezosamente y se acercó a la ventana. Una preciosa luna se alzaba por encima de las cálidas aguas del mar.

"Suficiente luz para un paseo nocturno por la playa", pensó para sí misma. Se acercó a donde se encontraba su ropa, la temperatura estaba como a unos veinticuatro grados, decidió ponerse un vestido delgado y veraniego color rojo, corto y poco escotado.

Sacó unas sandalias de piso del mismo color del vestido, se miró en el espejo, arregló su cabello un poco, se encontraba lista para salir. Tomó un pequeño bolso a juego y metió las llaves y su celular, abandonando la habitación segundos después. Bajó presurosa por las escaleras, no esperó ni al ascensor, estaba impaciente por ver a la dorada luna en todo su esplendor.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Karly666-chan.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Aquí les dejó el sexto capítulo, disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto.**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo del día. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba platicando con uno de los inversionistas, cuando la vio pasar por el lobby. Pensaba unírsele. Se disculpó con su cliente, y tomó el mismo camino que Sakura unos minutos antes. La encontró sentada frente al mar, en la playa cercana al edificio, lucía esplendorosa.

Como una diosa. No, hasta afrodita envidiaría la belleza tan femenina de Sakura. Esta noche, echaba a andar el plan. Con paso decidido se acercó a ella. Y, sin hacer ruido, se sentó a su lado. Se miraba fantástica bajo la luz de la luna.

—Hola. — Dejó escapar como no queriendo arruinar el momento. Se encontraba tan absorta que se dió cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke, mucho tiempo después de su llegada.

—Hola — Devolvió el saludo, sin dejar de admirar el mar. La luna se reflejaba en él, dándole a sus olas un tono color oro pálido.

El tormento y causante de todos sus malestares se encontraba cerca de ella. De nuevo, la incomodaba, la incordiaba con su presencia, revolvía sus pensamientos y aumentaba sus inquietudes. Era extraño pero, por más que la buscaba en todos los rincones de su cerebro, la incomodidad no se presentó.

Sin quererlo, le gustaban las sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo cuando Sasuke se encontraba cerca, le agradaba su compañía más de lo que hubiera deseado. Se encontraba en completa contradicción. Jamás creyó la posibilidad de tener sensaciones tan… diferentes con la misma persona.

Primero, Sasuke la _**incomodaba**_, su reacción era de apartarse de él, de estar lo más lejos posible. Y ahora, le _**agradaba**_ su presencia, su cercanía era bienvenida por su cuerpo, oler su aroma tan masculino, tenerlo junto a ella parecía correcto.

_**Dudas.** _Su mente estaba llena de ellas, la golpeaban de manera brusca, llenando su cabeza de un sin fin de preguntas, cuestiones sin resolver, aun. Lo prudente sería irse pero… ¿no quería hacerlo?

Siguieron ahí, sentados, observando la pálida luna y oyen el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa, generando blanca espuma, yendo y viniendo, sin descanso alguno, en una danza interminable.

Se acercó un poco más a ella para poder observarla mejor, la luz irradiada por el satélite natural de la tierra la hacía lucir esplendorosa, la belleza de sus rasgos, la piel blanquecina, tan suave como la seda, los ojos profundos y atrayentes, los labios rojos entreabiertos… era toda una hermosura. Estaba dispuesto a todo para que ella lo quisiera, para que lo dejara acercarse, aunque sea un poco, y conocerla mejor.

La decisión fue tomada y él le pediría una oportunidad. Sasuke Uchiha nunca rogaba; Sakura Haruno era la excepción a la regla.

—Sakura… — Un simple susurro salió de sus labios, sin embargo, llegó a los oídos de la peli rosada.

—Sí. — Preguntó sin voltear a verlo. No se encontraba preparada para ello. Todavía, no.

—Dime, ¿Estarías dispuesta a darme una oportunidad? — Su voz era suave y cautivante, imposible de no prestarle atención, sin embargo, seguía sin mirarlo a la cara. Simplemente escuchaba con atención las palabras dirigidas hacia su persona.

—¿Sabes?, desde el primer momento que te vi, me gustaste. Estabas tan hermosa en la velada de Hinata, no pude detenerme y le supliqué a Naruto me presentara contigo. Al principio no quería pero, aun así, logré convencerlo.

Tienes una voz tan melodiosa que no quería dejar de escucharla. Me cautivaste por completo. Pero, tú, no pareces quererme cerca de ti. ¿Te molesta mi presencia, deseas que me vaya y no me acerque, nunca más, a ti? Si eso deseas, lo haré, solo tienes que decirlo y ya no me verás, no te molestaré de nuevo.

O ¿Me darías la oportunidad de poder conocerte más y conquistar tu corazón? — La pregunta había sido lanzada. Esperó a que la fémina sentada junto a él, le diera su respuesta.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron en demasía. Sasuke Uchiha, el guapo y exitoso hombre de negocios, se interesaba en ella, pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, ni un solo segundo esa posibilidad le cruzó por la mente.

Su corazón, que de por sí, con su sola presencia, latía apresuradamente, bombeó con más fuerza conforme su discurso avanzaba. Él le pedía una oportunidad para conquistarla.

_Era su elección._ Quería decirle que se marchara y la dejara en paz de una vez pero, en ese preciso instante, lo miró a los ojos.

**_Fatal error._ **Ya no se pudo despegar de ellos, quedó atrapada en su mirar profundo y centellante, brillaban con mucha determinación y la miraba con algo al que no supo ponerle nombre. Su cuerpo la traicionaba y, no podía hacer otra cosa, se rindió ante él.

Su voz, cargada con tanta pasión y sentimiento, con ansia y deseo, la hicieron sentirse deseada y querida por primera vez en su vida. Sasuke, no era como ella pensaba, no buscaba sexo, porque siendo sincera con ella misma, lo hubiera conseguido de cualquier mujer, incluso de ella misma.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, su adorado tormento, pidiéndole internarse en su vida. Que tonto, Sasuke ignoraba una parte: ya le había cautivado el corazón y se había hecho parte de su vida, pero no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

Era apresurado, aunque eso dictaba su corazón. Y lo seguiría. Por primera ocasión seguiría, ciegamente, los deseos de su corazón. Tenía la ocasión de ser feliz, si ella daba la respuesta afirmativa, y no la desaprovecharía, esta vez, no.

Centrado, como se mantenía, mirando los labios de Sakura, esperando que le respondiera, a la expectativa. Él le había dado su palabra de que la dejaría en paz, en caso de ser esa su decisión, sin embargo, no creía ser capaz de cumplir si ella le pidiera alejarse.

Utilizó su última carta para poder acercarse a la bella escritora, esperando escuchar una respuesta positiva, y se encontraba completamente nervioso esperando a su melodiosa voz decir, la que sería, su decisión final.

Nunca antes un nerviosismo tan grande le había recorrido el cuerpo, _era irritante_. Todo se resumía a dos palabras: **_Sí o no._ **Debía ser positivo pero no podía, sabía muy bien que Sakura no lo toleraba, era evidente. No entendía él, porque razón.

La espera parecía eterna. Fueron no más de cinco minutos los tomados por Sakura Haruno en los cuales estuvo batallando con su sub-consciente para dar una respuesta definitiva.

Sopesando los pros y los contras, deliberando la mejor manera de actuar, aun así, conocía de ante mano la respuesta que daría, simplemente la retenía en la punta de su lengua gritándole a su cerebro, el cual trabajaba al mil por hora, dar una respuesta negativa. Era absurda tanta pelea, al final, el corazón venció a la razón.

—...Sí. —

La contestación, en un suave y bajo sonido, llegó a los finos oídos de Sasuke produciéndole satisfacción absoluta. Se sentía capaz de pararse abrazarla, besarla y gritar al mundo su reciente victoria. Pero no quería asustarla. Solamente retrocedería en su batalla recién ganada.

Lentamente, y temiendo la reacción de su acompañante, tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la apretó en un signo de confianza, dándole las gracias por su aceptación. No lo echaría a perder, siendo la única oportunidad que tendría.

—No te arrepentirás de haber aceptado, voy muy en serio contigo, no estoy jugando cuando digo que me gustas. —

Fue lo último que se escuchó decir de ambos. Sin romper distancia y queriendo preservar, aunque fuera un poco más, la atmósfera en la cual se encontraba sumergidos, permanecieron ahí, por un tiempo más, buscando confort al lado del otro de esa manera.

Una delicada y fresca brisa les acariciaba el rostro de forma lenta. La noche avanzaba de manera rápida para las dos formas que, sentadas en la arena cerca del mar, se encontraban muy juntas.

Pidiéndole al tiempo, inconscientemente, detenerse para permanecer de esa manera. Pero, ambos, se encontraban cansados, debían dormir. Sasuke, como el caballero que era, se levantó de su asiento y la ayudó a levantarse, segundos después, iniciaron su camino de regreso al hotel.

Él la acompañó hasta su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el quinto piso, estaba muy cerca de la suya. Se pararon en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, enfrascados en una situación tensa.

Sakura, de forma nerviosa, revolvió su bolso buscando la llave para abrir la puerta, una vez la tuvo entre sus manos, se volvió hacia Sasuke para despedirse. Ninguno de los dos se esperó lo que pasó a continuación.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez, ninguno separó la vista, sin quererlo y por instinto, sus rostros se fueron acercando de una manera lenta, casi dolorosa, hasta que sus alientos se hicieron uno. Respiraban el mismo aire.

* * *

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capítulo del día de hoy. El siguiente lo subiré el domingo en la noche.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Karly666-chan**_

_**P.D: Cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos. Aquí les dejó el séptimo capítulo, disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sin esperar un segundo más, viéndose deseosa de sus besos, Sakura rompió la distancia, acercó su boca a la de Sasuke dejándose llevar.

Sus labios se encontraron por segunda ocasión desde que se conocieron, no lo pudieron evitar, por más que Sasuke deseaba ir lento con ella, se encontraba desesperado por besarla de nuevo.

Desde la mañana, cuando la volvió a ver después de un mes, sus labios lucían tan invitantes y atrayentes, estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante ellos. Pero se detuvo, todo por ella, si lo hacía la alejaría de él, y eso, a Sasuke, no le convenía.

Ya no más; los candados, manteniendo prisionero al deseo, se vieron rotos por ella. Sus bocas se acariciaban, lentamente, tratando de explorarlo todo, sin dejar un solo lugar virgen, sus lenguas danzaban la una contra la otra, encendiendo el fuego de sus cuerpos, excitándolos a los dos.

Pequeños gemidos, bebidos sedientamente por Sasuke, abandonaban a los labios femeninos. A Sakura le vacilaron las piernas, parecían no poder sostenerla más, así, buscando apoyo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro juntando más, si era posible, sus cuerpos.

Se abandonaron a los besos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, no existía, en el mundo, nada más sólo ellos y sus bocas saboreándose, recorriendo, sin parar, tomando de la otra todo la vida que les hacía falta.

Se separaron a regañadientes, la falta de aire se hizo presente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados todavía, deseando preservar las increíbles sensaciones recorriendo sus organismos, mientras realizaban su mutua exploración. Ambos tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, esperando a sus corazones iniciar un ritma más sosegado.

Se separaron de su abrazo con disgusto. Se despidieron con un casto beso y la promesa de verse mañana otra vez.

* * *

Inmediatamente después, bajo la mirada fijada de Uchiha, Sakura entró a su habitación para descansar. _**¡Como si pudiera hacerlo! **_El corazón le golpeteaba con tanta fuerza el pecho, su cuerpo ardía, y su cabeza daba vueltas, y, por consiguiente, no esperaba poder dormir.

Una sonrisa tonta surcó su rostro.

Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada, las mismas sensaciones, las mismas reacciones, aunque, esta vez, más fuertes. Las piernas, como de gelatina, no la podían sostener por más tiempo, por lo cual se sentó en lo más próximo que encontró para hacerlo. Suspiró agitada y feliz. Las cosas pintaban mejor en el mundo de Sakura Haruno. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Una descomunal excitación se encontraba esparcida por todo su ser. Algo que, antes, jamás fue sentido. Un simple beso. Fue todo lo utilizado por Sasuke para hacerla incendiarse, para excitarla, su corazón, con la marcha un poco más aminorada, iniciaba loca carrera solo con pensar en el fogoso beso compartido minutos anteriores.

Sólo un beso, ¿Qué pasaría si la hubiera acariciado, si esas expertas manos, tomándola de la cintura, hubieran recorrido su cuerpo y tocado sus más intimas partes? Su sangre se calentaba de sólo pensarlo. Trató de calmarse, dirigiendo su mente y pensamientos a cualquier cosa, pero fue en vano.

Esperó unos minutos a recuperar su ritmo cardíaco, y se paró de la silla donde momentos antes se sentó para tratar de componerse. Se quitó el bolso del brazo, el cual, por cierto, no retiró al entrar, y lo lanzó hacia un pequeño mueble. No importándole en donde cayera el objeto. Se retiró el vestido veraniego, lleno de arena, y lo posó en el piso junto al lecho. No hizo amago alguno de querer tomar el pijama. No tenía ganas, ni fuerzas para levantarse, por segunda ocasión.

Todo, dentro de los corredores de su mente, le recordaba a Sasuke. Hasta algún momento donde, por fin, el sueño le llegó de estampida, dejándola inconsciente, cuando, Sakura, menos se lo esperaba. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Él se quedó ahí, mirándola entrar. Aun después de que ella efectuara la acción, él, mantenía su puesto, seguía mirando hacia la puerta. En sus labios, perfectos y apetecibles, se encontraba una pequeña sonrisa. Una de triunfo.

Sakura Haruno, era, sin lugar a dudas, un hueso duro de roer. No quería dar su brazo a torcer pero, a Sasuke Uchiha, los retos, no lo intimidaban, eran su fuerte. Le agradaban más las situaciones poco comunes y difíciles, que algo fácil y sencillo de obtener.Y, ella, Sakura, lo era.

Pedir oportunidades y rogar, no se le daba muy bien, pero estaba seguro que ella lo valía. Valía la pena. En su juventud y adolescencia, había salido con muchas mujeres. **_Sencillo. _**Era guapo, sabía como conquistarlas, como engatusarlas, pero, por lo general, ellas solas, caían a sus pies, no se veía en la necesidad de implementar una técnica ni nada por el estilo.

Una pequeña invitación, comprarles una copa, sonreírles, lanzarles una mirada seductora, fueron unos de sus movimientos más utilizados en aquellas épocas. Cuando tenía tiempo para hacer y relajar las tensiones acumuladas por las excesivas cargas de trabajo y tener que soportar a su padre.

Mujeres, por doquier, que querían algo con él. Una simple aventura, una noche de pasión, sexo desenfrenado. Solo veían su gorda cartera, el renombre de su apellido, las riquezas que heredaría al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Solo eran caza-fortunas, mujeres ambiciosas movidas por el dinero, entrenadas para coger al pez más gordo, para aprisionarlo entre sus garras, y no dejarlo escapar, al menos, no tan fácilmente.

**_Dinero._ **Era una bendición pero, al mismo tiempo, una maldición de lo mas ruin y atroz. Ninguna era sincera, fingían, unas actrices muy buenas, buscando hacerlo caer rendido a sus pies, obtener una fortuna que, todavía, no se encontraba en su posesión.

Falsas muñecas, sin cerebro, barbies mimadas tras el metal más sobrevaluado del planeta tierra. Una total decepción. Aprendió a vivir con ella, a jugar las cartas que se encontraban justo enfrente de él.

Se divirtió, y mucho, debía admitirlo, aunque era cínico de su parte, pero así fue. Ese mundo, lo aborrecía, ya no era de su agrado. Quería tener una mujer a su lado con la cual despertar todas las mañanas, no una desconocida, la cual, le presentaron en un bar y se la llevo a la cama con el fin de satisfacer sus instintos más bajos.

_**No.** _Eso ya no le satisfacía. Dicen que tener muchas mujeres es de macho, empero, es de hombres el tener una sola y mantenerla a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe. Y, eso, él, lo creía fielmente.

Su inmadurez lo llevo a ser un mujeriego empedernido. Valiéndose de su dinero, ir a un bar, cada noche, era la rutina: coquetearle a una extraña, acostarse con ella, y, a la mañana siguiente, desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos.

Pero ahora, a sus casi treinta años, sentía que, su antigua vida, no era suficiente, ya no llenaba sus expectativas. A un después de tomar la decisión de buscar a una sola mujer, para formalizar una relación, casarse con ella, compartirlo todo, tener unos cuantos hijos, y ser felices, no pudo encontrar ninguna sola fémina llamando su atención hasta el punto de, todo lo anterior, llevarlo a cabo.

Hasta que, Sakura Haruno, apareció en su campo de visión. Alegre, radiante, alucinante, femenina, bella, una diosa por completo. Cayendo, así, en el profundo abismo de su ser, embriagándose con solo mirarla, lo llamó, desde el primer segundo en el que posó su azabache mirada en ella, supo, en aquel momento, que ella era la correcta.

La mujer indicada para él. ¿Cómo lo averiguó? Seguía siendo un misterio para Sasuke, lo único claro en su mente, ella era lo más importante, el universo conspiró en su favor, y, ahora, Sakura, se encontraba en la misma isla, pudiendo, por fin, tratar de conquistarla y llegar al corazón de aquella mujer como ella entró en el de él.

Sabia decisión fijarse en la exótica escritora. En ella veía tantas cosas. Defectos y virtudes, vamos, pues, no era ciego. Él creía tener más defectos que virtudes pero, de todas maneras, la de cabellera rosada, le permitió cortejarla como es debido. Y lo haría, el jamás se rendía frente a un reto, y este, no sería la excepción, claro que no, la conquistaría, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Camino por el largo pasillo, sin, si quiera, mirar por donde iba. El camino, sabido de memoria, no era una dificultad para él. Siguió caminando perdido en los largos corredores de su mente. ¿Cuál tendría que ser su siguiente movimiento? Se preguntaba.

Los pies avanzaban, monótonamente, un pie frente al otro, con parsimonia, sus pisadas haciendo eco en los pasillos, sus cavilaciones manteniéndolo encerrado en los confines de su mente, maquinando, lo que seria, su siguiente paso. La resolución llegó, como por arte de magia, una cena, algunos paseos, ser caballeroso, atento y galante, su estrategia rendiría frutos, él la creó para eso.

Volviendo a la realidad y, vislumbrando, por fin, los pasillos por los que caminaba, una sonrisa de felicidad surcó su rostro. Ya con la estrategia pensada, ahora sus cavilaciones viraban en torno al beso que se hubieron dado momentos antes. Pensó en los labios de Sakura, en sus caricias, en el calor desprendido por su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la base de la columna vertebral hasta llegar a las conexiones nerviosas de su cerebro. Solo pensar en aquello el fuego corría, despavorido, por su sangre, agolpándose en la parte baja de su cintura.

Una excitación, que no podía ser ocultada, se dejó notar. Se excitó con el hecho de besar sus labios y tocar su cintura. Deseaba tenerla desnuda, en su lecho, verla gemir debajo de él, pidiéndole que no se detuviera, y él, gustoso, respondería a sus ardientes suplicas. Otra vez, comenzaba a excitarse. Entre dientes, pronunció una maldición, lo más conveniente, para sí mismo y su cuerpo, el dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera tan… arrebatadora y particularmente excitante.

* * *

Una molesta luz se colaba por las cortinas que, vivaces, hondeaban con las rachas de viento entrantes por la ventana semi-abierta. El sueño, apoderado de ella por completo, no le permitía abrir los ojos. Llegó un punto, en donde la amarilla luz, pegó de lleno en sus ojos, sacándola de su estupor y del sopor acarreado por las horas dormidas y la falta de ganas de despertar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma lenta, se vio en la necesidad de cerrarlos de nuevo, todo parecía demasiado brillante para ellos. Acoplándose a la luminosidad del lugar, pestañeó varias veces, hasta poder mantenerlos abiertos. Al principio, formas vagas se volvían tangibles antes sus ojos, conforme pasaba el tiempo, las sombras se volvieron objetos, el mobiliario, contenido en la habitación, apareció frente a ella.

Recuerdos, de lo vivido la noche pasada, se agolparon en su mente con violencia, causando una leve jaqueca, haciéndola sonreír como una tonta enamorada. Volvió su cabeza, hacia el lado contrario, tratando de escapar de la fastidiosa luz, buscando confort. El reloj de la mesita mostraba las ocho con cuarentaicinco minutos, demasiado temprano, a su parecer. Poco más de cuatro horas, fueran las horas de sueño que pudo conciliar, no obstante, el cansancio no se hallaba presente en la joven mujer.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron el cuarto, como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba, no parecía el mismo, estaba hecho un desastre. Su bolsa, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, donde la tiró, desde la noche anterior, esta se había abierto dejando desparramadas en el piso, las pocas pertenencias que cargaba en ella. En la pequeña mesa, en donde tomaba sus alimentos, se encontraba el vestido utilizado la noche pasada, estaba llena de arena.

Al estar perdida, en quién sabe dónde, formuló un desastre por todo el lugar. Debía recoger todo, pero, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, prefería quedarse en cama a pensar y, si fuera posible, tomar otra siesta. Sabía que, una vez levantada, el sueño se le espantaba, pero quedaba la vaga esperanza, que esta vez, no fuera de aquella manera.

Tiempo después, cinco minutos exactamente, todavía acostada de forma nada elegante en la cama, la puerta fue tocada. Tres simples y leves toques a la entrada, ahora debía levantarse a abrir. Con la mayor pereza del mundo, se puso de pie, tomó una bata color crema dispuesta para ella en el perchero, y se acercó a la puerta para abrir a quien sea que tocara.

Tan solo abrir, un amable empleado de servicio a la habitación le entregó una carta y le sirvió el desayuno en el lado limpio de la mesa, la vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas, el empleado del hotel no prestó atención al tiradero, se limitó, severamente, a cumplir con su trabajo.

Una vez hubo terminado, le hizo una reverencia, le deseó un feliz día, y se apresuró a salir.

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza, no recordaba haber pedido desayuno, mucho menos, su desayuno favorito. Los días anteriores, simplemente, ordenaba cualquier cosa del menú, era práctica, aquello costaría más y no deseaba causar cargos extra a la editorial simplemente por sus caprichos de un desayuno como ese. Podía darse el lujo, aun así, no le apetecía hacerlo, agradecía, en demasía, el que le hubieran pagado semejantes vacaciones en una isla tan paradisíaca como en la que se encontraba ahora. Aquello sería un abuso, un exceso. Creía con ahínco.

Resolvió que, la respuesta a su interrogante, se encontraría en la carta, aquella entregada al entrar, por el amable y servicial joven.

Con mucha curiosidad la abrió, no tenía idea de quien provendría, deseosa por contestar las preguntas, constantes, fluyendo, como un río salvaje, hacia su mente.

Al leerla se asombró. Como demonios supo él a la hora en la que despertaría, acaso poseía algún sensor. Se rió de su tonto y ridículo pensamiento. Una carcajada simple y sarcástica fluyó de su boca. La carta, escrita con una elegante letra cursiva, contenía lo siguiente:

Sakura,

Espero hayas dormido muy bien, yo, sí que lo hice, espero no te moleste que te enviara el desayuno a tu cuarto, te preguntarás cómo supe a la hora en la que despertarías. Te contestaré: ni yo mismo lo sé, simplemente, aposté a una hora que ojalá fuese la correcta, en fin.

Sé que es tu favorito, aun así, espero te guste.

Te invito a cenar, pasaré por ti a las ocho de la noche,

Que tengas un excelente día,

Siempre tuyo,

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Una enorme sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro. El primer comentario de Sasuke la hizo reír como una niña, parecía conocerla bien, prefirió no pensar en ello. Lo otro, aquella cita que le proponía, la congeló por unos segundos. Ella correspondió a sus avances esa misma madrugada, a pesar de ello, el rubor subió a su cara; el permiso de cortejarla, ella se lo había dado.

Cierta duda trataba de colarse en su pecho, la apartó, tenía muchas ganas de ver al pelinegro, de nuevo, se encontraba pensando en él. Era imposible no hacerlo. Ahora, Sasuke, era parte de su vida, sin quererlo, se la ganaba con sus pequeños gestos de galantería.

Esperaba, sinceramente, que para Sasuke no fuera un juego, algo momentáneo para salir del aburrimiento y la rutina. Su corazón no lo soportaría. No de nuevo. No después de lo que pasó con él. El único al que le permitió conocerla, el cual le falló, la destrozó.

En cierta forma le daba miedo, le temía a lo que empezaba a florecer en su corazón. Rápidamente apartó las tristezas, solo con evocar el más mínimo recuerdo, caían como tormenta sobre ella. Implacable, sin piedad, se cernía sobre ella como el depredador a su presa.

Aparecían, escurriendo de sus ojos, formando ríos a lo largo de sus mejillas. Borrarlo era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor de las opciones, desaparecer aquel desastroso y desgarrador pasado. Pero era imposible.

Los humanos debemos vivir con el fantasma del pasado, constantemente aterrorizados, al que no podemos dejar atrás. Al que no podemos borrar de nuestros recuerdos, de nuestros corazones y de nuestras mentes. El pasado, vive con nosotros, día a día, jamás se marcha, nunca se esfuma. Cargamos, en cada momento y lugar, con todo aquello, siempre habrá una cosa, cualquier cosa, que nos lleve a recordar lo que no deseamos, persistentes, nos atosigan hasta la tumba.

Es fácil enamorarse, caer en su antiguo hechizo, y es mucho más fácil salir lastimado o herido de una circunstancia como aquella. Pero, si algo es difícil, imposible, es olvidar. Las memorias nos acompañan a lo largo de nuestras vidas, nos atosigan, aprendemos de ellas a no incurrir en el mismo error, son las lecciones que, por muy duras que estas sean, nos da la vida para llenarnos de experiencia y buscar un camino menos tortuoso, por decirlo así, para nuestra integridad.

Dejó de pensar en ello y se evocó en Sasuke y lo que usaría para su cena de esa noche. Se sentó en la mesa a disfrutar del desayuno, cortesía de Sasuke, acomodado elegantemente sobre la parte izquierda y centro de su mesa.

Comió lentamente, más de lo común, los alimentos que estaban servidos en tres platos, tratando de matar tiempo.

Al terminar, recogió todo, se dirigió a la mini sala, y llamó a servicio para que se llevaran los platos utilizados minutos antes, completamente ausente. Rato después de haber hecho la llamada, la puerta sonó, un muchacho respondió al llamado, parado frente a ella le pidió permiso para pasar, cinco minutos después salió llevando consigo en un carrito los platos sucios.

Ella siguió allí, sentada en el cómodo sofá, sin darse cuenta que el muchacho salió despidiéndose de ella. Suspiró felizmente, aunque existían dudas, deseaba apurar el tiempo, que pasara más rápido, para llegar a la hora concertada para su cita.

Con ello, se acordó que no tenía prendas elegidas para su cena con Sasuke, se levantó deprisa encaminándose a su maleta arrumbada en una esquina de la confortable habitación.

La tarde se la pasó conjuntado ropas y eligiendo las adecuadas para una cena formal, no sabía, a ciencia cierta, si Sasuke la llevaría a un restaurante lujoso, pero no quería lucir mal para él. No importaba si el lugar fuera formal o informal ella, simplemente, deseaba lucir linda para él.

Así pasaron las horas, lentas para ella, mientras encontraba algo perfecto para la ocasión y llevando a cabo, intrincados peinados y diferentes maneras de maquillarse, escogiendo aquello que la hacía lucir espectacular. Sin encontrar nada de su agrado, se rindió, no era muy adepta al maquillaje ni a llevar peinados de salón, decidió, por fin, ser natural y ella misma.

A veces, no se entendía ni ella misma, las circunstancias requerían un cambio, ella prefería ser natural y espontánea, en lugar de ensayar diálogos y lastimar su cabeza en espantoso peinados, los cuales, la mayoría de las veces, te hacen ver como una ridícula. Esos peinados, raros y extravagantes que las mujeres, hoy en día, utilizaban, no eran para ella. No, por supuesto que no.

Escogió un vestido simple, pero elegante, color rosa pastel, zapatos de tacón bajo un tono más oscuros que el vestido para combinar, alisó su cabello y lo dejó suelto, retirando algunos mechones de su rostro. El maquillaje, era muy natural, un poco de sombra, delineador negro para resaltar sus verdes ojos, y, por último, pintó sus labios de un invitante y esplendido color rojo.

Listo. Se encontraba lista para su cita, la cual, en unos minutos más, estaría en su puerta haciendo notar su presencia.

Con nerviosismo se acercó a donde, era mucho más fuerte, el sonido de un golpe educado y sosegado. Con las manos temblando, con urgencia, abrió la puerta de color café oscura, pintando, en su rostro, una sonrisa para recibir al que sería su cita de esa noche.

* * *

**Este, como los siguientes capítulos, serán un poco más largos que los primeros, he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente.**

**Gracias a_ Rachel_ por su comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. **

**Gracias, también, a todos los que leen este fic, significa mucho para mí.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Karly666-chan**_

_**P.D: Cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido. ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos. Aquí les dejó el octavo capítulo, por fin lemon. Espero que les guste, es la primera ocasión en la que escribo algo tan gráfico. **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

Recibió a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, orgullosa de cómo la miraba, dándole a entender lo emocionada que se encontraba.

—Luces preciosa, Sakura. — Elogió el pelinegro, mientras tomaba su mano y besaba el dorso de la misma, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias. Tú, también luces muy guapo. — Contestó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lo tomó del brazo y, con su bolso en la mano, salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose al elevador. Subieron al aparato color dorado, apretaron el botón del lobby y esperaron que bajara; se miraban a los ojos mutuamente.

El ambiente a su alrededor era calmado, lleno de comodidad, envueltos en un silencio agradable, la espera fue menor.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la puerta principal, justo frente a ellos. Caminaron para salir del edificio, buscando el auto de Sasuke, llegaron al estacionamiento donde el brillante automóvil los esperaba. Sasuke se encaminó a abrir la puerta de Sakura, con caballerosidad, le ayudó a entrar. Después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió al lado del conductor, abrió la puerta de color azul marino, y tomó posición delante del volante.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora a Sakura, encendió el motor, emprendiendo la marcha hacia su destino. Las calles de la pequeña ciudad eran de doble carril. Todo alrededor eran plantas y árboles, una hermosa vista de los bosques se tenían desde aquí. El camino tomado los llevó hasta la parte más lujosa de la isla. Aparcaron en la entrada de un ostentoso restaurante, donde tenían reservación. Sasuke salió del auto, primero, le tendió las llaves a un joven acomodador de coches y ayudó a la escritora a abandonar el Mercedes.

Entraron. El lugar se encontraba exquisitamente decorado, como se podía esperar de un restaurante de cinco estrellas, con una gama de colores magníficos brindando una atmosfera espectacular. Las mesas, la mayoría de ellas, se encontraban ocupadas. Sakura miraba todo como una niña pequeña explorando un lugar en el que jamás, en su vida, había estado antes. Le fascinaba todo, muy propio de Sasuke ir a lugares tan refinados como aquel, parecía un palacio en miniatura. Todo se encontraba en el lugar correcto, era perfecto, en todo sentido.

El Maître los llevó hacia su mesa, en la parte más alejada de los demás, a la zona con mayor intimidad y la mejor mesa de todo el edificio, con una hermosa vista hacia una pequeña playa, desde donde podías observar las olas meciéndose en su compás milenario.

Ordenaron su comida y esperaron mientras charlaban. La charla se prolongó por largo rato, a gusto con la presencia del otro, se contaron divertidas anécdotas e historias sobres sus vidas y sobre los conocidos que, ambos, tenían en común, rodeados de una intimidad, hasta el momento, inexistentes entre ambos.

La cena había sido fabulosa. La comida exquisita y de primera categoría, el ambiente relajado y romántico. No es que lo quisiera, sin embargo, no pudo parar de coquetear con Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos se contuvo.

Para Sakura, aquella vela significaba mucho, aunque no lo pareciera, le estaba sinceramente brindando una oportunidad que a nadie antes le hubo dado. Le estaba abriendo el alma, desnudándose, literalmente, frente a él. Sin mentiras, ni secretos, ni obstáculos que impidieran el vislumbrar su yo interior. Lo cual, sencillamente, no hizo ni con él. Aquel otro, quien, una vez, fuera muy importante para ella.

Como vino, aquel pensamiento, se fue: prefería enfocarse en Sasuke, su galantería y nada más.

Pasadas las doce de la noche, dejaron el exquisito restaurante con una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros. Los dos se habían divertido. Caminaron tomados de la mano permitiendo, por fin, tener un pequeño contacto entre sus cuerpos. Sakura no se opuso cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke acercarse a la suya para tomarla. Más bien, le agradaba, estaba encantada sintiendo un agradable escozor en su palma, sintiendo la dura mano de Sasuke sujetando la suya. Sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados en una señal de intimidad.

Desgraciadamente, no duro mucho tiempo, tuvieron que separarse, ya habían llegado al auto, y, por consiguiente, cada quien debía tomar su lugar. Un pequeño cosquilleo permanecía en su mano aun después de separarse; como si, la unión, no se hubiera roto, persistiera todavía.

Regresaron al hotel. El silencio reinaba en todo el camino, sin embargo, era bienvenido. Después de charlar por horas, se conformaban con estar en la presencia del otro, ahora se conocían un poco mejor.

Sasuke aparcó el auto en un lugar exclusivo para él. Ayudó a Sakura a salir del vehículo, la tomó de la mano, de nuevo, y recorrieron el pequeño sendero en dirección a la entrada principal. Esperaron el ascensor, callados, mirándose a los ojos, pidiendo mantener la atmósfera creada. Nada era premeditado, todo era espontáneo.

Las puertas se abrieron con un sonido metálico; entraron en el elevador, sin decir ni una sola palabra, concentrados en perderse en los orbes del contrario.

Sakura no lo pudo ocultar, ni apagar aquel deseo asfixiante, se acercó a él y lo besó. Probando el sabor de sus labios, sabía que su acompañante no pondría resistencia, Sasuke lo necesitaba tanto como ella, se abandonaron a la placentera sensación de sus labios unidos.

Sasuke, acariciaba sus labios sensualmente con la punta de la lengua, pidiendo permiso que le fue otorgado instantáneamente por la mujer de ojos verdes. Sumergida en las ansias de probar más de él, entreabrió sus labios, dándole acceso al interior de su boca. Pequeños gemidos eran emitidos por ella, dulces y apasionados, mientras Sasuke la besaba. Indicadores de placer, los gemidos aumentaban, lo hacían, tanto a él como a ella, desear ir más allá.

El clic, de las puertas al abrirse los devolvió a la realidad. Esos cinco minutos parecían cinco horas mientras robaban, incesantemente, los besos del otro.

Se alejaron; la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados. Como dos adolescentes, así se sentían, se tomaron de la mano y prosiguieron con su camino a la habitación ocupada por la peli rosada.

La separación se veía inminente, así que, caminaron lentamente el tramo del elevador a la puerta frontal del cuarto de Sakura. Sus manos unidas y un brillo cómplice en sus ojos, se miraban de reojo, el pelo alborotado y los labios hinchados, eran las pruebas de los apasionados besos compartidos anteriormente.

Llegaron a su destino. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de roble, ambos en silencio, se besaron de nuevo. Compartiendo, esta vez, un beso más sosegado, suave y amoroso que el compartido en el interior del aparato. Era lento, lleno de amor, maravilloso. Se separaron con los ojos cerrados disfrutando, todavía, de la caricia.

Quería ir por más, arriesgarse sin importar nada solamente desaparecer las ansias y deseo por él, sentirlo de una manera más íntima y profunda.

Pero, al parecer, Sasuke tenía en mente otros planes. Así, pues, antes de llevar la situación a otra cosa, se despidió de la pelirosa prometiéndole verse al día siguiente.

Ella lo veía alejarse, su ceño se frunció, deseaba a Sasuke con todo su ser, sabía ella que él también la deseaba, entonces ¿Por qué se iba como sin nada?

¿Acaso no la deseaba? Pero no, sonrió, no venía al caso pensar de esa manera, se dio cuenta del "pequeño problema" del pelinegro, al parecer no era la única excitada. Él, también, resultó afectado por la tanda de besos. Por lo menos, en ella, la excitación no era visible. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Se pasó la punta del dedo índice por sus labios.

_Increíble._ Esa palabra atravesó su mente como relámpago. En ella se resumían, muy bien, los besos y caricias recibidas en el elevador.

El elevador, recordar aquello le daba vergüenza. Sabía, de antemano, que había cámaras gravando en ese lugar. Un sonrojo más intenso cubrió su rostro, los guardias de vigilancia habían tenido un espectáculo muy desenfrenado. En ese instante, mientras los labios masculinos estaban sellados con los suyos, no se acordó de eso ni tampoco de la pena.

Por fin, decidió entrar a la pequeña estancia de cuarto del que era ocupante, se sacó los tacones dejándolos en el pasillo de la entrada, puso su bolsa en una de las mesitas, y continuó su camino al dormitorio.

El tiempo pasó lento y la noche se volvió corta para ella. El tiempo en compañía de Sasuke le parecía insuficiente, como si necesitará su presencia para poder vivir consciente de aquello rodeándola.

Parecía una colegiala enamorada. Soltó una divertida carcajada por las ideas en su cabeza. Era cierto, solo hacía falta verla para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, se encontraba enamorada. Como jamás lo había estado.

Su primera impresión del Uchiha cambió por completo con una simple cena. Era, ciertamente, un hombre no muy comunicador, pero cuando hablaba la engatusaba, no contaba mucho de él, la internaba con sus pocas palabras en un interés infinitamente agravado.

Cautivada por los recuerdos de la noche, no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya vestida para dormir.

Se recostó en el lecho, el sueño no llegaba, rememorando cada momento de los vividos, esa misma noche, con Sasuke Uchiha.

Solo le quedaban tres días en aquel paraíso, los viviría al máximo, al regresar tendría demasiado trabajo. También Sasuke, era un hombre muy ocupado, por lo que, al terminar estas vacaciones, en la ciudad, ya no se verían con tanta frecuencia. Aquello la angustió. Pero como llegó se fue, dispersándose como un diente de león al viento, le abandonó el alma. ¿Para qué evocar esa clase de sentimientos cuando podía sentir su cuerpo arder? Miró por la ventana de la elegante habitación de hotel que sería suya por unos días más, la noche era iluminada por la luna de color dorado. Y, con esa imagen frente a sus ojos, el sueño la capturó entre sus brazos.

Los dos días siguientes salieron juntos. Pasearon, hicieron buceo, comieron juntos, cenaron a la luz de las velas; se divertían como jamás lo habían hecho. Fueron de compras a las tiendas de la isla; nadaron en las aguas cálidas cristalinas. La mimaba, le regaló una rosa, y trataba de seducirla en cualquier oportunidad encontrada. En el mundo de Sakura no había ni una sola nube.

Excepto por una: se dedicaban caricias y besos furtivos, pero de ahí no pasaba. La frustración se acumulaba en su cuerpo, Sasuke la estaba matando. Era un plan bien preparado, sin embargo, no solo la afectaba a ella, estaba segura de ello. Sasuke se veía en constantes aprietos por sus besos y pequeñas caricias.

No se conformaba con ello, trataba de profundizar, sin embargo, él no la dejaba.

Sasuke tenía mayor control que ella. La deseaba, incluso soñaba con ella en maneras nada inocentes; a pesar de todo, se contenía. No quería ver a Sakura arrepentida del acto a donde la pasión los llevaría. Ella lo desearía tanto como él a ella, sin dudas ni remordimientos, prefería esperar, no concebía la idea de un posible arrepentimiento.

Los cuatros días con ella, aunque eran poco, lo hicieron darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos, contenidos en sí mismo, dirigidos únicamente a la persona del cabello de exótico color rosado. Como un tonto, se enamoró de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, había sucumbido ante sus encantos. Lo peor de todo: **_no le molestaba en absoluto, todo era nuevo y perfecto._**

* * *

Era el final de la tarde, lo cual significaba una sola cosa: la noche se avecinaba. La última noche en aquella paradisiaca isla. Por lo tanto, Sakura, por fin, planeaba seducir al Uchiha hasta el punto en el cual Sasuke no pudiera rechazarla y huir como lo hizo durante los anteriores días que pasaron juntos.

Esta vez, la rutina cambió, Sakura no entró sola en la habitación, lo invitó a tomarse una copa con ella. **_La excusa perfecta_**. Una excusa que pintaba ser vaga y pobre, sería la que la ayudaría a sacar toda esa frustración sexual. Obtendría su liberación. Estaba harta de acariciarse por las noches cuando lo que quería era ser acariciada por el pelinegro. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Esta sería la noche, al diablo con los miedos, la mesa estaba servida y pretendía sentarse a disfrutar del suculento platillo que en ella reposaba. Sakura daría el primer paso, esperando con toda su alma que Sasuke la secundará.

Llegaron a la entrada, como siempre, entre beso y beso. La cercanía del otro lo primordial. Les encantaba, a ambos, sentirse cerca. Se separaron sin quererlo. Y, como todas las noches, iniciaría su habitual despedida, claro está que, la conversación, variaba un poco dependiendo de las actividades diurnas realizadas, pero no dejaba de ser una despedida. Y sabía, que aquella conversación/despedida, sería la rompedora de encantos. La mañana siguiente estaría tomando un avión de vuelta a Konoha, a sus problemas y escrituras de libros, y la mágica aventura se convertiría en un lejano recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente.

No quería. Como escritora, autora de novelas románticas, gustaba de un final diferente, y lo haría, a su pequeño cuento romántico le daría un giro completamente diferente.

—Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, mi encantadora Sakura. — Expuso mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba aunque, en realidad, la despedida no lo satisfacía en ese momento.

—A mi también, pero la noche es aun joven, porque no pasamos y tomamos algo, platicamos y pasamos un rato juntos. — Sonrió inocentemente, como si aquello, como si las palabras salidas de su boca, no tuviera un mensaje subliminal escrito. Los nervios se apoderaban de ella, más no lo hacía notar, no podía echarlo a perder.

—Está bien. — Galante, aceptó la invitación hecha por la preciosa escritora. Esperó a que la puerta fuera abierta y, con un gesto de su mano, la invitó a entrar primero.

El lugar era acogedor y decorado exquisitamente como cada una de las habitaciones del Hotel Tsuki. Lo observaba sentado en el pequeño sofá para dos personas de la estancia. Un cómodo sofá de color café.

Sakura se adelantó, caminó a su cuarto en busca de la botella, preparada en la mañana, un vino añejado que Tsunade le regaló unos años atrás el cual abrió hasta hoy, las mariposas revoloteaban incesantes en su estómago.

_Nerviosa_. La palabra para describir como se encontraba. Tomó las dos copas que reposaban en la mesita al lado de su cama y partió a la sala a reunirse con su acompañante. La embriaguez no era su objetivo, ni tampoco parte de su plan. Simplemente, desinhibirlo, aflojar el férreo control mantenido sobre su persona, haciéndolo dejarse fluir con la situación. Con paso lento y decidido, llegó a la sala junto a Sasuke. La tensión se podía ver en sus hombros, el vino la ayudaría a perder inhibiciones, no lo quería, se desharía de ello. En su mano derecha cargaba la botella, en la izquierda, llevaba dos copas.

Destapó la botella con un pequeño sacacorchos que se encontraba en la mesita de centro, llenó dos copas y le tendió una al pelinegro.

—Brindemos. — Pidió con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. — Por los momentos y placeres agradables de la vida. — Terminó su pequeño discurso Sakura.

—Salud. — Respondió Sasuke chocando su copa con la de ella.

Vació su copa, de un sólo trago, sintiendo el líquido resbalar por su garganta, causándole un agradable escozor. Sakura toleraba el alcohol, en ciertas cantidades, solo pretendía librarse del peso extra en sus hombros y alejar los pensamientos de acobardarse. No dejaría escapar al hombre frente a ella, de ninguna manera, haría su sueño realidad.

Después del segundo trago se sintió más relajada, más temeraria. Los efectos de aquel líquido amarillento en su sistema. Recorriendo su sistema, desinhibiéndola.

Sasuke, estaba sentado frente a ella, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, tampoco quería que lo hiciera. De hecho, el rojo y sexi vestido que usaba lo había escogido para la ocasión. Toda la tarde, tratando de ocultarlo, Sasuke la observaba. Aquello la empezó a excitar en cuanto se dio cuenta de la lujuriosa mirada de sus ojos color azabache.

Odiaba esperar. Detestaba hacerlo. No lo haría más. El tiempo de los juegos se terminaba en ese preciso instante. Ambos sentían la atracción, la química sexual entre los dos. Se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a Sasuke, sentándose a su lado, en el sillón de dos plazas, y le lanzó una sugerente mirada.

Entonces, sucedió, dejando inhibiciones atrás, Sakura acercó su cara al rostro varonil de Sasuke Uchiha. Podía sentir el tibio aliento rozando su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas, produciendo escalofríos en su ser. Él, esperaba que ella hiciera su movimiento para poder hacer su siguiente jugaba, en vista de que ella no se separaba, por fin estaba al alcance lo tan deseado desde hacía muchos días, rompió la distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios sobre los delicados y rojizos de la mujer sentada a su lado.

El beso era fuego puro, algo que Sasuke Uchiha producía en su interior con demasiada facilidad, pero le gustaba, le encantaba esa sensación quemante y embriagante atravesando su ser. Y se dejó llevar. Los expertos labios masculinos la besaban de una manera tan sublime que, Sakura, solo pudo posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, buscando de donde sostenerse.

Miles de estremecimientos vagaban, libremente, por su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir a Sasuke de otra manera, probar el néctar de sus labios se hacía insuficiente, quería más, mucho más, de él. Y creía, con todo su corazón, que aquello, era lo correcto. Sentirlo en un nivel más elevado, sin estorbosas ropas, sin inhibiciones; solo sus dos cuerpos desnudos, frotándose entre sí, mientras hacían el amor.

Su piel se erizó al sentir las masculinas manos de Sasuke en su cintura, acariciándola sobre el vestido. Haciéndola arder. Mandó a volar todos sus pensamientos anteriores. Si Sasuke buscaba solo sexo o no, ya no importaba, solo sus ansias por él. Disfrutar de todo lo que le daría, de las intensas y ardorosas sensaciones evocadas en ella. Debían ser calmadas, solo así, de esa manera, podría quitarse de encima la frustración sexual creada por él mismo. La excitación corría salvaje por sus venas. Inundando su sistema, nublándole los sentidos, atrapándola en su red.

Se encontraba impresionado. Sasuke no esperaba esto. Sabía, perfectamente, que no podría aguantar por un periodo más prolongado. El vestido untado en su cuerpo, mostrando cada una de sus deliciosas curvas, su seducción, las miradas cargadas de deseo. Todo lo enloquecía. ¿Cómo podía, a si mismo, hacer eso?

En un punto de todo eso, pensó en la posibilidad de ser masoquista. Cada noche o tarde, dependiendo la hora de su despedida, terminaba con una dolorosa erección en sus pantalones. Se auto-reprendía por su flaco control. Pero la interacción física, debía ser, en cierta manera, porque Sakura lo deseara, se pensó egoísta por tener tantas ganas de hacerle el amor y ¿Si ella no quería?, ¿Podría él aguantar el rechazo que suponía?

**_No_**. _No podría._ Ese fue el motivo, por el cual, no podía precipitarse a ello. Sakura lo valía, estaba seguro de ello, aunque soñará con ella y despertará deseándola aun más, si era posible; resistiría por ella. Si por él fuera, desde el primer día en el que la conoció, se la hubiera llevado a la cama. No obstante, no buscaba eso, una relación basada en el sexo, estaba harto de ese tipo de "relaciones", tendría un período muy corto de sobrevivencia.

Un tiempo atrás, si le hubieran hablado de la posibilidad de enamorarse, se hubiera reído del pobre iluso pronunciando aquellas palabras. Inclusive hubiera apostado con él sobre la imposibilidad de que aquello sucediera.

Detestaba la idea de la monotonía, por esa razón, se mantenía como un mujeriego, de flor en flor, buscando un buen desfogue, coqueteando con hermosas mujeres, encontrando suficiente el sexo sin compromiso. Solo la satisfacción de su libido sexual y el acrecentar su ego masculino.

Pero, se equivocó, era una vida vacía y extenuante, estar con muchas mujeres no lo convertía en un hombre. Estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, menos, cuando cazaba, al encontrar compañera para el lecho. Ya se había hartado de la soledad, de la vana y superflua vida llevada, le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca, descubrió que no quería eso para el resto de su vida. Quería una compañera, una mujer que llenara el hueco en su pecho e hiciera latir a su corazón desenfrenadamente, que lo amara y estuviera con él, el resto de sus días.

Sakura era la indicada para ello, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba, pero

**_¿Qué era lo que ella pensaba?_**

Esa misma razón le impedía tener algo con ella. De ella no buscaba sexo, si lo quisiera, tuviera muchos números telefónicos a los cuales llamar. Muchas mujeres esperando su llamada para correr al encuentro carnal esperado.

Con Sakura era completamente diferente. Buscaba conectar. Una conexión más allá del simple placer carnal, más allá, algo más profundo.

Se sorprendía, a sí mismo, por sus nuevas formas de pensar. Tiempo atrás no hubo espacio para los sentimientos, todo era trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, no se reunía tan frecuentemente con sus amigos, no visitaba a sus padres y hermano. Era distante, frío y calculador. Implacable en los negocios.

No era un ser viviente, no poseía una vida. Se asemejaba a un robot. Lo mismo siempre. Todo calculado, llevado a la perfección, la rutina lo primordial. No sentía absolutamente nada.

Actuaba acorde con su agenda, todo previsto, cada paso estudiado y aprobado para poder ser llevado a cabo. No disfrutaba, no se divertía, no convivía con nadie. Apartado de todo y de todos, encerrado en un mundo sin novedad. Un futuro donde los negocios y el dinero reinaban.

De qué le servía tanto dinero y poder, para qué poseer una cuarentena de hoteles y centros recreativos, eran posesiones millonarias, sin embargo, para él, sin valor alguno. Su espíritu pedía algo.

Al principio, no supo identificar lo que pasaba en su interior, todo se asemejaba a acertijos, escritos en jeroglíficos, incapaces de comprender.

Hasta que un ápice de iluminación le llegó, se dio cuenta de su triste realidad, las primeras palabras eran claras para él. Y, poco a poco, la claridad se hizo presente, fue poniendo atención a lo que quería. Cualquiera que fuera la fuerza que le ayudara, estaba agradecido con ella, le mostró la luz hacia una vida diferente y más completa.

Llegó a la conclusión de que su ser se sentía solo y vacío. Entonces, cuando las últimas palabras fueron comprensibles, cayó en el influjo de un hechizo milenario. Se vio arrastrado por la fuerte atracción, creada por Sakura Haruno, se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente necesitaba.

A Sakura. A su lado, el resto de su existencia. Por eso haría lo que estuviera su alcance para conquistarla.

Al conocerla, se sintió inseguro, su autoestima decayó a la velocidad de la luz. Ella lo ignoraba, haciéndole ver lo poco interesada que se encontraba, apenas lo volteaba a ver.

Sintió miedo por primera vez, él se había prendado y para ella no era nadie, el rechazo jamás lo había experimentado. Por eso fue su atrevimiento al robarle un beso cuando se iba. La siguió hasta su auto, se acercó a sus labios, y la besó sin su consentimiento.

Su alma se calmó al ser correspondido. No se lo esperaba. Ella, tan distante y fría para con él, demostraba lo contrario a lo que sus labios le transmitían.

Decidió que Sakura era una mujer absolutamente fascinante y muy atractiva, a sus ojos.

Y, ahora, la tenía frente a él. Besándolo con pasión contenida, con urgencia y hambre. Exactamente lo mismo, manifestado por él, por fin, la espera terminaba, dando paso a pasión desmedía, sus instintos cobraban vida.

Besarlo era como arrancarse las toneladas de presión de su cuerpo. La razón le fallaba, no la necesitaba, solo sentía. Estaba tan enfrascada en el beso, donde labios y lenguas batallaban por el control, que no supo cuando se sentó encima de Sasuke.

Su cuerpo, tratando de sentirlo de forma más íntima, actuó por cuenta propia, sus piernas de encontraban a cada lado de las de Sasuke, sus manos enredaban los cabellos de color de la noche. Sasuke la tomó de la espalda y la pegó más a su pecho. Un gemido escapó de los labios femeninos, sentía la hombría de Sasuke justo en su centro, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás por la placentera sensación. Dándole acceso a su cuello, el cual empezó a besar y morder, iniciando un camino desde su garganta hasta el inicio del escote. Estorbaba. La ropa era un estorbo para lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Un intenso incendio inicio en su interior, deseosa de continuar, queriendo recibir más, desesperada por sentir la piel de él contra la suya propia, desabotonó la camisa rápidamente, llevando las manos al abdomen del pelinegro, acariciándolo incesantemente, excitándolo todavía más.

Sus respiraciones se volvían jadeantes. No era suficiente. Tocar con sus manos, sentir la calidez de su piel entre sus dedos, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, mucho más cerca. Quitando las manos de Sasuke de su parte posterior, se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba sentada.

Sonrió, al escuchar a su contraparte masculina gruñir en desaprobación, tomando el vestido con sus dos manos y sacándolo por su cabeza. ¿Para qué desabrochar el estúpido zipper si podía deshacerse de la prenda de manera eficaz? Solo tardaría mas, perdería su valioso tiempo, el cual podría emplear para acariciar el bien trabajado abdomen del pelinegro.

Los negros ojos del Uchiha se volvieron, más oscuros, si existía la posibilidad, nublados por la pasión y la lujuria. Y ella podía verlo, el fuego en su mirada, el hambre que reflejaban. El fuego, negro y líquido, quemando en sus pupilas.

Una sonrisa de depredador surgió en el rostro esculpido del hombre, el nuevo panorama, recientemente revelado, le gustaba. No pudo contenerse más, tenerla frente a él, solamente, en un conjunto de sujetador y pantis de encaje, no ayudaban a su control. Prendían la llama del deseo. Pacientemente, esperó a que hiciera su siguiente movimiento, trataba de seducirlo, de enloquecerlo, sin embargo, hacía rato que, Sasuke, había sobre pasado los límites de la locura.

Ella se aproximó a él, mostrándole todo lo que poseía, como un león encerrando a su presa, y lo besó con fiereza. Acariciando ahí donde sus manos tuvieran oportunidad. Dejó sus labios y recorrió su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo con su aterciopelada lengua, dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo. Subió de nuevo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, sacando gruñidos del pelinegro. Sus manos viajaron por su abdomen, trabajado y esculpido, parecía hecho de mármol, hasta el borde de sus caros pantalones. Le desabrochó el cinturón y, ayudada por él, se los retiró dejándolo en unos apretados bóxers que no podían escondían lo que sus acciones habían logrado en aquella zona. En un intento de enloquecerlo más, con su pequeña mano tomó la erección de Sasuke, sobre la tela del bóxer, acariciándolo lentamente, torturándolo, manejándolo a su antojo.

Podía observar lo agradable que era para Sasuke el movimiento realizado por sus manos. Lo escuchaba gemir, respirar más pesadamente, y mover sus caderas acompañando el ritmo impuesto por ella.

—Basta, Sakura. — Entrecortadamente le ordenó, no le gustaba ser el dominado, gustaba de ser el dominador.

En un rápido movimiento, por parte Sasuke, se encontraba sentada en el sillón. Sometida ante él. Él se acercó a la oreja de la de pelo rosado, mordiendo el tierno lóbulo derecho, provocando escalofríos en el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer. Se encontraba extasiada sintiendo el peso de Sasuke sobre ella. Aprisionándola entre el sofá y su caliente cuerpo. Provocando que sus pechos se juntaran.

Sasuke bajó al cuello de la mujer, de nuevo, besando, dejando pequeñas marcas de pasión, deteniéndose en el sostén. Con las manos, tomó los senos de la mujer, sobre la suave tela de encaje que lo cubría. Sacando un largo gemido de los perfectos labios rojos de su compañera. Quería sentirla, sin nada de por medio, así que bajó la tela, descubriendo sus blanquecinos unos segundos, los admiró como si fueran una espectacular obra de arte, los tomó con su boca, los sonrosados y erguidos pezones de la mujer, haciéndola estremecer y arquear la columna.

Sasuke sabía dónde y cómo tocar a una mujer para volverla loca. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Planeaba excitarla tanto que ella suplicaría, entre gemidos, que la hiciera suya. Lamió, besó y masajeó sus pechos, dándoles el mismo tratamiento a los dos. Pero no se detuvo por mucho tiempo, la haría estremecer de placer. Llevó la boca a su vientre plano, lamiendo todo a su paso, llegando a la prenda final, aquella que entorpecía lo que tenía en mente.

Primero, con una de sus manos, acarició la humedad formándose en su intimidad, ganándose más gemidos, escabulló su mano por debajo de la prenda, tocándola íntimamente, ganándose un gemido más elevado que los anteriores, señal de placer, ella disfrutaba de sus caricias y eso lo llenaba de una nueva y extraña sensación de satisfacción.

Tocó la zona con delicadeza, insertando un dedo en su interior, Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza, hacía mucho tiempo no sentía nada como aquello. Su respiración se agitó. Después, él insertó otro dedo y otro más, trataba de enloquecerla, ella solo podía gemir mientras sentía los dedos de Sasuke moverse acompasadamente en su interior. El aire le faltaba, gemía y jadeaba con más rapidez y fuerza. No podía esperar para unirse más íntimamente con Sasuke.

Haló los cabellos de color azabache en un arrebato de pasión. La espera por su toque, a Sakura, se le antojaba eterna.

Oleadas placenteras recorrían los confines de su cuerpo, un cosquilleo conocido inició en su vientre, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Lo sentía, casi llegaba, la embriagante sensación se vio interrumpida. Entre abrió sus nublados ojos verdes, gimiendo en descuerdo, percibiendo a Sasuke retirándole la última prenda, esa que cubría su sexo.

Iba a protestar, por su orgasmo interrumpido, cuando una nueva sensación la inundó por completo. Los agradables calambres regresaron a su cuerpo, bajaron por su columna vertebral, haciéndola gritar de placer, sintiendo la lengua de Sasuke obrar maravillas con ella.

**_Gemir._ **No podía realizar otra acción, sentía las paredes de su intimidad contraerse. Hasta que ya no pudo, con un gemido que opacó a todo los demás, un potente orgasmo le recorrió el cuerpo, una deliciosa corriente eléctrica la atravesó, haciéndola arquear su espalda en una forma casi dolorosa. Cayendo en un remolino, nublándose el juicio, incapaz de escapar de él. Dejándola fuera de combate por unos minutos. Alcanzando el paraíso por unos instantes. Tocando con la punta de sus finos dedos las puertas hacia el cielo.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. En su cara los estragos del orgasmo reflejados, llenándolo de orgullo, regodeándose con darle el máximo placer.

Quería seguirla contemplando, sin embargo, la enorme erección que portaba en la ingle no lo dejaría hacerlo. Estaba deseoso de unirse a ella.

El sillón no era un buen lugar para llevar a cabo aquello. La tomó entre sus brazos, caminado hacía la que, suponía, sería la habitación. Estaba impaciente. Escucharla gemir y gritar solo logró excitarlo más.

Caminó a paso presuroso y la recostó en el suave colchón delicadamente, se separó de ella para retirarse la prenda que se encontraba en su cuerpo. Después de eso, se reunió de nuevo con Sakura.

Sakura trataba de recuperarse de las increíbles sensaciones aún recorriéndola, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para normalizar su respiración. Después de regresar de su viaje por el universo, se dejó abrazar, lo acarició, entreteniéndose con sus labios, una vez más. No podía esperar. Abrió sus piernas, un poco, dándole el espacio suficiente para acomodarse entre ellas. Sintiendo el erecto miembro acariciar el exterior de su palpitante vagina.

La espera lo estaba matando, aun así, de manera lenta se unió a ella. Deslizó su miembro por la lubricada entrada, regocijándose con el calor húmedo de su interior, escuchándola gemir en aprobación. Gruñendo, él mismo, al conectarse, por fin, con ella.

Las piernas femeninas lo rodearon por la cadera, quería sentirlo, profundo, en su interior. Las embestidas, lentas en un principio, tomaron velocidad. Sasuke entraba y salía, velozmente, de su interior, y ella, tratando de tomarlo más profundo en su ser, lo acompañaba con el movimiento de su pelvis. El cuarto se llenaba, con forme pasaban los segundos, de gemidos y gritos de fogosidad.

Los labios femeninos gemían con vehemencia, era tan placentero, gritaban pidiendo más. Él seguía sus órdenes, entrando con mayor rapidez y profundidad, mientras le acariciaba los pechos brindándole todo el placer posible. Ella acariciaba la masculina espalda con sus pequeñas manos, hasta que lo sintió, la misma sensación de cosquilleo, las mismas descargas eléctricas, pero ahora, con mayor intensidad.

Hasta que en un movimiento, en el cual él tocó su zona más erógena, llegó al orgasmo con un gritó que desgarró su garganta, enterrando las uñas en la espalda que, instantes antes, acariciaba.

Sasuke podía sentir el cuerpo de Sakura convulsionarse debajo de él, las paredes vaginales lo apretaban tanto, cada nuevo embate, era incluso doloroso. No lo soportó mas, el sensual gritó prodigado por Sakura llegando a la cúspide del placer, desencadeno su propio orgasmo, haciéndolo derramar su esencia en el interior de la peli-rosada.

Se quedaron así, ambos, exhaustos, abrazados del otro. No queriendo romper su unión. Tratando de normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones. Podía sentir sus suaves senos, subir y bajar, al compás de su, aún, agitada respiración.

Estrechándola en sus brazos, acariciándola, sin la estorbosa ropa de por medio, tocando su suave e inmaculada piel blanca como el alabastro.

Ninguno quiso romper el romántico momento, solamente se miraban a los ojos, tratando de leer los pensamientos del otro, tratando de comprenderse.

En aquel momento, las palabras salían sobrando, solo deseaban permanecer de aquella manera por la eternidad. Y, así, abrazados como se encontraban, durmieron acunados por la calidez del cuerpo junto a ellos.

Dos horas, solo eso, durmieron. Se despertaron para volver a hacer el amor pero esta vez, de una manera más entregada y amorosa. Explorando sus cuerpos mutuamente, tratando de conocer cada rincón, descubriendo la sensualidad del otro. Derrochaban amor por cada uno de sus poros, el salvaje y pasional encuentro anterior no los había dejado satisfechos, querían sentir más, todavía necesitaban del otro. Todas las emociones y sensaciones, anteriormente sentías, se multiplicaron, llegaron al paraíso y ahí se quedaron, mientras se acariciaban, no querían escapar de él.

Quedaron rendidos después de la segunda vez en el que el acto amatorio se llevó a cabo. Este, más entregado y profundo, los llevó a límites insospechados, nada que ver con su anterior encuentro.

* * *

**Me gustaría saber que piensan del lemon que escribí, como mencioné es la primera vez que escribo uno. **

**Gracias, Rachel, tus comentarios me hacen el día, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic.**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Karly666-chan**_


	9. Chapter 9

******Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, la universidad me consume por completo. Pero ya vienen vacaciones y planeo terminar la historia en ese tiempo.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto._

* * *

Los altavoces sonaban, una voz fastidiosa anunciaba, dando los números de los vuelos que llegaban y salían. El aeropuerto estaba completamente abarrotado. Las personas se apiñaban aquí y allá, haciendo fila, esperando sus vuelos o a las personas que llegarían de remotos lugares del mundo entero. La multitud era espesa tanto que, le costaba trabajo caminar sin chocar contra algún cuerpo, llevaba treinta minutos tratando de tomar sus maletas de la banda y no podía, todavía.

La situación se volvía desesperante. Ansiaba poder tenerlas en su poder, salir de ese lugar, y buscar al amor de su vida. Reencontrarse con la persona que más amaba en el planeta, la hermosa mujer que le esperaba en esa gran ciudad.

Hacía años que había abandonado Konoha en busca de un mejor futuro. Sin lugar a dudas hubiera tenido uno bueno ahí, sin embargo, lo que deseaba no lo obtendría si se quedaba en aquella urbe. La decisión fue difícil: buscar sus sueños o quedarse con el amor de su vida, quien, además, era su sueño hecha mujer.

Desde que se enteró de la propuesta, sopesó los pros y los contras de sus opciones. Ninguna de las dos lo satisfacía al máximo.

Si se quedaba, tendría una carrera pero no la que deseaba y la mujer de sus fantasías estaría a su lado.

Cumplir sus sueños significaba irse de su ciudad natal. Si se iba, su sueño de infancia se cumpliría, sus padres lo ayudarían a entrar en una universidad de prestigio. Ellos lo convencieron de hacerlo. Era lo mejor, dijo su madre, él así lo creyó. No se arrepentía de haberse ido, llegó a la cima en poco tiempo; no obstante, en su vida había un vacío sin llenar, un hueco estaba apostado en su corazón, quería tener a su único amor al lado. Cuatro años. Cuatro largos años sin su presencia, sin su aroma, su dulzura, su visión, sus hermosos orbes, sin ella. La extrañaba a morir.

Y, mientras impaciente esperaba, su corazón latía con fuerza imaginándola, por fin, en sus brazos, la separación que parecía eterna se terminaría.

Incentivado con sus últimos pensamientos apresuró su paso, evadiendo gente, para, rápidamente, acercarse a donde su equipaje reposaba y tomarlo en sus manos.

Una vez lo hubo recuperado, prosiguió su camino con renovadas esperanzas, la salida era lo más sencillo de encontrar. Así lo hizo. Con presurosos pasos alcanzó la puerta que daba hacia el exterior. Tomó el primer taxi que se encontraba enfrente de él. Le dio la dirección del lugar y el auto avanzó por las calles de la ciudad. Internándose en la enorme jungla de pavimento gris, carteles luminosos y ruido. Impaciencia recorría su cuerpo por completo.

* * *

Tarde, muy tarde, por la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos al notar la falta de Sasuke y su calidez. Las imágenes de lo sucedido llegaban a su mente en cámara lenta. Las revivía de nuevo, cada escena, cada caricia, cada sensación, cada estremecimiento, llegaba a su cuerpo junto con el recuerdo de lo vivido en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha.

No era la primera vez que Sakura se encontraba en una situación como esta, sin embargo, Sasuke la hacía sentirse como una colegiala enamorada. Solo podía pensar en él como uno lo hace con su primer amor. Incesantemente, su faz llegaba a la memoria de Sakura, inundándole los sentidos con todo lo que conocía de él: Con su aroma, tan varonil, su cuerpo desnudo, con sus ojos atrapantes, su sonrisa arrogante, sus sedosos cabellos. Todo.

Se vio inundada de Sasuke. Eso la preocupó, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento. No había duda en su mente, pero al mover su mano por la extensión del colchón, una pregunta se instaló en su mente: ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba, en ese momento, Sasuke Uchiha?

Palabras como abandono, desolación, tristeza, pena, estupidez, decepción, desilusión, se incrustaron en su mente. ¿Era posible, qué Sasuke la hubiera dejado, qué se hubiera ido? ¿Buscaba, acaso, sólo sexo? Tal vez, era esa la razón de su desaparición, después de satisfacer sus necesidades con ella se había ido, así sin más. Sus instintos satisfechos, y él desaparecía sin una sola palabra de por medio.

¿Sería eso lo que el guapo hombre de negocios buscaba? Tonta. Se regañó. La verdad no tenía ganas de pensar más. Si todo lo anteriormente pensado resultaba verdadero, Sakura no se arrepentía de nada. Lo vivido la noche anterior no se comparaba con ninguna otra experiencia vivida.

Todo lo ocurrido tan nuevo e irreal. Parecía ficción, como si se tratara de su simple imaginación, no lo que verdaderamente era: Dos humanos, un hombre y una mujer, quienes fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo, brindándose el máximo placer posible y la inmensa conexión dada, a su punto de vista, sumamente rara; Al menos en ella.

Nunca, antes, algo como aquello le ocurrió. Una experiencia única y gratificante. Pensó para sí misma con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Una sensación renovadora la sobrecogía, como si las actividades nocturnas la hubieran revitalizado, aunque para ser sincera con ella misma se encontraba agotada. Una alegre carcajada salió de su boca. Era tan extraño, todo eso, tan contradictorio. Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido.

De repente, un suculento aroma le inundó las fosas nasales. Un rico aroma a comida la golpeó de llenó. Sus tripas gruñeron, eso le recordó que tenía hambre. Necesitaba reponer energías después de sus actividades nocturnas. No se quejaba, estaba más que encantada con su nuevo amante, lo había disfrutado de inicio a fin.

El aroma a comida recién hecha le recordó a su estómago lo hambriento que se encontraba en ese momento. Sus entrañas se movieron produciendo fuertes sonidos. Desperezándose, estirando su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama con un bostezo a cuestas. Recogió la bata de seda del color de la miel poniéndosela para cubrir su desnudez.

Caminó hacia la pequeña estancia dirigiéndose a la mesa. La comida se encontraba perfectamente servida. Se le hizo agua la boca al verla. Se paró, justo enfrente de la mesa, a observarla. Cinco segundos después, unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. El inconfundible olor de Sasuke Uchiha llenó sus pulmones.

Se sintió ridícula al pensar que él la hubiera abandonado. Eran sus propios miedos quienes no la dejaban disfrutar de su "**_relación_**".

Esa palabra instaló otra pregunta en su mente: **_¿Qué era Sasuke Uchiha de ella?_**

Era un hecho. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Después de tanto tiempo el amor tocó de nuevo a su puerta y, al parecer, era correspondido. El futuro prometía mucho. Al menos eso creía ella.

¿Qué eran ellos? La pregunta volvía a su mente con ahínco. Como un pequeño dolor imposible de erradicar. Harta de sus inseguridades, prefería no poner nombre a lo que tenían, al menos, hasta que el pelinegro lo hiciera. Aunque la idea de dejar a Sasuke llevar las riendas de su "_**relación**_", no le agradaba del todo, Sakura resolvió era lo mejor. La idea de seguir con lo que sea que tuvieran, le fascinaba. Debía vivir el presente y se proponía hacerlo.

La mañana fue esplendida. Mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Tomaron el desayuno juntos, entre pláticas y uno que otro arrumaco, y después venía la despedida. Debían volver a Konoha ese mismo día. Las responsabilidades y el trabajo los obligaban a volver, rompiendo la burbuja creada a su alrededor donde solo importaban ellos dos. No podían esperar.

Tomados de la mano, salieron del lujoso hotel sin mirar atrás. Para Sakura eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida, lo malo venía después, cuando se acabaran. El auto de Sasuke se encontraba aparcado frente, esperándolos, para llevarlos al aeropuerto internacional de la isla.

Se encontraba tan embriagada por la presencia del apuesto hombre que ni cuenta se dio que el tramo fue recorrido más pronto de lo esperado. Le encantaría permanecer más tiempo a su lado, muy a su pesar, debía de marchar a Konoha y salir del encanto creado por la fabulosa isla, conjuntado, claro está, con la maravillosa compañía adquirida en su estadía.

Como todo un caballero, Sasuke bajó primero y abrió la puerta de la mujer, la acompañó a la sala donde su vuelo despegaría.

El lugar se encontraba lleno, a reventar. Personas caminaban en un vaivén desenfrenado. Unos se reunían con sus parientes o seres queridos, a quienes esperaban en la abarrotada sala. Otras, simplemente, miraban el reloj con vehemencia y desesperación pintada en el rostro. Un cuchicheo se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Los altavoces sonando, hombres y mujeres charlando, maletas siendo arrastradas, los aviones despegando. Ruido. Mucho ruido, uno constante, cada vez más fuerte. Uno creería que el hecho de no haber niños en el lugar lo haría un poco más sereno. Pues no, no era necesaria la presencia de infantes para que crearan desorden o ruido, quienes se encontraban en la sala y en todo el aeropuerto, aun a pesar de ser hombres y mujeres adultos en su totalidad, provocaban alboroto.

Los enamorados caminan por aquel lugar sin ser conscientes de eso. Al menos, para Sakura, las voces elevadas y los ruidos de motores encendidos, no eran molestia. Perdida, en su mundo, como se encontraba, no se daba cuenta de ello. O, sencillamente, no quería darse cuenta. Deseaba disfrutar de sus últimos momentos con Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía que, al regresar, ya no lo tendría más, al menos, no con la misma frecuencia. Ambos eran personalidades ocupadas.

Podía sentir la calidez transmitida por la mano de Sasuke mientras tomaba la suya. Feliz, aumentó la presión de sus pequeños dedos, siguió caminando con su amado al lado. Su calor corporal era como un bálsamo tranquilizador. La llenaba de una paz y calma increíbles. Aun así, los pensamientos regresaban con fuerza, se veía aturdida por las palabras que, una y otra vez, cruzaban por su mente.

Él parecía haber leído su mente, como si los recientes pensamientos y miedos hubieran sido traspasados a su cabeza. Ella sorprendida e hipnotizada escuchó con atención lo que los labios masculinos decían.

—Sakura, me encantó el estar a tu lado este corto tiempo, sin embargo, no me gustaría que siguiera de esa manera. — Sakura Haruno sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría hubiera sido lanzada sobre ella. Su corazón se vio roto de nuevo. Y, esta vez, estaba segura, sería para siempre. Como si de una figurilla de fino y caro vidrio se tratara, su corazón se rompió en miles de pequeños fragmentos.

Balbució tratando de replicar, pues, aquellas palabras, en esos momentos, le resultaban sumamente crueles. Se enterraron en su corazón como si fueran puñales. Es más, en aquel instante, se sentía capaz de percibir el cuchillo penetrando en su pecho, atravesando su carne. **_Un dolor indescriptible._**

—Déjame terminar, la razón de mis palabras no es lo que tu hermosa cabecita se imagina. — Le dijo con premura, sonriendo tiernamente. — Yo no quiero seguir de esta manera, con ello me refiero a la situación en la que nos encontramos, sin un nombre para lo nuestro, por eso quiero hacerte esta pregunta: ¿Sakura Haruno, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

La sensación anterior cambió radicalmente. Los pedazos se juntaron armando el corazón de la mujer de nuevo. Llenándolo de una agridulce e inesperada dulzura. Nunca se esperó eso.

No cabía la menor duda de que Sasuke y ella compartían una conexión. Él, respondía a la pregunta que corrompía su felicidad, sin darse cuenta de ello.

La respuesta llegó pero no como él se la esperaba. Se sintió tonta por su reacción, aun así, se aventó a sus brazos y lo besó con todo lo que su corazón tenía. No hubo necesidad de palabras, las acciones de Sakura dijeron más que mil de ellas. Su respuesta era afirmativa y Sasuke no podía sentirse más dichoso de que así fuera.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me dices? — Preguntó al separase de la escritora. Necesitaba oír de sus labios la confirmación de que no era un sueño ni una de sus suposiciones, esperaba haber entendido la indirecta del beso.

— ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, y ¡Mil veces sí! — respondió emocionada. Ahora las dudas se borraban de su mente.

Lo besó. Y quería seguir haciéndolo, pues, para ser sincera, no deseaba separarse de él. En cambio, debía hacerlo, se separó del cálido abrazo compartido, su vuelo estaba por la salir, sin ganas, el deber la esperaba.

Se despidieron con la promesa de verse en cuanto el volviera a la ciudad de Konoha. Cada paso hacia la puerta de embarque la encaminaba hacia el trabajo, las responsabilidades y un tiempo más corto para estar al lado de su Sasuke. Era doloroso, incluso, el alejarse de él.

Se vio obligada a hacerlo. Abordar aquel enorme avión de regreso a la urbe, abandonar la hermosa isla. Sin embargo, en sus recuerdos, estaría para siempre con ella, aquella espectacular semana era, sin duda alguna, lo mejor de toda su vida.

Llegó su turno en la fila, le entregó el pasaporte internacional a la mujer, para así poder subir y ocupar su asiento, siendo concedido su paso hacia el hangar en donde esperaba el avión.

Caminó, sintiéndose feliz por los anteriores acontecimientos, la felicidad desbordante que sentía no podía ser opacada del todo por la incertidumbre de su vida y del futuro que les esperaba juntos.

Escalón por escalón, subió hacia la puerta del avión. Una agradable azafata le enseñó su lugar y, habiéndose sentado en él, esperó a que los demás pasajeros abordaran y, por fin, el pájaro de acero despegara de vuelta al mundo real, llevándola lejos de su pequeña fantasía.

Sonrió por aquella palabra sin sentido. No era una fantasía. La fantasía hablaba de cosas inexistentes y sueños de lo que se quisiera tener. Ella no había fantaseado con aquella fantástica semana, ni con el apuesto caballero, ahora novio, con el cual disfrutó de sus vacaciones, ni con las hermosas playas de arena blanca y aguas azules cristalinas. No. Todo era real. Palpable y real.

Las puntas de los dedos le hormiguearon con la idea de lo bien que se sintió tocar a aquel espécimen de hombre. Una sensación, como de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, se apoderó de ella. En definitiva, todo, era sumamente real.

Un sueño transformado en realidad. Se moría de ganas por contarle a Hinata de lo sucedido. De cualquier manera, Hinata la asediaría hasta que todo, con lujo de detalles, le fuera contado.

Su amiga insistía con la idea de un novio, una relación formal, y, tal vez, matrimonio. A Sakura le agradaba la idea, no obstante, el novio no aparecía, por lo tanto, los pensamientos de relaciones formales cambiaron a satisfacer sus necesidades, y la idea del matrimonio se vio sustituida por la de ser una soltera viviendo en soledad.

A su edad, se creía lo vieja suficiente para no conseguir novio, las relaciones de aquel tipo le parecían absurdas y poco probables.

Ahora, con placer, se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que se encontraba. Tenía novio, susurró la palabra sin creerla todavía. Sentada en su asiento de primera clase, pensaba en él y en lo que destino les deparaba.

El avión despegó a las diez de la mañana. Lleno, cada asiento ocupado por su respectivo pasajero, surcó los cielos con destino a Konoha. Serían las ocho horas más largas de su vida. La verdad, a ella, el volar no le gustaba mucho, por todo eso de las horas, era aburrido por completo, le desagradaba. Sin embargo, le encantaba observar las nubes y como parecían flotar entre ellas, como si de esponjosas y húmedas porciones de algodón se tratara. Se perdía en sus adorables formas, tamaños y advirtiendo figuras o caras hechas con las mismas.

Estaba somnolienta. La noche pasada no durmió bien, más bien, no durmió nada. Pero las actividades que se llevaron a cabo fueron, por completo, de su satisfacción. No es que se quejara, la había pasado muy bien en los brazos de Sasuke, hacer el amor con él resultó verdaderamente excitante. Incluso, Sasuke, evocó en ella un lado que no sabía poseía.

Siempre se consideró, a sí misma, una mujer convencional. La mayoría de las veces, cuando tenía sexo con algún hombre, y cedía a sus bajos instintos, se conformaba con lo monótono y aburrido. Nada de exploraciones largas, ni de toques muy profundos, solo sexo, directo al punto, sin desvíos ni juegos previos, solo se excitaban un poco, se quitaban la ropa, se encaminaban a la cama y el coito se llevaba a cabo.

Aunque, con su antiguo novio, si hubo situaciones parecidas, pero era porque sentían algo el uno por el otro. De otra manera, solo buscaba el satisfacer la frustración sexual, no permitía que el sexo conllevara algo más profundo. Bueno, con alguno de sus amantes de planta, llegó a practicar ciertas posiciones extrañas, pero de ahí no pasaba. Con la mayoría de ellos, en ese concepto, se limitaba.

No es que fuera una mojigata, ni una mujer súper recatada, simplemente no lo encontraba prudente. No la hacía sentir a gusto, ese tipo de juegos y roles, a su parecer, se practicaban con tu pareja, no con alguien de una sola noche, eran situaciones muy íntimas que no quería darle oportunidad a cualquiera de tenerlas con ella.

El tiempo pasó lento, se distrajo leyendo un libro, no veía la hora de tocar tierra de nuevo, la música de su mp3 formaba una atmósfera un poco mas relajante, aun así, llegar a su destino le parecía lejano.

Dos horas de lectura después, se quedó sumida en un profundo sueño, los ojos se sentían como si de pesados bloques de acero estuvieran hechos, no pudo evitarlo, Morfeo la atrapó entre sus brazos, cobijándola, hundiéndola en el mundo de los sueños.

La voz aguda de una mujer la despertó de los dominios del dios griego del sueño. Sonaba alta y clara por los altavoces del avión. Anunciaba que, dentro de unos pocos minutos más, aterrizarían en el aeropuerto internacional de Konoha.

Este hecho la sorprendió. La mayor parte del viaje la pasó dormida. Era increíble que hubiera dormido por tantas horas en un asiento de avión, en una posición erguida. Y lo más extraño de todo, nada le dolía, dormir, verdaderamente, le resultó reparador.

Abrochó su cinturón como le fue dictado, siguiendo las instrucciones de la mujer con voz chillona, pensó en lo mal que le quedaba aquel trabajo, sonrió, de seguro muchos de los pasajeros pensaran lo mismo. Espero impaciente, pues, el descenso empezaba, no podía esperar por llegar a casa y ocupar su grande y acolchonada cama.

A pesar de haber dormido durante el transcurso del vuelo, estaba cansada. Tal vez por el gasto de tanta energía durante sus pequeñas vacaciones. Bueno, la última noche consumió muchas de sus reservas, ella estaba segura de volverlo a hacer por el simple hecho de tener a Sasuke como aquella noche, como la noche anterior.

Jalaba su maleta con la mano izquierda, la ventaja de que poseyera ruedas. No estaba de humor para estar cargando peso.

Con paso presuroso avanzó hasta la puerta principal del enorme aeropuerto. Solo quería llegar a casa para, por fin, poder dormir. Sabia, con anticipación, que regresar a Konoha significaba solo una cosa: **_trabajo_**. Tenía un libro que empezar. Su editora, Tsunade, se lo comunicó antes de dejarla irse para su semana de descanso prolongado.

Estaba relajada, sin preocupaciones y lista para iniciar otro ciclo de trabajo. De hecho, durante su viaje, empezó a crear el argumento para su siguiente novela. Escribiría sobre una chica inteligente, huérfana a los diez años, criada por sus avaros tíos, encontró el amor y lo perdió. Y conocería a alguien que cambiaría su vida de nuevo.

Si. Eso haría. Pobre chica, la haría sufrir al principio, le quitaría a la única persona a la que amó. Pero la recompensaría después. Eso era la magia de sus novelas, su mundo, sus fantasías, su forma de hacer las cosas. Podía crear y armar cualquier cosa que le viniera en gana. Su único límite era su propia imaginación.

Salió a pasó presuroso. Le hizo parada a un taxi, subió en él y le dio la dirección de su departo. Recargó su cabeza en el asiento. Era acolchonado y cómodo.

Su hogar quedaba, exactamente, a treinta y tres minutos del aeropuerto. Esperó, con impaciencia, que el taxi tragara los kilómetros restantes para llegar a su edificio.

Como lo anticipó, le pagaba al taxista treinta y tres minutos después. El taxista, un hombre negro como de cincuenta años de edad, le sacó las maletas y las puso sobre el cemento de la banqueta. Se despidió, subió al auto y lo vio perderse entre las calles de asfalto.

Volteo su mirada al edificio frente a ella. Ocupaba por completo su campo de visión, se concentró en recorrerlo. Centímetro por centímetro. Su casa. Su hogar. De vuelta a su vida.

Se agachó y tomó la larga agarradera de la maleta, empezó su camino hacia dentro del lugar.

Saludó al portero con una afable sonrisa y un gesto de cansancio. Romeo, su portero desde hacía cuatro años, un joven atento y caballeroso que siempre la ayudaba con los paquetes de comida o con cualquier cosa pesada. Una persona sumamente amable.

Por fin, su ambiente. Su lugar.

Se dirigió al ascensor, presionó el botón de la primera planta, esperando a que el aparato bajara desde el último piso.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron minutos más tarde dando permiso a la mujer de subir abordarlo. Una vez hubo entrado, las puertas se cerraron con un sonido de metal contra metal, presionó el botón del onceavo piso.

Una suave música sonaba de fondo mientras esperaba la llegada del aparato al piso previamente presionado.

Luego de un tiempo, las puertas se abrieron mostrando la entrada de su departamento. Feliz, salió del cubo de hierro, con pasó veloz caminó hasta topar con el umbral de su hogar.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo izquierdo la llave. La encontró y la dirigió a la hendidura del pomo. El silencio roto por los candados siendo retirados con rapidez.

Nada más entrar, prendió las luces de la sala, dejó la maleta en el recibidor y se dirigió a paso calmo hacia su habitación. Se sentía tan cansada. Debía llamarle a Tsunade para informarle de su regreso. Pero, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, en lugar de eso caminó a la enorme cama y se tiró sobre su mullida extensión.

* * *

Los traviesos rayos del sol golpearon su rostro impidiéndole el seguir con su profundo y reconfortante sueño. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Se sentó con pereza, dando un ligero bostezo, y talló sus ojos como niña pequeña. Se sentía bien. Se recostó de nuevo, esta vez, despierta. Pensamientos atravesaban su cerebro. Recuerdos, más bien, de las increíbles vacaciones recién disfrutadas, de la noche compartida con el apuesto pelinegro.

Se sentía completamente renovada. Parecía ser que lo que pensaba Hinata era la verdad, estaba estresada de tanto trabajar. Una carcajada escapó de su garganta. Las demás palabras de su amiga resultaron ser muy ciertas, "a ti lo que te falta es un hombre, una noche apasionada y unas vacaciones; trabajas demasiado". Totalmente cierto. Las vacaciones, el hombre y el sexo llegaron de la mano, una tras otra.

El teléfono sonó sacándola de su estupor. Estirándose como un perezoso gatito, se movió despacio hasta alcanzar el aparato de color verde oscuro. Lo llevó hasta su oído izquierdo y saludó con un **_"__hola"_** a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Una sonrisa surcaba su masculino rostro. Estaba totalmente perdido. Había caído, hasta lo más profundo, por Sakura Haruno. Ese era el porqué de la sonrisa en su cara. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior estaban demasiado frescos en su memoria.

Se sentía capaz, si cerraba los ojos, de ver a Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y gemir su nombre de una sensual manera. La forma en la cual su relación progresó, lo dejó muy satisfecho. Cumplió su cometido. Aunque lo llenaba de un renovado orgullo masculino, sus sentimientos eran totalmente diferentes: sentía alivio de que Sakura lo hubiera aceptado como algo más que un conocido.

Estaba completamente impaciente por verla de nuevo. Deseaba escuchar su dulce voz, su melodiosa risa y ver su hermoso rostro. No podía esperar por llegar a Konoha y ver a su novia de nuevo. Aunque hacia unas horas la miró por última vez, ese periodo parecía una eternidad, como si después de su partida el tiempo avanzara como loco y dos segundos fueran dos horas.

Ni siquiera en su juventud, la palabra novia despertaba algo en él. Cuando era adolescente y llegó a tener una relación de ese tipo, no le prestaba mucha importancia y solo quería una chica con la cual pasar el rato y divertirse a lo grande. Su situación actual era diferente. Quería un noviazgo estable que pudiera llegar a algo más, tal vez, después de un tiempo, dar el siguiente paso en su relación, convertirse en marido y mujer.

Lo que antes le parecía absurdo, eso de sentar cabeza y atarse a alguna persona, ahora le parecía de lo más aceptable y se encontraba a la expectativa de poder lograrlo.

Naruto se burlaría de él en cuanto supiera de su relación con su hermanita. De seguro le leería la cartilla llenándolo de amenazas de las cuales Sasuke se encontraba muy seguro que cumpliría si cualquier cosa fuera mal.

El rubio era muy sobre protector con los que amaba, especialmente con la de cabellera rosada que, para Naruto, era como su hermana pequeña.

Para Sasuke era una completa exageración esta acción por parte del guapo ojiazul. Sakura sabía cuidarse sola y no necesitaba protección de ningún tipo. Pero el Uchiha también sentía aquella sensación de brindar protección a su amada escritora, a pesar de ser de su conocimiento que era una adulta capaz de cuidar de sí misma, algo dentro de él le pedía fervientemente velar por la seguridad de aquella hermosa mujer.

Sus pensamientos siguieron en hilo hasta la noche anterior, cuando hicieron el amor, rememorar lo ocurrido acarreaba un sentimiento de bienestar jamás sentido, juraría haber tenido sentimientos y sensaciones como nunca antes las hubo tenido. Como si todo lo vivido hubiera sido nuevo y demasiado satisfactorio, los encuentros sexuales en los cuales participó palidecían contra el de antenoche.

Extraño. Demasiado raro a su parecer, sin embargo, todo se reducía a su sentir hacia ella y lo mucho que significaba el acto para él, aunque extraño lo veía correcto.

Los asuntos que estaba llevando pasaron a segundo plano, ya no importaban tanto, no pasaba nada si perdía esa batalla. Los negocios siempre fueron el centro de su vida y eran el centro de todos sus pensamientos: Nuevos acuerdos, contratos, conseguir más clientes, hacer más dinero, aumentar el valor de las acciones de su compañía, encontrar nuevo inversionistas… pero, radicalmente, todo cambió, sus objetivos se transformaron dando forma a otra cosa, los negocios, aunque importantes en su vida, ya no eran lo primordial. Sakura Haruno entre sus prioridades, ahora, se encontraba encabezando la lista, no había manera de sacarla de su mente.

Le gustaba, estaba consciente del cambio tan rápido, el hecho de que todos esos aspectos se tornaran en algo ajeno e impensable para su cerebro, era bueno y relajante.

Su cabeza, antes llena con estrategias e innovaciones para su compañía y los planes de la misma, se despejó dando pasó a algo nuevo que ganó terreno de forma certera y veloz.

El ser humano, aun sin desearlo, necesita la convivencia más que cualquier otro ser viviendo en el planeta, no era insólito su cambio de actitud. Por eso, sólo escuchó a los ancianos sentados frente a él, no los presionó ni trató de convencerlos de realizar aquella inversión, les sonrió y agradeció su tiempo mientras se levantaba haciéndoles saber no existía ningún problema, les agradeció de nuevo, raro en él, y se encaminó hacia la salida para poder volver al lado de su amada.

De lado quedó el implacable hombre de negocios, el invencible negociador fue dejado en lo profundo, ellos habían sido vencidos por el hombre enamorado y deseoso de ver a su amor. Por eso, sin más, caminó campantemente hacia el estacionamiento, sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón color azul marino y marcó al piloto quien esperaba sus instrucciones. Pidió el avión listo para despegar en treinta minutos, mismos que le tomarían para ir hacia su hangar privado.

Sus cosas estaban en el maletero del coche, previamente acomodadas por Sasuke, todo estaba ahí, desde su ropa hasta la laptop personal que siempre llevaba consigo. Subió al auto, se sentó el asiento del conductor, puso la llave en el contacto para encenderlo. Un suave sonido, como el ronroneo de un gato, le indicó que el auto acababa de encender. Movió la palanca, realizando el cambio indicado, y presionó el acelerador. Su amada estaba a unas horas de ahí, esperando por él, se le antojaba verla y oler el delicioso aroma emanado por su piel. En definitiva, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba indiscutiblemente enamorado de la mujer de ojos color esmeralda y cabello del color del árbol de cerezos.

En su travesía por la isla tratando de llegar al aeropuerto, pensó en su nueva actitud y todos los factores influyendo en ello. Aunque, en muchas ocasiones rechazó la idea de ser esposo y padre, en su juventud no hubo cabida para otra cosa que el hedonismo, había alcanzado la etapa de su vida en donde todo eso se presentaba e inundaba de preguntas a su mente.

A pesar de no pasar lo treinta años, la necesidad de formar una familia y tener a alguien preocupándose por él y amándolo, inundaba su mente. Todo empezó como una pequeña gotera, iniciando el flujo del agua, llenando lentamente el cuarto con agua, transformándose rápidamente en una gota más grande y gorda, golpeando el suelo con más fuerza y socavando la fuerza del piso superior para hacer más grande el agujero, dejando fluir el agua con mayor libertad, hasta inundar la habitación por completo llamando la atención de los dueños del lugar.

El lugar era su mente, en donde fluyeron ideas sobre casarse y tener hijos, aunque poco frecuentes. Las ideas dieron paso a las necesidades, la soledad constante en donde estaba inmerso trajo como consecuencia ganas de tener a alguien a su lado. Así empezó a pensar en conseguirse una pareja para dejar de lado aquel sentimiento. Después los pensamientos de casamiento, estabilidad y unos cuantos hijos, llegaron a su mente. Aunado al miedo de quedarse solo hasta morir, rompieron todas su barreras instalando la semilla de la duda en sí, verdaderamente le gustaría dar un paso como ese.

Sabía que el casarse conllevaba mucha responsabilidad, los hijos lo eran más y tendría que cuidar de su esposa también.

De esta forma, Sasuke Uchiha se vio derrotado por un temor tan primario como aquel: la soledad es uno de los enemigos acérrimos del ser humano.

Ahora, después de pensar y pensar, quería dar paso a una nueva etapa en su vida: le pediría matrimonio a Sakura Haruno. Parecía demasiado rápido, una decisión de ese tipo no debía ser tomada a la ligera. Pero no lo hacía, Sasuke no estaba tomando nada a la ligera, lo único que quería era tener a su lado a la mujer por quien su corazón latía desbocado y cuyo nombre se encontraba grabado a fuego en el.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante semejante proposición, no obstante, reconocía, eso era lo indicado, tal vez actuaba como una adolescente loco y tonto, dejándose influenciar por sus sentimientos, pero no importaba; si Sakura pedía tiempo para pensar las cosas, si quería avanzar de manera más lenta, así lo haría, pero no dejaría de intentarlo, así fuera rechazado, él lo intentaría las veces que fueran necesarias, hasta recibir una aceptación de parte de la bella escritora.

Treinta minutos después, como lo predijo, llegó al hangar donde su avión personal lo esperaba. El ansia hacía temblar sus manos. Parecía un adolescente con las hormonas vueltas locas.

Abordó el avión de tamaño mediano, arrastró la maleta junto con mientras subía por la rampa de abordaje. Una vez acomodado en el suave asiento recubierto de terciopelo color dorado, pidió a la sobrecargo le trajera una copa y ordenó al piloto iniciara el viaje de regreso.

El cielo se encontraba cubierto de rojos, violetas y rosas, el atardecer le brindaba hermosos colores al gigante azul, ocho horas después, como a las seis de la tarde, el avión iniciaba su descenso hacia la enorme pista color negro del aeropuerto internacional de Konoha.

La ventaja de viajar en tu avión propio residía en poder hacerlo cuando se le pegara la gana. Sin esperar a los vuelos comerciales a salir, los cuales eran en horas especificas, sin esperar tiempos innecesarios en aeropuertos abarrotados y llenos de las charlas de quienes están esperando la hora para su vuelo. También, se evitaba el retraso de las salidas, el no encontrar algún lugar y los compañeros fastidiosos con quien le tocaba sentarse.

Diez minutos después del aterrizaje, salía por la puerta de cristal de aquel lugar. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, avanzando hacia la limusina que lo esperaba. Su chofer y jefe de seguridad, un hombre de cincuenta años encargado de su seguridad personal, lo saludó mientras abría la puerta dejándolo pasar hacia el interior del lujoso auto color negro.

Ese hombre lo conocía desde su infancia. Host, había sido su guardaespaldas desde la niñez. Había permanecido con él desde siempre, velando por su seguridad. Al ser de una familia acaudalada, Sasuke siempre necesitó de seguridad; en varias ocasiones habían atentado contra la vida de su padre. Entonces, cuando Sasuke nació, pusieron a Host, el mejor hombre guardaespaldas con el que contaban, a cuidar del pequeño Sasuke; Host no era simplemente su jefe de seguridad, era como su segundo padre, por lo menos a él lo miraba con más frecuencia que a su padre biológico.

Una vez Host se acomodó en la silla del conductor, Sasuke, con felicidad anticipada en su cara, le dio instrucciones para llegar al departamento de su amor. No podía esperar más tiempo, necesitaba verla de nuevo.

* * *

—Hola. — Repitió la palabra unas diez veces antes de colgar el auricular. "**_Extraño_**", pensó, por lo general no recibía llamadas de extraños, tenía identificador de número y ese no lo conocía. No recordaba haberle dado el número de su casa a algún conocido o nuevo contacto.

Esperaba que no ocurriera repetidamente, no le gustaba sentirse acosada por personas a quienes no conocía. Se rió por su alocada idea del acoso, se sintió paranoica, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y la cara de Sasuke, sonriendo sensualmente de lado, apareció en su memoria, haciéndola suspirar.

* * *

—Hola. — Una sensación desconocida lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su amor.

Había quedado paralizado, no supo que decir, la voz no le salía y las palabras quedaron en el olvido al oír aquello tan deseado desde hacia tanto tiempo. Se moría de ganas por verla de nuevo, poder abrazarla, aspirar su perfume y besar sus labios, los cuales recordaba exquisitos y dulces.

Varias veces, perdido en su mundo de sensaciones, pudo percibir la voz de Sakura diciendo la palabra "hola" a través de la línea.

Algo se removió en su pecho. Un sentimiento de anhelo y júbilo. Habían pasado años para volver a tener esa clase de emociones.

Había salido con unas cuantas mujeres, a veces solo para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, pero ninguna de ellas llegaba a calar en su mente o en su cuerpo. Eran meros utensilios para deshacerse de la fastidiosa sensación de deseo sexual. Al estar con ellas, no paraba de imaginarse a Sakura: de oírla gritar su nombre como en muchas de las ocasiones en las que hicieron el amor, acariciar su cabello, sentir su piel.

El recuerdo era tan vivido, permanecía fresco en su memoria, torturándolo todos los días. Por eso tomó una decisión: volvería, arriesgándose a encontrarla casada o en algún tipo de relación sentimental, si era así para poder quitársela de la cabeza, sabiéndola imposible. Pero, si por el contrario, si era soltera, buscaría la forma de acercase a ella e iniciar, desde cero, una relación que quería terminar en matrimonio. No quería jugar ni divertirse, quería una relación seria y formal.

A pesar de haber pasado tantos años lejos de ella, estaba seguro de una cosa: Amaba a Sakura Haruno y planeaba recuperarla, costara lo que costara.

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a Rachel y a Natsumi No Chiharu por sus reviews, y a quien gasta su tiempo leyendo mi fic.**

**Me alegra que les guste esta historia, significa mucho para mí.**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Karly666-chan**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo el décimo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto._

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás que formaban parte de su sala de estar, estaba aburrida y deseosa de ver a su Sasuke.

Se regañó mentalmente por ser tan posesiva con él, no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ponía su confianza en un hombre y, este, la hiciera sentir tantas cosas en su interior.

_**AMOR.**_ Su mente gritaba, recalcando la palabra, una y otra vez, estaba enamorada de Sasuke. La sola idea de no verlo más, la lastimaba.

Sus pensamientos y reproches mentales se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre.

— ¿Qué raro? — Habló para sí — No esperaba a nadie esta noche.

A paso lento se acercó a la única puerta de acceso a su departamento. Sin más preámbulo, tomó el pomo entre sus manos y lo jaló, sin siquiera mirar por el pequeño agujero recubierto de cristal para saber quién era. Lo único que supo en aquel instante fueron unos cálidos brazos rodeándola mientras unos labios la besaban con urgencia y hambre, mandando un reguero de fuego en su interior, estilando sensualidad y pasión desbordante, entumeciendo su capacidad de pensar.

Vagamente registró el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada con fuerza, mientras se perdía en el mundo de sensaciones creadas por los besos de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su sabor era inconfundible, igual que su aroma, en poco tiempo se había vuelto una completa adicta a esos labios y al calor de su varonil cuerpo.

Su mente no registraba nada excepto las manos de Sasuke acariciándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sintiendo los besos húmedos siendo repartidos por la piel expuesta de su cuello. Un gemido salió de su entreabierta boca, roja e hinchada, al sentirlo morder una de las zonas más sensibles del cuello. Quería más, necesitaba más, sus gemidos una súplica constante pidiéndole que continuara con la sensual tortura sobre su cuerpo.

El corazón le latía como loco, dejó de pensar en aquel instante. Sakura sentía su piel arder, la excitación crecía a pasos agigantados, y no tenía oposición alguna ante ello.

Lo había extrañado, se permitió darse cuenta de lo embriagante que le resultaba un simple beso de los lujuriosos labios de Uchiha; las piernas no le daban para más, sentía las rodillas como gelatina, caería en cualquier instante.

Se sintió más segura cuando los musculosos brazos de Sasuke le rodearon la cintura, evitando, de esa manera, el alejamiento de sus cuerpos.

La boca del pelinegro no abandonaba la suya para nada, solo para repartir besos por sus mejillas y clavícula, y para tomar un poco de aire; Sasuke la mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo, haciéndola conocedora de la erección que tenía en la entrepierna, mostrándole cuan excitado lograba ponerlo.

La ropa estorbaba, estaba de más, no podían esperar para sentir piel contra piel. Las prendas fueron esparcidas por toda la sala, mientras sus cuerpos, pegados el uno contra el otro, se movían hasta chocar con una de las paredes lejanas de la sala, la misma que daba hacia el pasillo. Las ardientes manos del hombre de cabello oscuro, la recorrían de arriba hacia abajo. Se excitó, todavía más, al sentir como sus sexos entraban en contacto directo. Sin nada entre ellos, la erección de Sasuke acariciaba su entrada, haciéndola gemir en anticipación. La urgencia era mucha, no había tiempo para preocuparse por el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Los besos del pelinegro viajaron de su boca hacia su cuello, donde repartió húmedas caricias y mordiscos, descendiendo hacia sus pechos, deteniéndose para tomarlos con su cálida boca, recorriendo el camino hasta su obligo.

Una de las manos del hombre, bajó por su costado, dejando un sendero de fuego en el camino, alcanzando su objetivo: el sexo húmedo y anhelante de Sakura. La mano de Sasuke pasó rozando sus pliegues, regodeándose en observarla con ojos nublados por la lujuria, provocando que Sakura arqueara el cuerpo y soltara un gemido más elevado que los demás. Dos de sus dedos entraron en contacto con su aterciopelado interior, imitando la penetración, brindándole placer. No satisfecho con los gemidos suaves y poco audibles, retiró sus juguetones dedos de la zona más íntima de la escritora y, sonriendo, alzó las caderas de la mujer para poder probar, con la boca, el lugar de donde tanto placer recibía.

Con avidez, siempre volviendo a asaltar su cavidad, recorriendo cada recoveco con su lengua, haciéndola gemir de anhelo y gozo. La volvía loca, no existía la capacidad de pensar sólo de sentir.

Era suficiente de juegos, ya no lo soportaban, dejó de recorrer con su lengua aquel preciado lugar, bajó las caderas de la mujer de ojos color esmeralda y las colocó exactamente a la altura de su miembro, para, segundos después, enterrarse profundamente en su interior.

Un grito escapó de ambos, el placer exquisito. Las acometidas empezaron de manera lenta para convertirse en salvajes. Estaban haciendo el amor en la sala, Sasuke sostenía todo su peso mientras ella estaba recargada contra una pared, a su merced. Se sentía bien.

El calor aumentó, así como la humedad y la estrechez, haciéndole difícil, a Sasuke, moverse en el interior de Sakura.

Las pequeñas manos de la escritora dejaban marcas rojas en la espalda de su amante, sobrecargada como se encontraba, solamente podía apretar los hombros de quien le brindaba aquellas sensaciones y enterrar sus uñas en aquellos amplios hombros.

El fin estaba cerca, ambos lo sabían, las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y las caderas de Sakura acompañaron, con gusto, los furiosos movimientos del cuerpo masculino.

El orgasmo llegó, arqueando el cuerpo de la mujer y arrancándole un gritó de satisfacción, provocando que Sasuke derramara su esencia dentro de Sakura a quien sostenía entre sus brazos y de la cual era adicto. El éxtasis envió a Sakura al paraíso. Las respiraciones pesadas, el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, el aire hacía mucha falta.

Una vez bajaron de la cima, Sasuke posó a Sakura de pie en el suelo, las piernas de la escritora parecían de chicle, no podía cargar con su propio peso. Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza y besó sus labios con ternura. Sakura le correspondió, cerrando los ojos, abandonándose a la dulce caricia, permitiendo a su lengua batallar contra la de él.

El deseo, siempre presente, se prendió otra vez, convirtiendo el beso en algo pasional y salvaje. No importaba que acabaran de hacer el amor, ellos querían más. Esta vez, guiados por Sakura, se dirigieron al dormitorio. Con los orbes brillantes de invitación, lo miró a la cara, pidiéndole que la siguiera. Así lo hizo. De todas maneras, él no se iría.

Caminó detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta al entrar en la habitación. El lugar estaba semi-iluminado, la cama parecía lo ideal para una noche completa de apasionamiento. Era lo suficientemente grande, también.

* * *

Después de hacer el amor, se encontraban abrazados en medio de la enorme cama, él le acariciaba la espalda y las mejillas. Ella, a gusto con los mimos que le prodigaban, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Esa madrugada, mientras Sakura simulaba dormir escuchó, como en un pequeño susurro casi imperceptible, la confesión tan esperada. "**_Te amo_**", pronunciaron los labios de Uchiha hacia la belleza, que creía durmiendo, entre sus brazos.

El corazón de Sakura saltó de alegría y felicidad. Emociones jamás sentidas penetraron en su cuerpo. Si antes dudaba que Sasuke sintiera algo más por ella que lujuria, ahora podía corroborarlo. Sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar y algo cálido se instaló en lo profundo de su pecho, llegándole hasta lo más hondo del alma, un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado. La ternura y sinceridad en su voz la hicieron sentir querida, la llenaron de un gozo inmenso.

Alguna vez escuchó esa palabra siendo pronunciada para ella, pero no había producido aquellos efectos en su cuerpo, años atrás lo sentido fue totalmente diferente a la experiencia de esta ocasión.

Sentía a su corazón fundirse, cambiar de forma, mutar, dándole paso a algo nuevo y totalmente diferente; algo inexplicable pero completamente real:

_Su amor por el hombre de ojos atrapantes se profundizó expandiéndose por todo su sistema, no sólo el centro de su pecho se llenaba de él sino cada miembro de su cuerpo y cada célula que formaba parte de su composición, se vio repleta de aquello que pasaba en su interior._

_Aquello se asemejaba a un volcán haciendo erupción. La lava viajando por todo el interior de una gran montaña, recorriéndola con rapidez y precisión, buscando la salida hacia la superficie._

_La sensación encontró el camino y brotó por cada uno de sus poros…_

* * *

Se despertó, cuando el cielo empezaba a iluminarse claro síntoma de que el sol estaba ascendiendo, sintiendo un extraño peso en la cintura. A pesar de la época fría y estar solamente cubierta con una sábana de color rojo muy delgada, sentía la piel calientita.

Al parecer a un lado tenía una fuente de calor manteniéndola cómoda. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Al hacerlo pudo enfocar la figura acostada a su lado, misma que la mantenía presa con un fuerte agarre. Hasta dormido, Sasuke era posesivo con ella. Sonrió interiormente, a pesar de ser algo sumamente retrogrado, le gustaba sentirse tan querida y protegida. La posesión hacia ella, lo reconocía, se trataba de un hombre cuidadoso de lo suyo y afanoso en protegerlo a toda costa.

Trató de deshacer su férreo agarre, sin conseguirlo. Lo escuchó murmurar entre sueños y, entonces, el abrazó se hizo más fuerte, como de hierro, dejándola aprisionada entre sus dos fuertes brazos.

No es que se quejara de estar entre ellos, pero se tenía que levantar para ir a reportarse con su editora y Sasuke, suponía Sakura, debía de irse a trabajar. Después de todo era lunes.

Maldita sea, pensó, ojalá fuera fin de semana, así no tendría la obligación de levantarse y apartarse de tan reconfortante lugar, haría el amor con Sasuke de nuevo y pasarían la tarde charlando o utilizando más lugares de su departamento para desbordar pasión.

Se reprochó mentalmente por estarse convirtiendo en una pervertida, pero es que, viendo a Sasuke desnudo, tenerlo pegado a ella, no hacía sino despertarle la libido.

Sonrió con picardía, en ese instante se le ocurrían muchas cosas para disfrutar con Sasuke. Volteó a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche, era demasiado temprano, apenas las siete, tal vez tendría oportunidad de repetir lo ocurrido en la sala la tarde anterior.

Sin afán de levantarse, se arrimó más a la exquisita fuente calórica y se acurrucó acomodándose mejor, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos con toda la intención de seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, no pudo, oyó como el timbre sonaba insistentemente. Molesta por la interrupción al querer prolongar su descanso, trató de pararse de la cama sin resultado alguno.

Suspiró risueña, tendría que despertar a Sasuke. Así que, se acercó a su oído, empezó a susurrarle haciendo que cada vello en el cuerpo de Sasuke se erizara.

Un gruñido, más parecido a un gemido, escapó de sus suculentos labios mientras sus profundos y hermosos pozos de ónix se abrían paulatinamente.

Lo primero que hizo, al despertar por completo, fue besar los labios de Sakura. Un beso tierno y amoroso, sin demanda ni pasión, simplemente una caricia para darle los buenos días. Uno de esos besos que, aun sin estar cargado de fuego, hacían que Sakura se derritiera por completo.

Para Sasuke, no existía mejor manera de ser despertado que por su diosa. Le agradaba el pensamiento de despertar todos los días y repetir el mismo ritual. Era innegable que jamás se cansaría de besar esos labios. De saborear todo aquello brindado solamente por Sakura, por llenarse de su aroma tan característico y dulce, le encantaba poder ser capaz de tocar la suavidad de su piel.

Se alejó de los labios de su amada para mirarla directo a los ojos, tratando de leer todos sus secretos, encontrando lo que siempre deseó y nunca quiso poner en palabras. **_Amor_**.

Con solo ver sus hermosas esmeraldas, podía verlo ahí, su corazón palpitaba con mayor ímpetu. Pero, no eran únicamente los ojos de Sakura los que gritaban la dulce palabra, estaba seguro que su mirada también lo decía. Se lo decían a ella, con una muda respuesta, por vez primera permitiéndose transmitir esa clase de sentimiento hacia alguien. Y no se arrepentía de ello: de haberle dado el corazón totalmente.

Compartían un momento especial para ambos. El estar juntos, de por sí, era el placer más exquisito existente en el planeta.

Las miradas encontradas, dando un vistazo al alma del otro, los labios a unos cuantos centímetros de juntarse…

Y, el timbre sonó otra vez, apartando la romántica atmósfera que los rodeaba. Haciéndolos preguntarse quién sería el intruso que, sin saberlo, había ido a robarles eso momento, quien se entrometía haciendo desaparecer toda la magia creada, en donde estaban inmersos, la magia que compartían al estar juntos…

Fastidiada por la interrupción, Sakura se levantó de la cama, buscó una bata para cubrir su desnudez, y encaminó sus pasos a abrir la puerta a quien sea que fuere. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, de abrirle la puerta a quien no esperaba, pero no le quedaba de otra. Seguramente, si no lo hacía, de no abrirle, continuaría irrumpiendo la paz y tranquilidad de su departamento, y estropearía su mañana con Sasuke.

Sakura decidió aprovechar el tiempo con Sasuke hasta el máximo. Pero, ella no sabía, su mundo estaba a segundos de cambiar del amor y la tranquilidad a la duda e incertidumbre.

A paso lento se aproximó a su objetivo: la puerta de entrada al departamento, para, por fin, callar el fastidioso sonido del timbre al ser tocado con tanta asiduidad.

Tomó el pomo entre sus manos, lista para despachar al indeseado invitado, con un pequeño discurso preparado para correrlo educadamente. Cuando, al abrir la puerta, de repente las palabras fueron borradas de su mente, llenándola de confusión y una extraña sensación familiar.

De todas las personas que hubiera esperado que estuvieran paradas en su puerta de entrada, él era el único a quien no imaginaba.

Parado, ahí, justo frente a ella, se encontraba su amor del pasado. El hombre a quien amó siendo todavía una niña. El joven a quien dio su corazón, amándolo en su adolescencia y parte de su juventud. Su amor siendo correspondido con un sangrante corazón y sus alas mutiladas y rotas.

El color se fue de su adorable rostro. Sakura se encontraba blanca como el papel. La cabeza le dio vueltas; parpadeó varias veces creyéndolo una ilusión, esperando que desapareciera así como apareció de nuevo.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, él no se esfumó, no era una alucinación, sino de carne y hueso, era completamente real.

Habían pasado muchos años ya. Diez, sino mal recordaba. Le dolió darse cuenta cuanto le afectaba todavía. Aun después de todo ese tiempo, sintió a su corazón saltar, aunque no estaba segura si de emoción o de sufrimiento.

Ahí estaba, mirándola, examinándola. En toda su gloria, más guapo de lo que pudiera recordar.

Los ojos negros, profundos y brillantes, transmitiendo mucha emoción. La nariz aquilina, los labios perfectos y delgados. Los hombros anchos bien formados; un cuerpo esculpido y alto. La piel blanca.

Se quedó paralizada y sin habla. Sai. Él era Sai Higurasagua. Su antiguo ex novio.

No se pudo mover a pesar de conocer las intenciones del hombre frente a ella.

Sai se acercó y la abrazó. La apretó contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo reaccionar, provocando que las manos de la de pelo rosado lo rodearan, sin ella quererlo.

—Me extrañaste. — Preguntó el hombre cerca de su oído.

—Yo…si, no, yo…— Sakura, no salía del asombro de verlo, no obstante.

—Bueno, pues, yo sí. Y mucho, no sabes cuánto, pequeña.

—…. — Sakura no contestó, en ese momento tenía un conflicto interno, esa palabra, más bien, el apodo con el cual solía llamarla evocó viejos recuerdos en su mente, recuerdos en donde la presencia de Sai era importante para ella.

—No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte de nuevo, de oler tu perfume. —Se acercó al cuello de la mujer y aspiró su olor. —De verte, de acariciarte. —Terminó de decir mientras pasaba las manos por los brazos de la mujer. Provocando al vello a erizarse.

Estaba confundida. Sai evocaba cosas en su cuerpo. Cosas que creía extintas, muertas para siempre, reemplazadas por las sensaciones brindadas por la sola presencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Te extrañé como no tienes una idea. Me alegra el haber vuelto. Vine para quedarme y, esta vez, no desaprovecharé la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado. — Tomó la mano izquierda de la mujer con una de sus blancas manos, para analizarla. — No llevas sortija, así que no eres casada y tampoco estás comprometida, eso me alivia. Espero me des la oportunidad de poder reconquistarte y resarcir el daño que te causé con mi partida. Espero no me odies, pequeña. Sabes, los diez años que me alejé, no fueron suficientes para olvidarme de ti, cruzaste constantemente por mi mente. No cometeré el mismo error, no me alejaré de ti, no, ahora será diferente. Ahora nadie me manipula y nadie me dice lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Solamente son mis decisiones y, por supuesto, la decisión tuya de darme oportunidad para estar a tu lado. — Dijo con una voz suave y atrapante. El corazón de Sakura caminó rápidamente.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron aturdida. Estaba feliz de escucharlo decir que había sido una equivocación el dejarla de aquella manera. Al parecer los años le sentaron bien a Sai, lo hicieron madurar.

Sin quererlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero la confusión golpeó duro. ¿No se supone que ella amaba a Sasuke? Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz de que Sai le estuviera diciendo todo eso?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Los viejos sentimientos entraron en contacto con los más recientes, causando un caos en su interior. La noche anterior, creía fielmente amar a Sasuke con toda el alma, la vida era perfecta, un amor que no cabía en su pecho del enorme tamaño que tenía, eso era su sentir.

Pero, en ese instante, escuchar a Sai decir todo eso, las viejas heridas se abrieron, sangrando de nuevo. Causándole dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo. ¿Verdaderamente seguía sintiendo algo por él? Y ¿Qué con Sasuke? Amaba a Sasuke ¿o, no?

Sakura salió de su estupor, enojada consigo misma por la estúpida reacción de su cuerpo. Creía haberse olvidado de él, no, ella estaba completamente segura que lo había olvidado, entonces, ¿Por qué su mente dudaba? ¿Acaso seguía sintiendo algo por Sai, después de tanto tiempo?

* * *

Sasuke estaba recostado en la enorme cama en la espera de la llegada de su amor. Parecían una eternidad los cinco minutos que Sakura llevaba fuera de la habitación.

Sin ganas de seguir esperando más, se puso sus pantalones y salió al encuentro de la mujer de ojos como el más precioso jade.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala, donde sabía que estaría. Pero, antes de pisar la sala, se detuvo en seco. La escena delante de sus ojos lo paralizó. Un tipo estaba abrazando a su Sakura mientras ella le devolvía el gesto. Las entrañas le hirvieron del coraje y los celos.

Trató de serenarse, tal vez era un primo o un amigo de ella, no podía simplemente presentarse en la sala y golpear al pobre imbécil, no, Sakura se enojaría si actuara de aquella manera.

Estaba a punto de continuar con su camino cuando la voz del otro hombre se hizo presente.

No debía escuchar aquella conversación, lo sabía, era incorrecto, sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedarse y oír a hurtadillas lo que acontecía en el salón principal del departamento.

—Me extrañaste. — Oyó como el hombre le preguntaba muy cerca del oído, cosa que no le gusto, eso no hizo sino aumentar sus ganas de partirle la cara.

—Yo…si, no, yo…— Sakura, parecía asombrada. Confundida, también. Eso era raro.

—Bueno, pues, yo sí. Y mucho, no sabes cuánto, pequeña.

—… — Sasuke estaba al pendiente de las reacciones de la mujer de cabello color rosa, parecía incomoda y confundida. Pero, ¿Por qué?, interrogantes aparecían en el cerebro de Sasuke mientras la conversación entre aquellos dos se prolongaba. Aunque, más que conversación, parecía un monólogo del hombre pelinegro parado frente a Sakura.

—No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte de nuevo, de oler tu perfume. — No le gustó la acción de aquel tipo, cómo se atrevía a oler a su mujer. Los celos empezaban a ganar terreno conforme se daba cuenta de a donde llevaban las palabras del extraño. — De verte, de acariciarte. — Sasuke, tenía ganas de matarlo por tal atrevimiento, por posar sus asquerosas manos sobre ella. Sin embargo, lo que más le enojaba era, sin duda, que Sakura no parecía disgustarse por que el idiota ese la tocara. Su corazón punzó, un pequeño dolor se instaló en el al presenciar aquello.

—Te extrañé como no tienes una idea. Me alegra el haber vuelto. Vine para quedarme y, esta vez, no desaprovecharé la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado. — Lo vio tomar la mano izquierda de Haruno con una de las suyas, para analizarla. —No llevas sortija, así que no eres casada y tampoco estás comprometida, eso me alivia. Espero que me des la oportunidad de poder reconquistarte y resarcir el daño que te causé con mi partida. Espero no me odies, pequeña. Sabes, los diez años que me alejé, no fueron suficientes para olvidarme de ti, cruzaste constantemente por mi mente. No cometeré el mismo error, no me alejaré de ti, no, ahora será diferente. Ahora nadie me manipula y nadie me dice lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Solamente son mis decisiones y, por supuesto, la decisión tuya de darme chanza para estar a tu lado. —

Las últimas palabras del hombre lo enfurecieron. Sakura parecía feliz, incluso sonrió ante lo dicho, el dolor en su pecho se agudizó. ¿Acaso Sakura se había burlado de él? ¿Jugaba, con él y con sus sentimientos?

El verla indecisa y sin palabra alguna incitó a aquel malestar de nuevo. La confusión era genuina en el hermoso rostro de Sakura Haruno. El corazón de Sasuke se agitó al ver a su amada escritora con confusión en el rostro y devolviéndole el abrazo al tipo ese. ¿No se suponía que tenía una relación con él?

Sasuke estaba parado en el corredor contiguo a la habitación de Sakura. Solamente con sus pantalones puestos. Los puños apretados hasta volverse blancos, el dolor creciendo en su pecho. Los celos salieron a flote otra vez, tan poderosos, con renovada fuerza, era casi doloroso.

No le gustaba nada.

Sasuke caminó de regreso a la habitación de donde había salido, con premura tomó su camisa y saco colocándolos en su correspondiente lugar. Quería salir de ahí antes de hacer alguna locura, ya hablaría con Sakura cuando se calmara lo suficiente.

Regresó a la sala, pero ahora, se aclaró la garganta denotando su presencia. Haciendo que Sakura deshiciera el abrazo de Sai.

—Sasuke… — Los labios de la escritora dejaron salir el nombre de su amor, ¿O no lo era?

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? —Su voz era aguda, afilada, incluso. — ¿Quién es este tipo? — La pregunta salió en un gruñido.

— ¿Qué quién soy yo?, ¿Quién eres tú mejor dicho?, ¿Qué diablos haces en el departamento de mi querida Sakura? —

— ¿Acaso no le has dicho, Sakura? — Sonrió con sorna, adelantándose a sus palabras. — Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el novio de Sakura, mucho gusto. —Terminó de decir extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. Más bien lo que quería era poner las manos alrededor del cuello del sujeto y apretarlas, ver como su rostro cambiaba de color, hasta que muriera por la asfixia.

— ¿Es tú novio? —Momentos antes se creía victorioso por las reacciones de Sakura ante su presencia. — ¿Es verdad? — Preguntó sin creerlo.

— ¿Si? —Primer error de la mujer. Dudar de la relación que tenía con Sasuke, que, aunque reciente, tenía nombre y ella aceptó formar parte de ella.

Tantas cosas en su cabeza, sentimientos y emociones diferentes, y a favor de dos hombres diferentes. Aquello era verdad, ella era novia de Sasuke. Entonces, ¿Por qué la duda en su afirmación?

— ¿Acaso he dicho alguna mentira? — Preguntó con la voz fría y firme. No podía flaquear, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que eso le afectaba, tenía su orgullo y le gustaba mantenerlo, al menos, frente a otro hombre.

—…— Ella no contestó. El tono en que Sasuke pronunció su pregunta la heló. No recordaba haberlo escuchado de esa manera: tan distante y tan serio, cuando siempre se comportaba amable, tierno y amoroso. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de una cosa, la incertidumbre en su voz lo había herido, haciéndola sentir culpable. Sasuke no tenía por qué pasar por esto. Él siempre se había portado bien con ella. Y ella le pagaba de esta manera: **_l__astimándolo_**.

—Dime Sakura, ¿Qué sientes por mí? — La pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría.

No podía contestarla en ese momento. Aunque quisiera, le era imposible. El remolino amorfo de emociones que arrasaba en su interior se lo impedía. El maldito torbellino era demasiado potente para poderlo calmar en aquel instante y darle una respuesta.

Sasuke sintió como si un pequeño y filoso tempano de hielo le penetraba la carne, directo al corazón y, de paso, hacia su alma.

**¿Por qué no me contesta?**, se preguntó.

El que calla otorga. Y, Sakura, le daba a entender la inexistencia de sentimientos hacia él de manera implícita. Dolido, era la palabra para describir como se sentía en ese instante.

Ella siguió sin responder. Eso le rompió el corazón.

— ¿Te retractas? ¿Deseas romper la relación que tenemos? — La voz de Sasuke sonó cruda, como una bella sinfonía pero rota y desmembrada.

—…— De nuevo, no fue capaz de contestarle. Su corazón empezaba a sangrar, de tantos gritos, pidiéndole fervientemente no la abandonara. Pero, ¿Se lo pedía a Sasuke o a Sai? Verdaderamente, no lo sabía.

—Es obvio que sí, sabes, está bien, si eso es lo que deseas. Yo me voy. No los detengo más. — Dijo para empezar su avance hacia la puerta. Quería salir de ese maldito lugar.

—No, Sasuke espera. No es así… — El pánico empezaba a fluir, como una cascada en su interior. Quería decir muchas cosas pero se vio interrumpida por él. —Yo solamente necesito pensar. — Pidió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Qué, ¿Necesitas tiempo para pensar?, pero eso no pasaba hace unas cuantas horas, ¿Verdad, Sakura? — Espetó con sarcasmo y veneno. — No entiendo que te sucede. Mira, Sakura, es obvio que la llegada de este tipo te afectó en demasía y yo no tengo tiempo para juegos… — Suspiró. — Es mejor dejarlo así, por ahora. Adiós. — Argumentó, viéndola a la cara, con el rostro en una mueca de tristeza.

Lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la mujer. Quería detenerlo, debía detenerlo, pero no pudo. Simplemente, no encontró la voz y su cerebro estaba en un gran desconcierto, las palabras se rehusaron a salir por su boca. Sólo pudo verlo mientras se marchaba, dando por terminada la relación que tenían desde hacía unas semanas.

De pronto aquellas semanas habían sido como años para Sakura. Le escocía el alma y sentía que había perdido algo sumamente valioso. De hecho, se dio cuenta, Sasuke era alguien muy valioso para ella.

**_Todo era culpa de Sai, ¿O no?_**

—Sakura… — Al parecer el pelinegro se dio por enterado del enredo que causó su simple presencia, pero, en vez de hacerle sentir culpabilidad, pudo ver cómo le afecta a Sakura y la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido, después de todo.

—Vete… Vete, Sai, lárgate. — Lo echó del lugar con un grito ahogado y brusco, no se iba a derrumbar enfrente de él, quería estar sola para tirarse a llorar.

Y, Sai, obediente, caminó hacia la puerta. No sin antes añadir:

—Tenlo por seguro: no me rendiré, Sakura. Yo te quiero y sé que tú me quieres. — Se acercó de nuevo a ella y le dio una pequeña tarjeta. — Llámame cuando estés lista.

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que leen este fic, el siguiente es el último capítulo. Espero que el final no los decepcione.**

**¿Sasuke o Sai? ¿Con quién se quedará Sakura?, ¿Quién sabe?, todo puede suceder.**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Karly666-chan**_


	11. Chapter 11: Finale

**Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo el último capítulo. Espero que les guste el final. **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto._

* * *

Sasuke no deseaba una confrontación. Su plan no era el decirle todas esas cosas pero estaba herido, aunque eso no justificaba nada, la fuerza de aquel penetrante y ardoroso dolor fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus cabales; su mente racional falló por completo, solo con sus sentimientos, lo dejó a la deriva.

Su reacción no era necesaria, sabía que los celos podían echar a perder todo lo logrado con la escritora, no podía dudar de ella, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su cerebro se trastornara por la posición en la que los encontró.

"ES UN SIMPLE ABRAZO" gritó una voz en su cabeza, no obstante, los celos le carcomían por dentro.

Por eso dijo todo eso. Y, ahora, se arrepentía de haberle dicho todas esas duras palabras. Él no deseaba eso; Sasuke había jurado hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganar el corazón de Sakura Haruno. Pero actuó como tonto, dejándose guiar por erróneas emociones, perdiendo lo más preciado para él.

Así fue como Sasuke dejó a Sakura con aquel hombre quien le rompió el corazón. Sasuke no tenía idea, ni la más remota idea, que su pronta salida de escena causaría un conflicto mayor que una simple rabieta de celos.

* * *

Pudo escuchar la puerta siendo cerrada con saña, a lo lejos. Sintió como si un enorme peso cayera sobre sus hombros. Apretó la tarjeta entre sus manos.

Algo tibio le rozó la mejilla: eran lágrimas. Hacía años, no lloraba. Se lo prometió tiempo atrás, después de la partida de Sai.

Todavía era capaz de escuchar las palabras de Sasuke antes de irse, como un eco infinito, recorriéndole el cerebro incansablemente, recordándole lo perdido minutos antes.

**Sufría.** El sufrimiento le embargaba el pecho por la repentina salida de aquel hombre a quien ella creía amar.

¿Lo creía? Si, ella creía amarlo. Pero, la confusión ganó terreno cuando vio a Sai, ¿Sentía algo por Sai?

El pecho parecía rebosar de tantas cosas. Sentimientos encontrados enmarañaban su cabeza haciéndola doler. Sus sienes punzaban fuertemente. No quería perder a Sasuke. Su corazón clamaba ese nombre, entonces el rostro de Sai y sus palabras le aparecían en la mente llamando al caos a ser parte de ella.

Harta de todo, del sufrimiento y el desconcierto, corrió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama enterrándola la cabeza en la almohada.

La duda era como un veneno, recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, esparciéndose, lenta e intensamente por todo su cuerpo, de célula en célula.

**_Elegir._ **Debía de tomar una decisión definitiva. Ya no era una niña pequeña para andarse con rodeos e infantiles rabietas. Era una adulta, una mujer hecha y derecha, y como tal, debía encontrarle una resolución a su dilema.

Pero ¿Cómo elegir entre el hombre que fuese su primer hombre, a quien había amado con locura durante tantos años de su vida? O ¿Aceptar al hombre que conocía desde hacía tres meses, aquel irresistible a sus ojos, quien la llevaba al paraíso, el hombre que destrozaba todas sus barreras? No entendía el por qué de aquella situación.

_¿Era esto alguna clase de castigo?_ Las lágrimas, rebeldes, brotaron de sus ojos sin ella pedirlo. Estrujó la almohada con sus manos, descargando su ira, tragándose el grito de frustración que trataba de escapar de sus labios. No lo dejaría salir, sin embargo, sus ojos no tenían la misma intención, actuaban por cuenta propia, dejando escapar ríos de agua salada que escurrían por su rostro de porcelana, opacándolo, llenándolo de tristeza.

Su cabeza punzaba. Sus ojos, rojos e hinchados, seguían soltando y dejando descender lágrimas, las mismas que caían en el edredón humedeciéndolo. **¿Por qué?**, **¿Por qué a mí?**, esas preguntas constantemente cruzaban su mente, sin descanso. Siguió así, llorando, tirada en la cama, hasta llegar a un estado algodonoso, como si hubiera tomado alcohol, en el cual su cerebro se cansó de sus arduas horas de trabajos. El sueño la venció, tomándola de rehén, arrastrando a la inconsciencia. Dándole, a sus neuronas, por fin, un descanso prolongado.

Esa noche los recuerdos se presentaron en forma de sueños. Tan reales, demasiado palpables, como si los viviera de nuevo. Las mismas sensaciones, los mismos sentimientos y exactamente las mismas emociones que la atraparon en aquellos momentos, se hicieron presentes en ella, a pesar de la inconsciencia.

* * *

_—Hola, me llamó Sai. ¿Y tú? — La sonrisa del muchacho la deslumbró, no pudo contestar por unos segundos, quedó embobada._

_—Mi nombre es Sakura…Haruno. — Respondió con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza._

_—Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica. Te viene como anillo al dedo. Tu nombre hace honor a tu color de cabello. Muy bonito, por cierto. — Le dijo._

_Era la primera vez que un chico se le acercaba y hablaba con ella en plan de ligue. Siguió conversando con Sai y este le pidió una cita. Su primera cita._

_Después de esa vinieron más, y más, hasta que la pregunta fue lanzada y ella le dio un sí. Se convirtieron en novios y Sakura era completamente feliz._

_Estaba enamorada, lo amaba. Quería pasar con Sai el resto de su vida. La vida, con el de su lado, pintaba brillante y completa._

**_—Sakura-chan, él es Sasuke Uchiha, uno de mis amigos más cercanos y miembro de la misma junta económica a la cual pertenezco. Sasuke, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi hermanita. — Presentó mutuamente. _**

**_—Un placer, señorita Haruno. — Extendió su mano para saludarla. _**

**_—Es un placer, señor Uchiha. — Le sonrió, realizando la misma acción del joven hombre. Él, en una forma caballerosa muy antigua, besó el dorso de su mano. Haciendo a Haruno sonrojarse imperceptiblemente. _**

**_Su voz aterciopelada la atrapó. Quedó estática momentáneamente. Saliendo de su sorpresa, lo miró directamente a los ojos. Grave error. Sus orbes, de color ónix, como la más hermosa de las piedras, eran demasiado profundos. Se perdió en ellos. Tan hermosos y brillantes, la atraparon. Cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. Su corazón latía en una loca carrera. La presencia del guapo pelinegro la ponía nerviosa. Eso jamás le pasaba. Pero ahí se encontraba el sentimiento. Nerviosismo puro recorriendo su sistema nervioso. Haciéndola torpe. Su cerebro no registraba otra cosa que no fuera el hombre que acababa de conocer. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien evocara tanto en tu interior al conocerlo?_**

**_La sensación era igual a mil mariposas, hermosas y llenas de energía, revoloteando en su estómago. Era, hasta cierto punto, molesto. Y, mientras más tiempo transcurría, las mariposas movían sus alas con mayor fuerza._**

_Sai la miró con sus ojos negros y atrapantes. Sakura de tan sólo catorce años, se perdió en ellos. Entonces, Sai le dijo que la amaba. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho eso. Algo se movió en su pecho, felicidad. Estaba feliz que él le dijera algo como eso. Su corazón saltó alegre y lleno de emoción. Sintió a las mariposas moverse en su interior, justo en la base de su estómago, haciéndola sentir rara y nerviosa al mismo tiempo._

_Simplemente estaba contenta que él expresara su amor por ella. _

_Esa madrugada, mientras Sakura simulaba dormir escuchó, como en un pequeño susurro casi imperceptible, la confesión tan esperada. "Te amo", pronunciaron los labios del Uchiha hacia la belleza, que creía durmiendo, entre sus brazos._

_El corazón de Sakura saltó de alegría y felicidad. Emociones jamás sentidas penetraron en su cuerpo. _

_Sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar y algo cálido se instaló en lo profundo de su pecho, penetrando hasta lo más hondo del alma, un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado. __Sentía a su corazón fundirse, cambiar de forma, mutar, dándole pasó a algo nuevo y totalmente diferente; algo inexplicable pero completamente real. __Aquello se asemejaba a un volcán haciendo erupción. La lava viajando por todo el interior de una gran montaña, recorriéndola con rapidez y precisión, buscando la salida hacia la superficie. _

_La sensación encontró el camino y brotó por cada uno de sus poros… llegando hasta lo más profundo de su alma._

_Sai se acercó a ella y la besó. Era algo sin igual. Las entrañas se le removieron y un extraño calor se le arremolinó en el vientre. Estaba lista. Se sentía lista para dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Sai._

_Su primera vez, entre la luz de las velas aromáticas y una enorme cama llena de pétalos de rosa, fue más bien dolorosa que agradable. Sin embargo, el hecho de que su Sai hubiera pensado en ella y hubiera creada esa atmosfera tan romántica la hizo sentirse deseada y querida a la par._

_Después de eso, hicieron el amor más veces, las sensaciones nada parecidas al primer encuentro que tuvieron. _

_Ya no hubo malestar, su cuerpo respondió, dejándose llevar, de mejor manera. Las sensaciones se multiplicaron, el placer le invadió el cuerpo, tuvo su primer orgasmo. _

_La sensación era profunda y sosegada. Llena de amor._

**_El beso era fuego puro, algo que Sasuke Uchiha producía en su interior con demasiada facilidad, pero le gustaba, le encantaba esa sensación quemante y embriagante atravesando su ser. __Miles de estremecimientos vagaban, libremente, por su cuerpo. Haciéndola arder. Besarlo era como arrancarse las toneladas de presión de su cuerpo. La razón le fallaba, no la necesitaba, solo sentía. __Y ella podía verlo, el fuego en su mirada, el hambre que reflejaban. El fuego, negro y líquido, quemando en sus pupilas. Oleadas placenteras recorrían los confines de su cuerpo, un cosquilleo conocido inició en su vientre, el orgasmo estaba cerca. __Los agradables calambres, __bajaron por su columna vertebral, haciéndola gritar de placer. __Una deliciosa corriente eléctrica la atravesó. __Cayendo en un remolino, nublándose el juicio, incapaz de escapar de él. __Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza, hacía mucho tiempo no sentía nada como aquello. El éxtasis envió a Sakura al paraíso. _**

**_Todo era muy diferente cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Las sensaciones no se comparaban con lo sentido en el pasado. Todo era pasión desbordante, un fuego puro que la quemaba por dentro, llenó de otros sentimientos que arrasaban con razón y la dejaban con la mera capacidad de sentir y dejarse llevar._**

_—Tengo que hacerlo. Espero me perdones por ello Sakura. — Sai le explicaba y pedía entendiera el porqué de su ida._

_—Pero yo te amo, dime, ¿por qué te vas?, ¿He hecho algo mal? _

_—No es eso pequeña, sabes que no es eso. Pero no hay más remedio. Te amo, pero no puedo pedirte que me esperes, sería demasiado injusto para ti._

_Las lágrimas brotaban a raudales de sus ojos verdes, su cara de niña, antes brillante, se vio opacada por la pena y el dolor. Su pecho dolía, sin razón aparente. Sus labios se encontraban abiertos en una silente súplica, pidiéndole quedarse a su lado. Sin obtener una alentadora respuesta. El fin era inminente. Ella lo sabía. La idea no le agradaba, sin embargo, no había de otra más que atenerse a la decisión que ya había sido tomada. _

_Las consecuencias pintaban atroces para su joven e inmaduro corazón. Sus ilusiones rotas y las alas que empezaban a cobrar vida, se marchitaron de pronto. Ya no habría más vuelo para ellas. Los colores desaparecieron dejándolo todo en gris. Ya nada sería lo mismo. Aun así, después de algunos años, albergaba la esperanza de que, aquel a quien tanto amó, volviera a su lado._

**_—Dime Sakura, ¿Qué sientes por mí? — La pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría. No podía contestarla en ese momento. Aunque quisiera, le era imposible. El remolino amorfo de emociones que arrasaba en su interior se lo impedía. El maldito torbellino era demasiado potente para poderlo calmar en aquel instante y darle una respuesta._**

**_— ¿Te retractas? ¿Deseas romper la relación que tenemos? — La voz de Sasuke sonó cruda, como una bella sinfonía pero rota y desmembrada._**

**_—Es obvio que sí, sabes, está bien, si eso es lo que deseas. Yo me voy. No los detengo más. — Dijo para empezar su avance hacia la puerta. Quería salir de ese maldito lugar. _**

**_—No, Sasuke espera. No es así… — El pánico empezaba a fluir, como una cascada en su interior. Quería decir muchas cosas pero se vio interrumpida por él. —Yo solamente necesito pensar. — Pidió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas._**

**_—Qué, ¿Necesitas tiempo para pensar?, pero eso no pasaba hace unas cuantas horas, ¿Verdad, Sakura? — Espetó con sarcasmo y veneno. — No entiendo que te sucede. Mira, Sakura, es obvio que la llegada de este tipo te afectó en demasía y yo no tengo tiempo para juegos… — Suspiró. — Es mejor dejarlo así, por ahora. Adiós. —Argumentó, viéndola a la cara, con el rostro en una mueca de tristeza._**

Ni siquiera dormida su cerebro dejó de trabajar en la cuestión que lo atormentaba. Las vivencias al lado de Sai y Sasuke hicieron acto de presencia. Aquello empezaba a fastidiarla. En vez de darle una respuesta a su pregunta, en vez de resolver el acertijo plagándole la cabeza, la enredaba más, si era posible aquello. No tenía tiempo para seguir con sus lamentaciones. Debía tomar una decisión. Necesitaba hablar con ellos, con ambos.

Esperaba ese fuera el secreto para la resolución del problema: tenerlos enfrente de ella para corroborar, con las actitudes de su cuerpo, lo que su corazón decía sentir por los dos.

Miró el reloj de la mesita. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Había dormido nueve horas seguidas, en las cuales rememoró muchas cosas de su pasado lejano y de su pasado más reciente.

Decidida a terminar con todo esto, tomó el teléfono apostado al lado del reloj y marcó el número de Sasuke y el de Sai para pedirles venir a verla. Pero no ese mismo día, tenía cosas que hacer.

La cita era dentro de tres días. Ese tiempo esperaba usarlo sabiamente para poder descifrar todo lo contenido en su interior. Suspiró angustiada. La cabeza un revoltijo, en conjunto con un corazón acongojado, eran una mala combinación.

Lo pasó mal los siguientes días. Trató de mantenerse ocupada para salir del pensamiento constante, sin resultado alguno. Fue a ver a Tsunade, se reportó con ella, le agradeció por las vacaciones y la informó del argumento de la novela que empezaría a escribir. A Tsunade le pareció estupendo el hecho de, próximamente, tener otra de las románticas y atrapantes novelas de Sakura Haruno para leer, editar y publicar.

Charló con ella sobre el viaje, la isla, los paseos y todo lo acontecido en aquel paradisiaco lugar. Se pasó todo el día con ella. Comieron juntas, rieron y se divirtieron con las anécdotas contadas.

Muy tarde, por la noche, llegó al departamento cansada y somnolienta. Sin embargo, el sueño nunca llegó, cerraba los ojos pero no perdía la conciencia y se iba al mundo de los sueños. No. Seguía despierta, sin lograr dormir. Sólo cavilar. Los dos días siguientes fueron la misma historia, solamente que ahora no tenía a Tsunade para distraerla un poco. Ojeras empezaban a formarse debajo de sus verdes ojos.

Quería terminar con todo. Volver a la normalidad, poder dormir y soñar, continuar con su vida. Esperaba poder hacer después de la toma de la decisión más importante de su vida.

Tres días. Para Sakura se asemejaba a un siglo. Sopesar los pros y los contras, buscar una solución. Pero, ¿Podía llamarle solución a la respuesta que debía encontrar? ¿Cómo sabría, si era lo correcto, si no escogía mal? ¿Podía confiar ciegamente en su cerebro, en aquella materia gris llena de tantas cosas, para darle la opción correcta? ¿Debía confiar en su corazón para tomar semejante decisión? ¿En verdad era así de complicado escoger a uno de ellos?

Sí, lo encontraba muy difícil. Pensaba y pensaba pero, aquello que Sakura intentaba encontrar, no estaba por ningún lado.

¿A cuál de los dos debía escoger? No estaba tan claro en su mente como ella quisiera pero, en este instante, mientras esperaba el sonido del timbre, no tenía una maldita decisión clara.

Por fin. Posteriormente de la eterna espera, el timbre sonó. Apresurada, se acercó a abrir. Los dos estaban parados afuera del departamento. **_Sai y Sasuke._** Los nervios empezaron a recorrerle el sistema, un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Ambos entraron rápidamente, sin necesidad de decirles con palabras, entendiendo el gesto.

El momento llegó antes de lo esperado. Sakura, nerviosa, no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior, pensando, buscando las palabras.

Dejó de pensar, solamente permitió el fluir de su voz llevando el mensaje que su cerebro y corazón dictaminaban. Ni siquiera tenía un discurso preparado. Sólo se dejó guiar por aquellos dos componentes principales de su cuerpo, ellos hablaban usando sus labios.

—Sai, yo te amaba, nunca me di cuenta de todo lo que significabas para mí. Toda mi adolescencia fuiste mi gran amor. Pensaba por ti, respiraba por ti, soñaba contigo, te amaba como una loca. Si tú querías algo, ten lo por seguro, yo te lo hubiera dado. Si me hubieses pedido la luna, te la habría bajado, si el cielo era tu deseo, yo lo hubiera conseguido por que sí. Quería hacerte feliz.

Te amé, como no tienes una idea, te pensaba, te extrañaba, sentía tantas cosas. Cosas a las que no era capaz de ponerles un nombre, entonces, yo, las llamaba amor. Estaba completamente enamorada de ti. — Tomó unos segundos para ganar un poco de aire. — Eras el único que me hacía sentir de aquella manera, las mariposas en el estómago, las ganas infinitas de verte, tu voz era mi melodía. Te amaba. Eso era todo. Como es que no me di cuenta antes, no lo sé. — Sai se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

**Derrotado.** Así se sentía Sasuke Uchiha en aquel ínfimo instante. Había jurado hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de mantenerla a su lado. Sin embargo, él no podía luchar contra aquello, el amor verdadero era algo que no se creía capaz de romper. Era una batalla perdida antes de iniciar. El dolor en su pecho se hizo más agudo, le costaba respirar. No podía con aquello. Sufría al ver como se abrazaban y no quería ver el beso que compartirían en unos segundos más. Con la cabeza agachada se dio la vuelta para darles un poco de privacidad, de seguro, la querrían.

— ¿Qué haces Sai? — preguntó viendo al hombre a punto de besarla. Aquellas palabras detuvieron a Sasuke. Anclaron sus pies al piso debajo de ellos. — Que no escuchaste lo que dije hace unos momentos. — Soltó enojada por su estupidez.

—Claro que lo oí, con lujo de detalle, no me perdí ni una sola palabra de tu discurso. Solo celebro que me escogieras a mí, no al Uchiha ese. — Espetó con veneno en su voz.

—Sí, yo dije eso, pero hablaba del pasado. ¿No pusiste atención? — Sai enmudeció.

Por fin se dio cuenta, al ser abrazada por Sai, que aquellos sentimientos que creía se encontraban, aún, en su interior, ya no estaban. Repasó todo: los sentimientos y emociones que, antiguamente, Sai despertaba en su interior. Ya no existían. En su lugar, un enorme hueco se encontraba, un agujero negro hacía aparición. Y, al fin, comprendió todo. La confusión fue la que la llevó a compararlos a los dos, en lugar de verlos como entes separados.

Físicamente, Sai, se parecía a Sasuke: Alto, de hombros anchos, cabello y ojos color ónix, sonrisa encantadora. Se había equivocado, de nuevo, todo era una ilusión. **_Sai era completamente diferente a Sasuke_**. Ahora lo entendía, las sonrisas de Sasuke la hacían suspirar; la sonrisa de Sai era tan… falsa. Los cabellos de Sasuke la invitaban a pasar sus manos por las sedosas hebras de color azabache; el cabello de Sai le parecía tan… normal, sin nada en especial; los ojos de Sasuke, aquellos profundos y oscuros orbes, se sentía capaz de contemplarlos por días, meses o años, sin un ápice de aburrimiento; los orbes de Sai, ahora, le parecían tan vacías, carentes de emociones, no demostraban nada para ella, nada que sintieran hacia ella, demasiado inexpresivos; El cuerpo de Sasuke, tan solo con contemplarlo, aun con ropa, la hacía desear fundirse en un solo ser con él. Sentir todo lo que le podría ofrecer, era capaz de llevarla al paraíso, con solo sus manos y boca acariciándola; por otro lado, Sai, no la llamaba, no sentía la chispa inundando su ser como con Sasuke Uchiha, no había ningún tipo de atracción.

Tres días sin dormir, martirizada por la confusión y la revoltura de su cabeza, con unos cuantos minutos se aclararon. Todo ese desastre colosal, la anarquía dentro de ella, se compuso y volvió a la normalidad con ello.

—Yo te amaba, sí, en el pasado. Un pasado que, en este momento, se mira muy lejano. En el presente, no significas nada para mí, lo lamento, y no te ofendas por mis palabras, pero, me tomó años darme cuenta de que algo pasaba, en mi interior, por tu culpa. Años de mi adolescencia teniéndote cerca, soñando contigo. Eran una simple obsesión. Con Sasuke, solo bastó una mirada, unos segundos, para que mi interior se prendara de él. Revivió a mi corazón, se apoderó de él, tanto mi cerebro como mi corazón, concuerdan en ello: **Amo a Sasuke Uchiha, lo amo con todo mi corazón.** —

Como si una venda le hubiera sido retirada de los ojos, así se sentía. Fue una estupidez de su parte el confundirse por algo tan nimio como aquello. **¿Por qué compararlos a ambos si no eran iguales?** Esa era la clave. Verlos por separado, no intentar compararlos. Verlos a ellos, en el presente, no en el pasado, aquello que lograban en ella.

Sakura Haruno se dio cuenta de la importancia de no estancarse en el pasado. Aquello casi la llevaba a tomar una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría. Sí, tal vez en el pasado Sai obró cosas en ella, similares a las que Sasuke producía, pero en el presente no le producía nada.

Pero, en cambio, Sasuke, la incendiaba. La atraía, la atrapaba y conseguía hacerle perder la cabeza con una sola de sus miradas. En ese preciso instante, podía sentir la ardiente mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, el ónix de su mirar parecía bullir.

Sasuke sonreía triunfante y emocionado. Se sintió morir cuando escuchó la primera parte del discurso de Sakura. El corazón se le quebró. Los recuerdos de los momentos con Sakura de su lado, aparecieron en su mente, como un flash, acentuando la desesperación. Descorazonado, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la fuente de su pena, con la esperanza de disminuir la sensación estancada en su pecho.

Entonces Sakura volvió a hablar. Regañó al otro hombre por haberla abrazado y no comprender el mensaje implícito. Sasuke, al igual que Sai, estaba confundido. Él creyó exactamente lo mismo: pensó que la elección de Sakura era aquel hombre en lugar de él.

No fue sino hasta oírla hablar de nuevo, cuando comprendió lo dicho por la escritora. Era al revés. Aquellas palabras eran más una despedida y exponían los hechos del pasado en vez de ser una decisión definitiva.

Se le quedó viendo. Sakura habló de nuevo mientras se acercaba a él. El pulso se le aceleró. Su cuerpo la anhelaba con fuerza. Y, en ese instante, Sakura Haruno admitió amarlo.

Las partes en las que se había convertido su corazón, se juntaron. Lentamente, se armó, lleno de todo lo sentido por la mujer parada frente a él. No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla. Los latidos en su pecho eran demasiado impetuosos. Ella estaba a centímetros de él, y Sasuke no pudo evitarlo: desesperado se acercó y la besó con vehemencia. Expresándole todo aquello que le habitaba en el pecho y tenía el nombre de Sakura Haruno. Todo él le pertenecía a ella. Cada átomo, cada célula, cada parte de su materia, eran de ella. Sakura era su dueña absoluta.

Besar su boca era como beber la ambrosía de los dioses. Las venas se le llenaron de fuego líquido. Si no se controlaba le haría el amor frente aquel idiota.

Al diablo con ese. Con su lengua, Sasuke, lamió el labio inferior de Sakura, pidiendo permiso y ella se lo dió sin dudar.

Recorrió cada rincón, ya explorado, con alegría e ímpetu. El ambiente empezó a caldearse y a ellos no les importaba.

Sai, por su parte, comprendió el mensaje. No tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Perdió antes de entrar al juego. Perdió a Sakura aquel en donde decidió irse lejos para cumplir sus sueños. Sin mirar atrás, salió por la puerta cerrándola al estar en el pasillo, emprendió su camino a otro lugar.

La pareja seguía enfrascada en su beso. La falta de aire estropeó todo y se vieron obligados a separarse. Pero no del todo, sus frentes seguían juntas, Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura con fuerza, sin querer soltarla. Estuvo a punto de perderla y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla. El calor del cuerpo de esa mujer era como un bálsamo para su dolor. Lo calmó con el simple hecho de tocarlo. Pero, producía otros efectos en él, la sangre corría loca y excitada por todo su sistema. Está noche le haría el amor hasta no aguantar más.

Sakura se había creído inmersa en una maldición o en un mal sueño del que quería despertar y por fin pudo hacerlo. Despertó a la realidad, la vida cobró sentido, los colores volvieron, ya no eran negros y blancos, eran todos como deberían de ser.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, como siempre debió de ser. La tormenta cedió dándole paso al arcoíris. El hechizo maligno terminó dándole pasó a la felicidad.

Pero más que el final de un hechizo, parecía, indudablemente, el comienzo de la magia.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído mi historia completa.

Esta es la segunda historia que termino, espero les haya gustado el final.

**_Cualquier duda, aclaración, o si quieren compartirme su opinión sobre este fic, dejen un review._**

Me despido.

¡Saludos!

_**Karly666-chan.**_


End file.
